


More than friendship

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Stony - Freeform, alternative universe, collegeAU, nonpowered
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: Stony College AU only German ><nonpowered, Steve und Tony treffen sich auf dem Collage, Tony ist 14 / 15, während Steve mit 19 deutlich älter ist.Sie haben nichts miteinander zu tun, außer sich in den Vorlesungen zu sehen, bis sie auf einer Stufenparty unerwartet miteinander im Bett landen. Die Fanfic erzählt das große DANACH, wie sie miteinander umgehen, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen und ob sie schließlich den Weg zu einem langfristigen Miteinander finden <3 <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wunderschönen guten Morgen ihr Lieben :)
> 
> hier gibts das erste Chapter meiner College AU. Ich hab so viele gelesen und irgendwie hat in jeder etwas gefehlt, sodass ich mich hingesetzt hab und mir selbst eine geschrieben. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen. Lasst mir liebend gern euer Feedback da und viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Prolog

_Kennen Sie diese Geschichten, die immer so unglaubwürdig anfangen? Und dann noch abstruser werden, bis das Gehirn so verwirrt und bereit ist, all das zu glauben, was ihm erzählt wird? Nein? Um ehrlich zu sein – ich auch nicht. Zumindest dachte ich das immer. Bis ich eines Tages in eine Situation geraten bin, die mich selbst an meinem Verstand hat zweifeln lassen. Und mal ehrlich – jemand wie ich zweifelt nicht an seinem Verstand. Ich bin brillant. Ein Genie in allem, was ich tue. Was ich auch anfasse, wird zu Gold – Entschuldigung, klingt das zu dick aufgetragen? Streichen Sie’s. Oder warten Sie, nein, lassen Sie es. Immerhin... Bin ich Tony Stark._

Chap 1

_Tonys POV_

Scheiße, war ihm schlecht…! Als er träge die Augen öffnete und in die langsam einsetzende Dämmerung blinzelte, dröhnte sein Kopf und er glaubte, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Hatte er so viel getrunken…? Er sollte wirklich aufhören, sich bei den Stufen-Partys derart abzuschießen…  
Brummend drehte er sich auf die Seite, setzte sich langsam auf - und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Er war schon daran gewöhnt, nach einer Nacht wie dieser neben einer fremden Person wach zu werden. Doch normalerweise waren es weiche, zierliche Kurven, die sich neben ihm im Bett unter der Decke abzeichneten. Diesmal jedoch ließ ihn die Silhouette schlucken und vorsichtig ein Stück zur Bettkante rücken. Breite Schultern und ein schmales Becken konnte er im Fast-Dunkel ausmachen. Nur ganz langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden zurück und er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht leise auf zu keuchen. Verdammt, er HATTE sich so sehr gehen lassen…! Sogar noch mehr, als ihm lieb war. Er wusste, dass die kurzen, verwuschelten Haare blond waren, und wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er den gleichmäßigen Atem des deutlich Größeren durch die Stille des Raumes hören.  
Das Gefühl, seinen Mageninhalt loswerden zu müssen, nahm überhand und er beeilte sich, so lautlos es ging, seine Klamotten im Dunkeln zusammen zu raufen und das Zimmer fast panisch zu verlassen.  
Er hastete in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Studenten, schritt eilig hindurch und verschwand aus der Tür. Auf dem Flur schlich er den Gang ein Stück weiter, bog eilig in die Toilette ab und wartete, bis der Reaktionsmelder seine Anwesenheit realisierte und das automatische Licht ansprang. Ohne sich im Spiegel anzusehen, schlüpfte er in seine Klamotten, atmete bewusst mehrfach tief durch und kämpfte so den Drang sich zu erbrechen nieder. Erst mehrere Atemzüge später, war er soweit stabil, um den Blick zu heben und sich seinem Spiegelbild zu stellen, das ihn skeptisch und deutlich blasser, als er ohnehin schon war, musterte.  
Der Brechreiz ebbte ab, sein Blick wanderte forschend seine schlanke Gestalt hinunter.  
Der Student schluckte und tastete vorsichtig mit der Hand über den großen Knutschfleck, der sich vom Kragen seines offenen Hemdes bis in die Halsbeuge erstreckte. Scheiße! Sein Partner hatte sich nachhaltig auf ihm verewigt, wobei es ihm während sie bei der Sache waren, noch nicht einmal aufgefallen war. Noch etwas, das sonst nicht seine Art war. Er hasste es, Spuren seiner nächtlichen Abenteuer auf der Haut zu tragen.  
Stöhnend stützte er die Arme am Waschbecken auf. Er hatte viel zu viel getrunken. Sein Kopf wollte platzen, die Kopfschmerzen würden ihn den ganzen Sonntag über begleiten, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Gott sei Dank konnte er die nächsten Stunden unter seiner eigenen Bettdecke verbringen – ausnahmsweise einmal alleine – und die Nacht verdrängen, deren Erinnerungen langsam aber sicher immer mehr in sein Bewusstsein zurückkehrten.  
Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, rückte er sein Hemd zurecht, schloss die Knöpfe und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Wenigstens brauchte er hier nicht sonderlich leise zu sein. Es hatte auch Vorteile, so unglaublich reiche Eltern zu haben. Und da sie schon darauf bestanden, ihn auf eine öffentliche Uni zu schicken, genoss er wenigstens den Luxus eines Einzelzimmers.  
Die Uni störte ihn nicht. Er war sowieso intelligenter als sämtliche Professoren – egal, in welcher Universität er sich befand. Und da er das Familienimperium weiterführen würde, war es auch gleichgültig, welcher Name auf seinem Abschlusszeugnis stand.  
Er warf sich im Dämmerlicht noch zwei Schmerztabletten ein, schälte sich aus den eben erst wieder angezogenen Klamotten und kletterte dann ungelenk in sein Bett. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und sein letzter bewusster Gedanke, bevor er abdriftete, galt dankend seinem One-Night-Stand, dass er so feinfühlig gewesen war, ihm keine nennenswerten Schmerzen zuzufügen…

_Steves POV_

Gähnend wälzte er sich auf den Rücken, streckte sich im Halbschlaf und griff behutsam neben sich, auf der Suche nach der kleinen Wärmequelle, die vor einigen Stunden neben ihm eingeschlafen war. Irritiert schielte er aus einem müden Auge, als seine tastenden Hände nicht fündig wurden. Die Matratze neben ihm war leer.  
Augenblicklich saß er senkrecht im Bett und ließ verwirrt den Blick schweifen. Die Sonne schien inzwischen durchs Fenster herein, es versprach ein warmer und schöner Tag zu werden. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn war von seiner schnellen Aktion überfordert und ihm war einen Augenblick schwindlig. Er hielt sich kurz den Kopf und sah sich danach noch einmal, langsamer, im Raum um.  
Neben seinem Bett – in einer wirren Linie zur Tür – lagen seine Kleidungsstücke verstreut, die er gestern Abend angehabt hatte. Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinem Zimmergenossen war nur angelehnt. Leise Musik drang an seine Ohren. Hatte jemand den Fernseher angemacht? Vielleicht war sein Gast nur aufgestanden und hatte es sich dort bequem gemacht? Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Steve Rogers langsam aus seinem Bett auf, kramte aus seinem Schrank ein paar frische Klamotten zusammen und schlüpfte schnell in Unterwäsche, Jogginghose und ein weißes T-Shirt. Am Rande seiner guten Laune dachte er daran, eigentlich erst duschen zu müssen, doch er wollte seinen Besucher nicht warten lassen und verschob die morgendliche Routine einfach ein Stück nach hinten.  
Ein Blick auf den Wecker neben dem Bett ließ ihn überrascht die Augenbraue heben. Es war bereits weit nach 10. Steve schüttelte kurz den Kopf und beeilte sich, in den größeren Raum zu kommen, den er sich für gewöhnlich mit seinem Mitbewohner teilte. Das Hochgefühl, das er seit gestern Nacht in seinem Magen spürte, kribbelte freudig, als er die Tür ganz aufdrückte und hoffnungsvoll zur Couch sah.  
„Guten Morgen Dornröschen. Hast du ausgeschlafen?“, wurde er breit grinsend von James Barnes, genannt Bucky, begrüßt, der längs auf der Couch ausgestreckt dalag und gelangweilt durch das Fernsehprogramm zappte.  
Steves Hochgefühl schwand. Es verkrampfte sich in seinem Bauch und hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack. Er schluckte und setzte ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
„Was heißt denn hier Dornröschen? Morgen, Bucky…!“  
Unsicher sah sich Steve um. Leise keimte noch Hoffnung in ihm, vielleicht war er ja nur im Bad…? Sein Blick huschte weiter durch den Raum, doch er sah keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er noch hier war. Hatte er das etwa alles nur geträumt…?  
„Na, wenn du mal so lange schläfst…! Hast gestern wohl zu tief in den Becher geschaut, was? Lass das ja nicht den Coach wissen“, witzelte Bucky, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erwiderte den Blick des Blonden fragend, „Suchst du jemanden?“  
Langsam trat Steve zu seinem besten Freund und ließ sich, nachdem dieser sich ächzend aufgesetzt hatte, neben ihn auf die Couch fallen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt nur nichts anmerken lassen…!  
„Nein, nein alles gut. Ich dachte nur, ich hätte jemanden gehört. Aber das war wohl nur der Fernseher…! Wann bist du eigentlich ins Bett, sag mal? Irgendwie warst du gestern plötzlich weg?“  
Ein dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich auf den Zügen des Brünetten aus, als er sich endgültig vom Fernseher ab- und seinem Gesprächspartner zuwandte.  
„Ich bin erst vor ner Stunde wieder hier angekommen. Weißt du, ich dachte, ich teste mal Sams Matratze, ob die so bequem ist, wie er immer behauptet…!“  
Steves Augen weiteten sich. Plötzlich war sein nächtlicher Besuch ganz aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, als er abwehrend die Hände hob und vor sich hin stotterte:  
„D-Du hast.. mit.. bei Sam.. also habt ihr? Nein, sag nichts..! Ich glaub, ich- ich will es gar nicht wissen!“  
Bucky brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und schlug sich mehrmals vor Lachen auf den Oberschenkel. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er wieder in der Lage war zu antworten und Steve langsam aber sicher die rote Färbung wieder verlor.  
„Du ewige Jungfrau, mach dich mal locker! Es war doch absehbar, dass das endlich passiert – immerhin reden wir seit Wochen davon!“  
Steve wandte den Blick ab.  
Er konnte sich die nächste Unterhaltung in der Gruppe schon gut vorstellen.  
In seiner Clique gab es anscheinend seit Wochen kein anderes Thema mehr. Seit Bucky Sam im Vollsuff mal geküsst hatte und den beiden aufgefallen war, dass es ihnen gefallen hatte, wollten sie den nächsten Schritt gehen und es unbedingt ausprobieren. Nur wegen der Prüfungen und dem ganzen Stress hatten sie „bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt“, hatte Bucky es mal genannt.  
Natasha Romanov, ihr rothaariges Sport-Ass, hatte sie beide ernst angesehen und trocken erwidert, das nächste Motel sei gerade mal 10 Minuten weg. Steve hatte sich schier an seinem Wasser verschluckt.  
Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Clint ihm fürsorglich auf den breiten Rücken geklopft hatte und ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen zuwarf.  
„Super, dann hab ich jetzt nur noch Pärchen um mich rum?“, wechselte Steve das Thema und ließ ächzend den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne sinken.  
„Tja, tut mir leid Großer, aber das ist ein Problem, das nur du lösen kannst… Ich versteh echt nicht, warum du dich so anstellst. Als hättest du nicht genug Angebote… Allein die Cheerleader würden dich doch alle ran lassen…! Oh und außerdem ist Bruce auch noch Single, vergiss das nicht…“  
Steve verdrehte genervt die Augen. Als würde ihn auch nur eines dieser lauten Mädchen interessieren. Und Bruce, der war so in seine Bücher vertieft, dass es manchmal ein Wunder war, dass er es überhaupt schaffte, ihren Gesprächen zu folgen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er einfach viel schlauer war als sie alle. Er müsste immerhin genauso intelligent sein wie… Seufzend verdrängte Steve den Gedanken an den Dunkelhaarigen und gab sich einen Ruck.  
„Ich geh erstmal duschen. Wann treffen wir uns heute?“, fragte er Bucky noch, als er sich erhob und zurück in sein Zimmer ging, um sich sein Handtuch zu holen.  
„Um zwei, draußen auf dem Rasen“, rief ihm sein bester Freund noch nach.

Unter der Dusche war Steve unendlich dankbar, allein zu sein. Der Gedanke an die letzte Nacht hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und grade, als er das heiße Wasser auf den Muskeln spüren konnte, kam die Erinnerung mit ganzer Kraft zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ihr Lieben ^^  
Ich war motiviert, darum gibts heute direkt Part 2 :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Steves POV_

Das Semester hatte mit vielen Neuigkeiten für ihn angefangen. Die wichtigsten davon beschäftigten ihn bis heute.  
Die Winterpause war kalt gewesen, zu kalt für seinen Geschmack und obwohl er die Zeit bei seiner Mutter Sarah verbracht hatte, war er nach Neujahr unausgeglichen an die Universität zurückgekehrt.  
Die erste große – und durchweg positive – Neuigkeit war, dass ihm der Coach eröffnete, er würde auch in den folgenden Semestern Team-Captain der Footballmannschaft bleiben. Diese Entscheidung hatte sich vor den Semesterferien wie ein Schatten über ihn gelegt und erst als er die guten Nachrichten gehört hatte, fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab. Er war sich durchaus unsicher gewesen, sich als Captain beweisen zu können. Immerhin war er mit seinen 19 Jahren einer der Jüngeren im Team. Bucky hatte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter geklopft und ihn sehr zufrieden angegrinst. Steve war stolz auf die Entscheidung des Teams gewesen und nicht nur die Cheerleader hatten diesen Abend lautstark feiernd verbracht.  
Die zweite Nachricht, die ihn ereilte, war der Umstand, dass Sharon Carter die Uni gewechselt hatte, um mehr Zeit in seiner Nähe verbringen zu können. Das hatte Steve schon weniger positiv aufgenommen. Er kannte Sharon bereits sein halbes Leben lang. Nur leider war diese Bekanntschaft eine der wenigen, auf die er keinen besonderen Wert legte.  
Tante Peggy war immer die liebenswerte Großmutter gewesen, die Steve nicht hatte. Er freute sich jedes Mal, die betagte Dame zu besuchen und ihren Geschichten von früher zuzuhören. Die Welt klang in ihren Erzählungen bunter, kleiner, und glücklicher. Sie erzählte von ernsten Themen der Nachkriegszeit, vom Wiederaufbau, von Aufs und Abs und von der ersten Liebe, dem Tanzen gehen, kleinen Bars und chic gekleideten Gentlemen, die Damen auszuführen wussten. In Steves Kopf war diese Vorstellung des idealen Mannes fest verankert. Leider erwies sich die Enkelin von Tante Peggy als alles andere als die perfekte Lady. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war laut, aufdringlich, besserwisserisch und klebte von klein auf an Steve, wann immer sie konnte.  
Der Blonde war erleichtert gewesen, als er mit dem Abschluss der High-School endlich aus ihrem direkten Umfeld verschwinden konnte und dank des Sport-Stipendiums mehrere hundert Meilen wegkam.  
Doch nun war sie wieder da.  
Aufseufzend hatte er die Neuigkeit zur Kenntnis genommen und sie sogar sehr höflich über den Campus geführt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die ersten Gerüchte verbreitet hatten, sie wären ein Paar, die Steve nur mit viel Mühe und Hilfe seiner Freunde wieder zerschlagen konnte.  
Und als wäre der Ausflug über den gesamten Campus bei eisigem Wind noch nicht anstrengend und laut genug gewesen, hatten sie dort noch jemanden gesehen, der Steve überrascht die Augenbraue hatte heben lassen.  
Umringt von einer Traube junger Frauen, arrogant wie eh und je und mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht, war Anthony Edward „Tony“ Stark an ihnen vorbeigelaufen.  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil war Steve wie erstarrt gewesen, als der Brünette den Kopf gedreht und ihn direkt angesehen hatte, doch der Moment verging mit einem Blinzeln und er hatte sich beeilt, Sharon weiter zu führen.

Der Umstand, dass Tony Stark, einer der berühmtesten Studenten seiner Generation, nun auf die gleiche Uni ging wie Steve und seine Freunde, hatte für sehr viel Trubel gesorgt. Steve versuchte sich aber davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Stark hatte keinerlei sportliche Ambitionen, weshalb er in seiner Mannschaft kaum bis gar nichts von ihm mitbekam. In den anderen Fächern war das natürlich nicht so. Und sie hatten viele – für Steves Geschmack eindeutig ZU viele – Kurse gemeinsam. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war er ihn nur in den Kunststunden los. Neben dem Sport-Stipendium lag Steves große Leidenschaft in der Kunst. Und es war für ihn der ideale Ausgleich zum lauten und stressigen Uni-Alltag. Vor allem, seit dieser reiche Schnösel in seiner Nähe war.  
Anfangs hatte er einfach versucht, Tony zu ignorieren, später war er schlicht genervt von der oberflächlichen Art des Jüngeren.  
Bereits nach wenigen Wochen hatten sich ein paar Gerüchte um den Milliardärs-Sprössling verbreitet, die Steve nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Wenn er diesen glaubte, verbrachte Tony beinahe jede Nacht mit einer anderen Kommilitonin und obwohl er damit wohl reihenweise Herzen brach, hielt das niemanden davon ab, seine Nähe zu suchen. Geld machte anscheinend wirklich blind.  
Tony war ein wahres Genie seiner Zeit. Obwohl er fast 4 Jahre jünger sein musste als Steve (wenn man den öffentlichen Informationen Glauben schenkte), stand er seinen Kommilitonen in nichts nach. Ganz im Gegenteil. Oft genug erlebte Steve das hautnah, wenn er einer der Diskussionen zwischen dem Brünetten und einem der Professoren zu folgen versuchte.  
Steve war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, doch das unglaublich schnelle Denkvermögen des Stark war beeindruckend. Und trotz der ganzen Negativ-Schlagzeilen, die Stark verursachte und dem ganzen Gerede über seine Person, fing Steve an, ihn zu respektieren, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

„Hey Leute, entschuldigt die Verspätung!“, kratzte sich der Blonde am Hinterkopf, als er im leichten Laufschritt und fast 20 Minuten Verspätung zu seinen Freunden kam, die an diesem Sonntagnachmittag bereits auf einer mitgebrachten Decke im Grünen saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Endlich hatte sich der Frühling durchgesetzt und die Sonne schien warm auf den Campus.  
Alle Blicke huschten für einen Moment zu Steve, als er sich neben Sam und Bucky sinken ließ und sich seufzend zurücklehnte.  
Natasha Romanov, das rothaarige Multitalent aus Russland, die gefühlt 30 Sprachen fließend sprechen konnte, grinste ihn wissend an, als sie sich von Clint Barton, dem Ass in Nahkampf-Sport und Bogenschießen aufsetzte und dem Blonden direkt erwiderte:  
„Macht doch nichts, Steve. Bucky hat schon erzählt, dass du heute etwas verpennt bist.“  
Clint begann unter ihr leise zu lachen und drehte schnell den Kopf weg, als Steve ihn missbilligend musterte.  
„Ärger ihn nicht so, Natasha, wer weiß, was er geträumt hat“, ließ Bruce Banner verlauten, der mit der Nase und der darauf befindlichen Brille tief in einem Buch versunken im Schneidersitz auf einer Ecke der Decke dasaß und dem Geschehen augenscheinlich gar nicht folgte.  
„Kommt schon Leute, nur, weil ich einmal länger schlafe, müsst ihr mich wirklich nicht damit aufziehen! Als würdet ihr nie mal verpennen“, murmelte Steve und sah gespielt beleidigt weg.  
„Das nicht, aber immerhin geht es hier um dich!“, konterte Natasha und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.  
Natürlich hätte Steve seinen Freunden einfach erzählen können, was letzte Nacht passiert war und warum er so verschlafen hatte… aber da sein Gast wortlos verschwunden war, scheute er davor zurück, es laut auszusprechen. So ließ er die Sticheleien über sich ergehen und war froh, als Bucky sich schließlich einmischte und das Thema wechselte.  
„Ich hab mit Sam geschlafen, nur, damit ihr es alle wisst!“  
Plötzlich war alle Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf Bucky und Sam gerichtet. Buckys Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen und besitzergreifend packte er den entrüstet dreinblickenden Sam und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust. Steve war nicht sicher, glaubte aber zu sehen, dass Sam unter seiner natürlichen Bräune grade rot geworden war.  
„Bucky, musst du das so herumschreien?“  
„Na das wurde aber auch Zeit, ihr Zwei!“, erwiderte Clint, gab seine bequeme Herum-Liegerei auf und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber auf.  
„Nur weil ihr zu geizig für das Motel gewesen seid...“, zuckte seine Freundin mit den Schultern.  
„Hey, wir sind nicht geizig, aber wer hat bitte Geld übrig? Der kann es mir gern schenken, dann entführ ich Sam öfter aus dem Wohnheim raus…!“  
„Tut mir leid, ich heiße nicht Stark, sonst würde ich euch das jederzeit spendieren, Jungs“, grinste die Russin und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als sie Steves Blick begegnete.  
Bei diesen Worten echote die Gruppe und ließ sich kurzzeitig über den reichen Kommilitonen aus. Sie redeten wild durcheinander und hin und wieder gab es lautes Gelächter, als Bruce ganz unbeteiligt von Sam wissen wollte, wie er die Nacht denn gefunden hätte.  
Steve beteiligte sich nur im Nötigsten an der Unterhaltung, was aber auch niemand anders erwartet hätte. Wenn seine Freunde ein Wort für ihn hätten finden müssen, würden sie ihn wohl mit „prüde“ beschreiben. Oder „Gentleman“ – in Natashas Fall.  
Abgesehen davon, dass er der Unterhaltung nur bedingt folgte, schweiften seine Gedanken seit der Erwähnung von Tonys Namen auch ein wenig ab und er hatte Mühe, nicht genießerisch seufzend die Augen zu schließen und vor sich hin zu grinsen. Zu seinem großen Glück sprach ihn Natasha nicht darauf an – die zweifelsfrei etwas bemerkt hatte. Aber vielleicht sah sie ihm einfach auch an, dass er aktuell nicht darüber reden wollte.

Die Gruppe verbrachte den Nachmittag in der Sonne und irgendwann hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Natasha döste auf Clints Brust, der sich wieder hingelegt hatte. Sam und Bucky hatten sich von der Decke auf eine der Bänke verzogen und starrten von dort, die Arme auf der Rückenlehne, schweigend oder leise flüsternd in den blauen Himmel. Bruce hatte den Kopf nicht einmal erhoben um von seinem Buch aufgesehen, seit Steve angekommen war und war somit noch immer in seiner Welt aus Zahlen und Formeln. Und Steve?  
Er ließ sich auf die Decke sinken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und beobachtete die winzigen weißen Wölkchen, die hin und wieder über den Himmel wanderten. Ihre Gemächlichkeit machte ihn ganz träge und schläfrig. Es tat gut, mal einen Sonntag nicht auf dem Footballfeld oder in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, sondern einfach nur die Sonne zu genießen. Das taten sie ohnehin viel zu selten.  
Mit dem Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, konnte der Blonde nicht sehen, wie in kaum zwei Dutzend Schritten Entfernung ein dunkler Haarschopf an ihm vorbei eilte, angestrengt darauf bedacht, ihn nicht anzusehen.

_Tonys POV_

Immer noch total verkatert, schlug Stunden nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, Anthony Edward „Tony“ Stark schließlich wieder die Augen auf und blinzelte dem hellen Sonnenlicht entgegen, das durch die nur nachlässig zugezogenen Vorhänge fiel. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er richtig wach wurde und war zu träge, um sich zu bewegen, sodass er einfach liegen blieb und vor sich hinstarrte. Angestrengt wich er mit den Blicken den hellen Flecken Sonnenlicht an der Decke aus und stöhnte leise auf, als sich der Schmerz in seinem Kopf bemerkbar machte.  
Er hatte verwirrende Träume gehabt und es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er ganz in der Realität der Uni angekommen war. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, sich aus dem Bett zu quälen, die Dusche aufzusuchen (die er sich natürlich nicht mit anderen teilen musste) und am Ende angezogen im Raum zu stehen, waren die Kopfschmerzen immer noch nicht verschwunden. Er versuchte, dem Kater mit dem Inhalt einer Wasserflasche entgegenzuwirken, doch auch dies gelang nur mäßig. So seufzte er tief, setzte sich die dunkle Sonnenbrille auf und verließ das Gebäude mit langsamen Schritten.

Der strahlend blaue Himmel und der gleißende Sonnenschein empfingen ihn mit aller Kraft, die der frühsommerliche Sonntag zu bieten hatte und Tony musste trotz Brille mehrmals blinzeln, bis er in der Helligkeit mehr als nur Umrisse und Schatten erkennen konnte. Ziellos und gedankenverloren schlenderte er über das große Gelände, nicht darauf achtend, wo seine Beine ihn eigentlich hintrugen. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich von einer der Studentinnen aufgehalten wurde und war sichtlich genervt, als sie anfing, ihn voll zu quasseln.  
„Ja, das ist ja schön Schätzchen, aber ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für deine Speichelleckereien. Tut mir sehr leid... Caroline…?“, versuchte er sie schnell loszuwerden, und wandte sich noch während er sprach ab.  
Die gestylte Blondine blähte empört die Backen auf und sah ihn entrüstet an, „Ich heiße Cameron!“  
„Oh, ja, natürlich, Cameron, wenn du mich also bitte entschuldigen würdest…?“  
Tony fasste sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel und verdrehte hinter den schwarzen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille die Augen. Ihre Stimme reizte seine angespannten Muskeln und ihm war, als würde sein Kopf bersten. Nichts wie weg, war sein einziger Gedanke.  
Ohne weiter auf ihr anhaltendes Gezeter zu achten, ließ Tony sie stehen und ging weiter. Er spürte sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrieren, hatte aber grade auch keinen Nerv, sich mit seinem besten Freund zu unterhalten. Generell wollte er momentan nur frische Luft schnappen und niemanden sehen oder sprechen. Er beeilte sich, von der Blondine weg zu kommen und schritt schneller aus, als ihm lieb war. Erst als er die Baumgruppe erreicht hatte, wurde er wieder langsamer und ließ sich schließlich im Schatten der Bäume auf eine der Bänke sinken um sich dort zurückzulehnen und die Augen zu schließen. Er döste beinahe weg, als sein Handy sich wieder meldete und Tony mehr aus Gewohnheit als wirklich gewollt, danach griff und es aus der Tasche zog.  
„Hey Rhodes“, seufzte er, als er abhob und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, das die ersten paar Silben der Antwort seines besten Freundes schluckte.  
„…treibst du dich schon wieder rum? Ich dachte, wir essen zusammen was… Junge, ich hab Hunger!“  
Tony musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie Rhodey mit knurrendem Magen vor seiner Tür stand und auf ihn wartete.  
„Entschuldige, ich bin draußen auf dem Campus… Ich habe noch voll den Kater von gestern.“  
„Was hast du gestern nur schon wieder getrieben? Oder sollte ich eher fragen, mit WEM?“, klang die Stimme aus dem Telefon amüsiert. War das Schadenfreude?  
„Das würdest du mir sowieso nicht glauben, selbst wenn ich es dir sagen würde…“, wich Tony ihm aus und hoffte, er würde das Thema fallen lassen. Doch er kannte den Neugierigen zu gut um wirklich daran zu glauben.  
„Uh, dann war es wohl keine der jungen Damen, die du sonst immer besuchst…?“, fragte er auch schon mit einem unüberhörbaren Grinsen nach.  
„Das werde ich dir ganz sicher nicht am Telefon beantworten…“  
„Okay, dann komm doch einfach her. Immerhin habe ich immer noch Hunger und du kannst nebenbei erzählen, während du mir mein Essen bezahlst!“  
Tony seufzte. Manchmal schlich sich der Gedanke bei ihm ein, warum er in diesem vielfräßigen Chaoten nur einen so guten Freund gefunden hatte.  
„Also gut, ich komme. Treffen wir uns direkt in der Cafeteria? Ich brauch nen Kaffee“, gab er schließlich nach und hievte seinen schweren und müden Körper von der Bank hoch.  
„Ich warte auf dich!“, hörte er nur noch, da wurde die Verbindung getrennt und mit einem weiteren Seufzen ließ er das Gerät wieder in der Hosentasche verschwinden.  
James „Rhodey“ Rhodes war Sohn eines Militäroffiziers und sehr elitär erzogen worden. Sein Vater hatte gute Verbindungen in die Welt der Großindustriellen und so hatten Tony und James bereits in frühen Jahren einen Draht zueinander aufgebaut. Rhodey hielt von der Welt der Superreichen nicht viel, doch er verstand es, sich darin zu bewegen und seinen Spaß zu haben. Auch wenn seine Eltern das nicht immer so locker sahen wie er.  
Tony war froh, mit Rhodey jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sich nicht nur seines Geldes wegen (oder besser dem seiner Eltern) mit ihm abgab, und noch dazu seinen Lebensstil unterstützte. Was brachte einem schon ein Berg von Geld, wenn man damit nicht einmal feiern gehen dürfte?  
Rhodes war auch der einzige Mensch in Tonys Leben, der wusste, dass der Brünette Milliardärs-Sprössling nicht nur Interesse an Frauen an den Tag legte. Er hatte ihn damals gesehen, als Tony sich in einer sehr feuchtfröhlichen Nacht in den starken Armen eines gut gebauten (und deutlich älteren) Mannes wiedergefunden hatte. Er würde niemals vergessen, wie unendlich dankbar er um die Verschwiegenheit und das Verständnis seines besten Freundes gewesen war. Obwohl es nur eine wilde Knutscherei gewesen war, wusste Tony seit diesem Zwischenfall, dass das eigene Geschlecht durchaus eine gewisse Anziehung auf ihn ausübte, der er sich nicht immer verweigern konnte.  
Und so wunderte ihn Rhodeys Anspielung am Telefon eben auch nicht wirklich. Immerhin kannte ihn niemand so gut wie der immer gut gelaunte Vielfraß.

Als Tony auf dem Weg zurück zur Cafeteria war, fühlt er sich allmählich wacher, die Sonne prickelte angenehm auf seiner Haut und er sah sich nun deutlich aufmerksamer um als vorhin noch. So entdeckte er nun auch die Gruppe Studenten, die er heute am liebsten gar nicht gesehen hätte.  
In weniger als hundert Meter Entfernung konnte er den roten Haarschopf von Natasha Romanov ausfindig machen, die mit ihrem Freund Clint Barton auf einer Decke mitten auf dem Rasen lag. Neben ihnen saß – wie immer in ein Buch vertieft, der einzige Student im Umkreis, der ansatzweise mit Tonys IQ mithalten konnte – Bruce Banner. Tony ließ den Blick eine Winzigkeit schweifen und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er Bucky Barnes und Sam Wilson auf einer Bank daneben sitzen sah. Hatte Bucky da eben an Sam rumgefummelt? Hastig wandte er den Blick ab. Erst als er ein paar Schritte näher kam, sah er, dass noch jemand auf der Decke lag und anscheinend vor sich hin döste.  
Tony konnte nichts tun, als sein Herz plötzlich doppelt so schnell schlug und er glaubte, sein Mund wäre staubtrocken. Seine Bewegungen erstarrten. Er erkannte die breiten Schultern, die Muskeln, die sich viel zu deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff des (in seinen Augen) drei Nummern zu kleinem T-Shirts abzeichneten und die kurzen, dunkelblonden Haare, die die schmalen und äußert attraktiven Gesichtszüge des Footballspielers einrahmten.  
Steve Rogers.  
Sofort stellten sich Tonys Nackenhaare auf, als die Erinnerung durch seinen Körper sickerte. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er sich abwandte. Ein prickelnder Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, der ihn innerlich aufstöhnen ließ. Er spürte die starken Arme und die vorsichtigen Finger, die seinen Körper entlang strichen, er hörte das unterdrückte Keuchen und sah diese unendlich tiefen, blauen Augen, die ihn fixierten. Verdammt!  
Bemüht atmete er tief ein und aus und bevor er noch glaubte, Steves Geruch plötzlich in der Nase zu haben, drehte er sich ruckartig um und lief in die andere Richtung.  
Er musste hier weg!  
Seine Wangen brannten, er lief eine ganze Weile in die falsche Richtung, um nur ja nicht nochmal in die Nähe des Größeren zu gelangen und kam, ziemlich durcheinander und aufgewühlt, schließlich an der Cafeteria an, wo Rhodey ihn bereits ungeduldig erwartete. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, verschwand der strafende Ausdruck in seinen Augen aber sofort und alarmiert musterte er ihn.  
„Tony?“, setzte er leise an, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und begleitete den Kleineren bemüht unauffällig zu einem der Tische am Rand des weitläufigen Raumes.  
Tony ließ sich, blass und ausgepowert, auf den Stuhl fallen, rückte die Sonnenbrille zurecht und schluckte ein paar Mal, ehe er auf Rhodes Blicke reagierte.  
„Kaffee…“, murmelte er und ohne ein weiteres Wort war Rhodes auch schon unterwegs.  
Der Brünette ermahnte sich im Stillen, sich zusammen zu reißen.  
Was sollte denn der Campus denken, wenn man ihn so sah? Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, was alle Welt von ihm dachte. Aber seine nächtlichen Ausflüge in die Welt der gleichgeschlechtlichen Liebe brauchten nun wirklich nicht die Runde zu machen. Zumal sie nur sehr, sehr selten vorkamen.  
Bis Rhodey wieder bei ihm war, hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, sich für den Kaffee zu bedanken, und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf die gleich drei Teller mit Sandwiches, die der Halb-Inder zwischen ihnen abstellte.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so viel Hunger habe?“, fragte er sarkastisch und kehrte damit langsam wieder zu seiner Normalität zurück. Er zückte seine Uni-Karte, die sie zur Bezahlung in der Cafeteria nutzten.  
Rhodey grinste ihn an, nahm ihm die Karte ab und wandte sich noch einmal ab.  
„Doch und das reicht dir noch nicht mal! Danach gibt es noch 2 Stück Kuchen und das Eis darfst du auch nicht vergessen!“  
Ein erleichtertes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf Tonys Lippen, als sein bester Freund mit der Karte verschwand und mit noch mehr Essen wenig später wieder auftauchte. Er schaffte es, die ganzen Teller auf dem kleinen Tisch unter zu bringen und setzte sich schließlich Tony gegenüber.  
„Also, ich esse, du redest!“, verlangte Rhodey und biss auffordernd in eines der Sandwiches.  
Der Brünette seufzte. Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt schon darüber reden wollte, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Allein schon deshalb, weil sein Körper noch viel zu angespannt war und die Erinnerung noch deutlich zu spüren.  
„Hey, jetzt erzähl schon!! So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein…!“, holte ihn Rhodey aus seinen Gedanken zurück, seine Stimme leise und unterschwellig schwang Sorge mit, „Wen hast du nur abgeschleppt?“  
Tony nahm zaghaft die Sonnenbrille ab und massierte sich erneut die Nasenwurzel. Er schloss die Augen und murmelte so leise, das selbst Rhodey genau hinhören musste, um ihn zu verstehen: „Genau genommen habe ich mich abschleppen lassen…“  
Große Augen musterten ihn überrascht.  
„D-du du du meinst.. du warst bei…“, Rhodes Worte waren kaum mehr als ein entsetztes Hauchen ohne Stimme, „bei einem Kerl????“  
Eilig sah er sich in der Cafeteria um, doch um sie herum waren kaum Menschen. Alle wollten die Sonne genießen und verbrachten die Zeit im Freien. Der nächste besetzte Tisch lag mindestens 10 Meter entfernt und so weit hätte man Rhodey wohl nicht einmal gehört, wenn er normal gesprochen hätte.  
Stumm nickte der Brünette nur, wischte sich mit der Hand einmal über das Gesicht und erwiderte den Blick der dunklen Augen gegenüber.  
„Wer?“, formten Rhodeys Lippen tonlos die erwartete Frage und innerlich stöhnte Tony auf. Ein Blick durch die Cafeteria ersparte es ihm, den Namen aussprechen zu müssen. An der Wand hing ein Plakat für eines der kommenden Football-Spiele und Steve prangte in der Sportkleidung in der Mitte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Er machte eine nachsichtige Geste zu dem bunten Papier und sein bester Freund verstand den Wink. Tony konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte und schließlich klickte, als Rhodes eins und eins zusammenzählte.  
Sein Mund klappte auf und er starrte Tony einfach nur an. Fassungslosigkeit lag in seinem Blick, vielleicht auch eine Spur Entsetzen.  
Diesmal dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis wieder Leben in den Größeren kam und er, stumm Tony anstarrend, das Sandwich wieder in die Hände nahm und abbiss. Erst als er es vollständig verputzt hatte, atmete er tief durch, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und war wohl wieder in der Lage zu sprechen.  
„Rogers. Alles klar. Es musste natürlich Rogers sein. Jemand anders wäre ja auch nicht… außergewöhnlich genug. Das ist wieder typisch für dich, Tony. Ehrlich, wie bist du da nur drangekommen? Ich dachte“, und dabei wurde seine Stimme wieder ein reines Flüstern, „er sei so ein „ewige Jungfrau“-Typ…?“  
Ein unterdrücktes Kichern schüttelte Tony bei diesen Worten. Steve Rogers und Jungfrau… Oh nein, das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Nach einer Jungfrau hatte sich das in der letzten Nacht nun wirklich nicht angefühlt. So überhaupt gar nicht...!  
Als der Brünette nicht antwortete, schüttelte Rhodes nur den Kopf. Er machte sich wieder über sein Essen her, um den Schock zu verdauen. Tony Stark und Steve Rogers. Was für eine interessante Mischung. Und wer hätte jemals erwartet, dass ausgerechnet der Blonde Interesse am gleichen Geschlecht zeigen würde…?  
Oder… war das nur wegen des Alkohols gewesen?  
„Gott, müsst ihr blau gewesen sein“, murmelte er und grinste langsam wieder.  
Auch Tony grinste nun. Er hatte genug gesagt für heute. Und das wussten sie beide.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch dabei mit Lesen ;) Hab heute das letzte Chap fertig gestellt! Also wird die FF auf jeden Fall komplett hochgeladen ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

_Steves POV_

Die Wochen vergingen und langsam wurde Steve richtig trübsinnig. Er hatte gar nicht erst versucht, Bucky von der Nacht mit Tony Stark zu erzählen. Vielleicht hätte sein bester Freund es verstanden, vielleicht hätte er sich aber auch nur über ihn lustig gemacht. Er wollte es lieber gar nicht wissen.  
Stattdessen hatte er sich überlegt, mit Tony selbst zu sprechen. Doch das erwies sich als alles andere als einfach. Anfangs hielt er es noch für dumme Zufälle, dass er ihm nie alleine begegnete, oder er sich nach den Vorlesungen immer aus dem Staub machte, bevor Steve die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn zu erreichen. Doch nach ein paar Tagen war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Tony ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg ging. Und das war noch nicht alles. Die Zahl der Mädchen, die Stark verschliss, schien sich über Nacht schier zu verdoppeln. Er wusste, wo Tonys Einzelzimmer lag und hatte am letzten Samstagabend nach dem Spiel all seinen Mut zusammengenommen (der vielleicht auch vom Alkohol kommen mochte) und war zu dieser Tür gegangen. Doch grade als er um die Ecke gebogen war, musste er mit ansehen, wie sich gleich drei junge Studentinnen aus dem Zimmer stahlen, kichernd, leicht bekleidet, mit roten Wangen und sichtlich angetrunken. Sie hatten kleine Partyhüte auf den unordentlichen Frisuren und einen Augenblick kam Steve der Gedanke an eine Geburtstagsfeier. Nur, bis er den Blick weiter wandern ließ.  
Tony Stark, in einem nachtblauen Morgenmantel, schloss mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die schwere Holztür hinter ihnen.  
Steve war schlecht geworden. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte regelrecht zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war Bucky noch nicht dort gewesen.

Nur in seinen Träumen kam er Tony Stark nahe. Und das auf jede erdenkliche Art. Mehr als einmal wachte er schweißgebadet und erregt auf, den Kopf so voll mit den Erinnerungen an dieses einmalige Erlebnis, dass es ihn nachhaltig um den Schlaf brachte. Und auf seine Stimmung drückte. Er verlor mehr und mehr den Appetit und als er knapp zwei Monate nach seinem ersten Mal mit Tony beim Frühstück keinen Bissen zu sich nahm, wollten ihn seine Freunde schon zum Arzt schleppen.  
Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte er sich herausreden und so sehr er sich über die Fürsorge freute, er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm doch niemand helfen konnte. In diesen Tagen zog er sich mit seinem Skizzenblock immer öfter zurück und zeichnete viel. Landschaftsbilder auf dem Campus, Erinnerungen, Menschen, die er sah oder einfach nur wirre Symbole, die sich über das Papier zu bewegen schienen.  
Tony hatte mit seinem Verhalten sehr deutlich gezeigt, was er für ihn war.  
Einer von vielen.  
Eine Nacht wie jede andere.  
Es war nur Zufall gewesen, dass Steve in diesem Moment dort gewesen war, sonst hätte er wohl jeden anderen genommen. Der Gedanke hatte wenig Tröstliches an sich, und nur schweren Herzens versuchte sich der Blonde damit abzufinden und es abzuhaken.

„Steve, hast du einen Moment für mich?“, klopfte am darauffolgenden Dienstagabend Natasha an seine Tür. Er hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, lag auf dem Bett und las grade in seinem Geschichtsbuch, als sie den roten Schopf durch den Spalt hereinsteckte. Steve setzte sich auf, klappte das Buch zu und nickte ihr zu.  
„Klar, was gibt’s?“, erwiderte er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und klopfte vor sich aufs Bett.  
Natasha drückte die Tür hinter sich zu, kam langsam näher und setzte sich zu ihm. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie mit sich rang und einen Moment versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, ob es Ärger mit Clint gegeben hatte. Oder mit Bruce. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was ihr unsicheres Verhalten rechtfertigen würde. Er sah, wie sie tief durchatmete, den Kopf hob und ihn mit entschlossenem Blick ansah.  
„Wie lange willst du dich noch quälen, Steve?“, fragte sie mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme und der Ausdruck ihrer Augen wurde ganz weich.  
Irritiert legte er den Kopf schief.  
„So schlimm ist Geschichte nun auch wieder nicht, Nat…“, meinte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden.  
„Du musst mich nicht anlügen. Bei den Jungs klappt das vielleicht ganz gut, aber mir machst du nichts vor. Irgendetwas ist passiert und statt, dass du es uns erzählst, frisst du alles in dich hinein. Das brauchst du aber nicht. Ich bin doch da, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst…“  
Ertappt wich er ihrem Blick aus. Sein Nacken kribbelte, er schob die Hände unter die Oberschenkel, um sie nicht sehen zu lassen, dass sie zu zittern begonnen hatten.  
„Unsinn, Nat, du reimst dir da was zusammen. Mir geht’s gut.“  
„Lüg mich nicht an!“, ihre Stimme schnitt wie ein scharfes Messer durch die Stille im Raum. Unbewusst zuckte er zusammen. Manchmal verdrängte er ganz erfolgreich, wie angsteinflößend sie sein konnte.  
„Natasha, bitte. Es geht mir gut. Du machst dir umsonst Gedanken. Wenn ich wirklich mal mit jemandem reden wollen würde, bist du die erste, die es erfährt.“  
Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Der Kampf in ihren Augen, ob sie nachgeben oder ihn zwingen sollte, währte noch ein paar Herzschläge lang, bis sie schließlich ergeben seufzte und den Blick senkte.  
„Also gut, Steve… Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber bitte denk daran, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst. Egal wann. Egal, was es ist.“  
Sie blieb noch einen Moment bei ihm sitzen, als würde sie darauf warten, dass er doch noch etwas sagte, doch Steve lächelte sie nur an und nickte, als sie dann doch aufstand und langsam zur Tür ging. Sie sah noch einmal über die Schulter zurück, doch Steve hatte bereits das Buch wieder in der Hand und schlug die Seite mit der Nachkriegsgeschichte auf.

Er dachte viel an Tante Peggy in dieser Zeit. An ihre Geschichten von früher, als alles noch einfach gewesen war. Als die Welt so viel kleiner und übersichtlicher und unkomplizierter war.

Tage später spukten ihm Natashas Worte immer noch durch den Kopf. Er war betont gut gelaunt, sobald sie ihn ansah, doch jedes Mal, wenn ihm Tony über den Weg lief, versetzte das seinem Inneren einen kleinen Stich, den er nicht deuten konnte. Oder vielmehr nicht deuten wollte. Würde es vielleicht aufhören, wenn er sich jemandem anvertraute? Man sagte doch stets, geteiltes Leid sei halbes Leid, nicht wahr? Kurz vor Ende der letzten Vorlesung zog er daher sein Handy aus der Tasche, öffnete den Chat mit Natasha und starrte ihn ein paar Herzschläge einfach nur an, ohne etwas zu tippen. Er saß weit genug vom Dozenten weg um sich keine Sorgen zu machen, ertappt zu werden. Zumal es in der Uni die wenigstens Professoren und Dozenten zu stören schien, wenn sie in den Vorlesungen nicht aufpassten. Steve seufzte. Seine Gedanken waren reine Ablenkung, die seiner Unsicherheit entsprang. Sollte er ihr schreiben? Er beschloss, es ganz vorsichtig zu versuchen und tippte langsam, als könnten es sich die Buchstaben währenddessen noch einmal anders überlegen.  
„Hey Nat, bin gleich in der Bibliothek, magst du mir Gesellschaft leisten?“  
Ehe er das Handy wegpacken, ja nur den Bildschirm sperren konnte, vibrierte es bereits in seiner Hand und er hob erstaunt die Augenbraue, wie sie nur so schnell antworten konnte.  
„Ich warte an unserem Tisch“  
Als der Dozent wenig später die Studenten entließ, warf sich Steve den Tragegurt der Tasche über die Schulter und machte sich eilig auf den Weg, möglichst unauffällig und ohne Tony Stark auch nur mit Blicken zu streifen.  
Natasha saß tatsächlich bereits an ihrem üblichen Platz in einer Ecke des weitläufigen Raumes. Es war dämmrig hier drin, nicht zuletzt, weil der Himmel heute – zum ersten Mal seit Wochen – von dunklen Wolken verhangen war und damit zusätzlich auf Steves Stimmung drückte. Die kleinen Lampen auf den Tischen waren eingeschaltet und tauchten die Umgebung in warmes Licht.  
Der Blonde trat leise an seine Freundin heran und blieb einen Moment unsicher, mit den Händen auf der Stuhllehne ihr gegenüber, stehen. Natasha hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
„Na dann, ich bin ganz Ohr…“

_Tonys POV_

„Steeeeeeeeeve“, kam es keuchend über seine Lippen, als er sich unter dem großen Körper durchbog und die harte Länge des Blonden noch tiefer in ihn stieß. Sie füllte ihn aus, gab ihm endlich das Gefühl, komplett zu sein. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet? Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt? Aus einem Schleier aus Lust und Hitze spürte er, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern schier zu kochen schien, überall, wo Steves starke Hände ihn berührten, ihn hielten, ihn fest an sich drückten. Seine eigene Erregung pochte beinahe schmerzhaft zwischen ihnen, als Tony eine Hand aus dem Bettlaken löste und sie eilig darum schloss. Erneut erstickte ein Stöhnen seinen Versuch, etwas zu sagen. Seine Stimme versagte und er gab sich alle Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen. Er fand erst nach ein paar suchenden Herzschlägen Steves Blick, der sich in einem harten Rhythmus immer wieder in ihm versenkte. Die Hitze in ihm nahm Überhand, die Bewegungen seiner Finger wurden unregelmäßig und fahrig, der Blick dieser blauen Augen raubte ihm das letzte bisschen Verstand. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er hierhergekommen war, wusste nicht mehr, warum all das passierte, er wusste nur, dass es nie mehr enden sollte. Tony sah, wie Steve sich zu ihm vorbeugte, er spürte, wie sich Steves Hand aus seiner Hüfte löste und zu seiner Mitte griff, seine eigene Hand beiseiteschob und sie stattdessen selbst im schnellen Tempo passend zu den Stößen seiner Hüfte massierte. Das war zu viel für den Brünetten. Er krallte sich in Steves Arm fest, drängte sich ihm keuchend entgegen, zog an ihm, wollte ihm noch so viel näher sein… und kam laut Steves Namen stöhnend auf seine Bauchdecke.

Tony schlug die Augen auf und keuchte in die Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers. Sein Herz raste als hätte er einen zweihundert Meter Sprint hinter sich. Seine Hände umfassten seine inzwischen nicht mehr ganz steife Männlichkeit und ein Teil seines noch nicht arbeitenden Gehirns wusste bereits, wie es unter seiner Bettdecke aussah. Erschöpft setzte er sich auf, angelte nach der Flasche Wasser neben dem Bett, nachdem er die Hand angewidert an seiner Pyjamahose abgewischt hatte und versuchte langsam, in der Realität anzukommen.  
Es war dunkel um ihn herum, nur der Radiowecker leuchtete schwach in die Nacht und verkündete, dass es 3:16 Uhr war. Er war allein. Tony wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und zog die Knie an, um die Arme darauf zu legen.  
Schon wieder.  
Es war schon wieder passiert. Das wie vielte Mal war das nun in diesem Monat? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, weil es ihm langsam selbst schon unheimlich wurde, was er da Nacht für Nacht durchmachte. Und was es ihm Morgen für Morgen schwerer machte, unbeschwert und gewohnt arrogant aufzutreten. Natürlich hatte er sein Verhalten perfektioniert und niemand merkte einen Unterschied. Niemand kam auch nur auf die Idee, dass irgendetwas in Tony Starks Leben nicht perfekt laufen könnte. Wenn sie nur wüssten...! Er hätte ja ironisch aufgelacht, doch in diesem Moment fehlte ihm dazu schlicht der Atem. Er konnte selbst im wachen Zustand die erträumten Berührungen des Blonden noch fast auf der Haut spüren. Er sah in der Dunkelheit vor sich Schatten, die nicht da waren, und von denen er sich selbst nicht eingestand, wie sehr er sie sich herbeiwünschte. Wie sehr hatte er darauf gehofft, es würde aufhören! Er dachte wirklich, würde er nur genug Ablenkung finden und völlig ausgelaugt einschlafen, würde es anders sein. Welch ein Trugschluss! Kalt griff Einsamkeit nach ihm und er schlang die Arme fester um die Knie und fröstelte einen Augenblick.  
Gott sei Dank hatte er von Anfang an dafür gesorgt, dass kein nächtlicher Besuch länger blieb als unbedingt nötig. So kam er nicht in die Verlegenheit, sich erklären zu müssen.  
Denn völlig gleich, wie viele Studentinnen er in sein Bett holte, gleich, wie übernächtigt er war, weil er sich selbst auf Kaffee-Entzug setzte, er träumte sich beinahe jede Nacht wieder in die starken Arme von Steve Rogers. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig!  
Tony war viel gewohnt und hatte viel erlebt. Aber das – das brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Und er verlor mehr und mehr die Geduld mit sich selbst. Wie lange würde sein Unterbewusstsein denn noch so weitermachen? Wann würde es endlich einsehen, dass es keine Wiederholung geben konnte! Selbst, wenn er sich eingestünde, dass er gerne eine erleben würde…  
Moment, was dachte er da eigentlich?  
Der Brünette schüttelte erschrocken über sich selbst den Kopf. So konnte es doch wirklich nicht weitergehen. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück, knipste die Nachttischlampe an, griff nach seinem Handy und stand etwas ungelenk auf. Da er sowieso aus den verklebten Klamotten raus wollte, beschloss er, direkt duschen zu gehen. Weshalb es auch aufschieben? So würde er ohnehin nicht noch einmal einschlafen können. Also tapste er ins angrenzende Badezimmer, schaltete dort das Licht ein und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später lustlos und immer noch müde auf der Couch lag, konnte er allmählich die Dämmerung sehen, die sich von Osten her über den Himmel zog. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, nachdem er unter der Dusche vehement versucht hatte, nicht an Steve zu denken. Jetzt aber erlaubte er sich die Frage, ob der Blonde wohl noch schlief.  
Tony war zu Ohren gekommen, dass der Captain des Footballteams ein ausgesprochener Frühaufsteher war und bereits in der Morgendämmerung seine Runden über den Platz lief. Und plötzlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Er spürte ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln unter der Haut, als er sich, schlagartig hellwach, aufsetzte, fast von der Couch aufsprang und an seinen Kleiderschrank hetzte.  
Niemand außer Steve Rogers würde um diese Zeit auf dem Gelände unterwegs sein. Nicht mal der Coach selbst oder dieser Freund von Steve war wahnsinnig genug dafür.  
Vielleicht würde sein Unterbewusstsein endlich Ruhe geben, wenn er mit Steve redete. Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel, um endlich wieder gut schlafen zu können, ohne völlig fertig aufzuwachen. Aufgeregt begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Er würde ihn wieder sehen. Nicht in einem Vorlesungssaal. Nicht mit seinen Freunden im Gepäck. Steve allein.  
Hastig steckte Tony Stark noch das Handy ein, rubbelte sich mit dem Handtuch durchs noch feuchte Haar und warf noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel, ehe er sich wenig später auf leisen Sohlen auf den Weg machte, um in der kühlen Morgendämmerung zum Footballfeld zu laufen.


	4. Chapter 4

Guten Morgen zusammen ^^  
Ich bin momentan echt in Upload-Laune, zumal ich auch das Gefühl hab, dass die Kapitel gar nicht so lang sind, wie sie in meinem Open Office Dokument wirken :D Also gehts heute einfach mal direkt weiter :)  
Gebt mir doch Feedback <3 <3

Here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 4

_Steves POV_

Heute würde ein guter Tag werden. Er hatte es mehr als rechtzeitig aus den Federn geschafft, lief in der kühlen Morgenluft grade seine neue Bestzeit und lauschte den ersten Vögeln, die in der Dämmerung langsam wach wurden. Ansonsten herrschte Stille auf dem Campus und Steve wusste diese Zeit zu genießen. Er bekam den Kopf frei, wenn er morgens in dieser Ruhe seine Runden laufen und nachdenken konnte. Über das Training, die Saison, seine Freunde, die Vorlesungen… Und Tony Stark. Immer wieder Tony Stark.  
Aber heute dachte er nicht an den Brünetten! Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte er gut geschlafen, fühlte sich fit und ausgeruht und schob jeden Gedanken an den Jüngeren beiseite. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl, das Steve empfand. Er lächelte grade beinahe zufrieden in sich hinein, als er das Tempo noch einmal erhöhte und sich in die letzten Meter noch mehr reinkniete.  
Sein Herz schlug heftig, als er nach seiner gedachten Ziellinie die Geschwindigkeit allmählich drosselte und langsamer werdend schließlich zum Stehen kam. Er fühlte das gewohnte prickelnde Gefühl, das seine Muskeln durchfuhr nach dem Training und dehnte gerade die Sehnen, als ihn etwas innehalten ließ.  
Steve richtete sich auf und sah sich aufmerksam um. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Ursprung für das eigenartige Gefühl ausgemacht hatte. Er war nicht mehr allein. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes saß eine schmale Gestalt am unteren Rand der Tribüne und sah ihn an.  
Skeptisch hob der Blonde eine Augenbraue und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Da begegnete sein Blick dem des Sitzenden. Konnte das sein…?  
In der Dämmerung war Steve nicht sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte, oder ob die Ähnlichkeit zu Tony Stark reiner Zufall oder gar eine Einbildung war. Die Schatten waren noch zu dunkel, um das Gesicht über die Entfernung genau zu erkennen, doch irgendetwas ließ ihn langsam auf die Tribünen zugehen. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwerer an, als sie sollten und sein Atem ging viel zu unregelmäßig, selbst nach diesem Laut. Er schalt sich selbst in Gedanken dafür, so nervös zu sein. Dabei konnte er noch nicht einmal sicher sein, wirklich auf Tony zuzugehen. Steve wurde kurz noch langsamer, schluckte schwer, schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und sah wieder auf.  
„Stell dich nicht so an!“, blaffte ihn seine innere Stimme an und ihm war, als könnte er Natasha in der Weite lachen hören.  
Er straffte die Schultern auf dem Weg und versuchte, die Unsicherheit, die ihn plötzlich befallen hatte, abzuschütteln, doch sie wurde mit jedem Schritt eher größer als geringer.  
Sein Puls sollte sich längst wieder beruhigt haben, doch das Herz schlug genauso wild wie vorhin, als er aus dem letzten Sprint gekommen war. Er war nur noch wenige Meter von der Tribüne und damit von Tony Stark entfernt, den er nun in der langsam aufgehenden Sonne deutlicher erkennen konnte. Der Kleinere stand auf, Steve sah, wie er einen Moment von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und dann sichtbar die Schultern anspannte. Kühle Gelassenheit lag auf seinen Zügen, als der Blonde vor ihm zum Stehen kam und ihn musterte.  
Tony hatte dunklen Jeanshosen an und ein verboten eng geschnittenes Hemd in einem zarten hellblau. Seine Haare hingen ihm unordentlich und verführerisch wie immer ins Gesicht. Eines seiner üblichen, nichtssagenden Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und Steve schluckte, um seine Gedanken ganz schnell wieder im Zaum zu halten.  
Er sah Tony vor seinem inneren Auge bereits wieder in deutlich weniger Kleidung, sich unter ihm auf der Matratze winden und hörte sein leises Stöhnen, das sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt hatte. Er sah, wie sich die feinen Muskeln im Halbdunkel unter der Haut abzeichneten, sah den Film von Schweiß, der darauf glänzte. Er spürte die Hitze, die von Tonys Haut auf seine überging, fühlte, wie er über den schmalen Rücken strich und die weiche Haut an der Hüfte entlang. Kurz glaubte er sogar, den Geschmack von diesem kleinen, reichen Genie auf den Lippen zu schmecken, als er eilig draufbiss.  
Verdammt! Er hatte es doch so gut geschafft, nicht mehr permanent an ihn zu denken! Er hatte seit einigen Nächten nicht einmal mehr von ihm geträumt! Doch nun, als der Brünette so in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages vor ihm stand, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, mit der schicken Brille auf der Nase und dem lässigen Ausdruck in den Augen, durch die ein winziger Schatten huschte, bröckelte seine Selbstbeherrschung. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht plötzlich leise auf zu keuchen, weil die Erinnerung ihm immer noch mehr Bilder vor Augen führte und es wirkliche Anstrengung brauchte, sie wieder in sein Unterbewusstsein zurück zu drängen.  
Wie sehr hatte er sich das gewünscht? Mit Tony Stark reden zu können? Mit ihm alleine zu sein? Von ihm wahrgenommen zu werden! Und nun, endlich, nach fast zwei Monaten, schien sich dieser Wunsch zu erfüllen!  
Doch Steve gemahnte sich zur Vorsicht. Nur, weil er hier war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er deswegen hier war. Es hieß noch lange nicht, dass Tony etwas für ihn empfand. Und schon gar nicht, dass er sich so nach ihm sehnte, wie Steve es nach Tony tat…  
„Morgen“, rang sich Steve schließlich ab, um die angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie unter Wasser während er darauf wartete, dass der Brünette antwortete. Er wollte seine Stimme hören, wollte, dass der Dunkelhaarige seinen Namen aussprach. Wie in seinen Träumen, die er mehr oder weniger erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den Klang seines Namens, wenn Tony ihn stöhnte, wenn er sich unter ihm wand sich ihm entgegen drückte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, um nicht rot zu werden, während er den Kleineren immer noch stumm ansah. Tony erwiderte seinen Blick wortlos und dem Blonden fiel es zunehmend schwerer, nicht wegzusehen. Er wünschte sich, dass das Genie endlich etwas sagen würde, doch die Sekunden verstrichen und nichts geschah.

_Tonys POV_

Wie gern würde er jetzt einfach die Hand ausstrecken und ihn berühren? Wie gern würde er jetzt mit seinen zitternden Fingerspitzen über die Muskeln in diesem viel zu engen Shirt fahren und das weiche Gefühl und die Wärme in sich aufnehmen? Warum nur war das alles so kompliziert? Er war doch extra hierhergekommen, um mit Steve zu sprechen. Und nun stand er hier vor ihm, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt um den Größeren ansehen zu können, und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, den Gruß zu erwidern. Stattdessen bekam er kein Wort heraus und sah ihn einfach nur an, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.  
Tony wusste, dass er etwas sagen musste. Er benahm sich wie ein Vollidiot. Und das war er nun wirklich nicht. Er konnte Idioten nicht ausstehen. Seiner Meinung nach sollte es gar keine Idioten geben. Sie verbrauchten nur Sauerstoff. Vielleicht könnten sie zur Unterhaltung reichen, aber dann mussten es schon besondere Idioten sein. Seine Wangen wurden warm, als er nach Worten suchte in seinem Kopf und schließlich atmete er einfach tief durch, blinzelte – sein Verstand setzte wieder ein! – und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln.  
„Was machst du denn schon so früh hier draußen, Rogers?“  
Ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte über das hübsche Gesicht des Größeren und Tony ermahnte sich, nicht zu arrogant zu sein. Denn er wollte Steve ja nicht vertreiben, sondern nur mit ihm sprechen.  
„Morgendliches Training, Stark. Die Frage ist eher, was du hier schon treibst?“  
War das etwa ein Anflug von Enttäuschung, den er da in der festen Stimme des Größeren hörte?  
„Das!“, hob er die rechte Hand und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger mitten in Steves verdutztes Gesicht, „ist eine sehr gute Frage, Rogers. Und wodurch zeichnen sich gute Fragen aus? Na? Genau, dadurch, dass sie eine einfache Antwort haben! Eine Antwort, die leicht zu formulieren, zu verstehen und wieder zu geben ist und so alles andere als kompliziert erscheint. Erstaunlicherweise sind es aber oft die einfachen Antworten, die am kompliziertesten sind, wenn man erst einmal darüber nachdenkt. Meinst du nicht auch? Um aber auf die einfache Antwort zu deiner Frage zurück zu kommen…“, Tony machte eine Pause, nachdem er sich in seinem Monolog ein paar Schritte um den Quarterback herumbewegt hatte. Hatte Steve bemerkt, wie unsicher er war? Eine dumme Angewohnheit von ihm, wenn er mal nervös wurde, war seine Plapperei. Dann sprach er einfach drauf los, ohne zum Punkt zu kommen und innerlich hätte er sich in diesem Augenblick dafür geohrfeigt. Er atmete tief ein, drehte sich wieder zu seinem Gesprächspartner um, zögerte kurz, um schwer zu schlucken, und beendete seinen Satz seufzend.  
„Ich wollte dich sprechen.“  
Er beobachtete Steves Gesicht, wie sich seine Augen überrascht weiteten, wie sich Erstaunen in ihnen abzeichnete, Verwirrung und ein winziges Funkeln, das Tony nicht deuten konnte. War das... Freude? Tonys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ob er Steve zum Lächeln bringen konnte? Er stellte ihn sich kurz mit einem Lächeln vor und wüsste gern, ob er dabei so hübsch aussah wie in seiner Vorstellung.  
„Und wozu?“, hakte der Blonde tonlos nach. Tony sah, dass er schluckte und war das da ein winziger Hauch Rot auf seinen Wangen oder nur das Licht der Sonne, das sich auf ihnen spiegelte?  
Diesmal tat Tonys Herz einen Satz. Er spürte den Schlag einmal durch den ganzen Körper.  
In Gedanken rief er sich zur Ordnung. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein! Wenn er den Damen begegnete, die das Vergnügen gehabt hatten, eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen, war das niemals dermaßen verkrampft oder steif, so wie das hier! Er wusste gar nicht, was mit ihm los war. Natürlich verfolgte ihn keine der besagten Studentinnen auch Wochen später noch in seinen Träumen, aber trotzdem! Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Sonst würden diese Träume nie aufhören.  
„Stark? Alles in Ordnung?“, holte ihn Steve aus seinen Gedanken zurück und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ihm noch eine Antwort schuldete.  
Er räusperte sich und wich dem forschenden Blick aus.  
„Danke, es geht mir gut. Generell geht es mir gut. Manchmal glaube ich, es könnte mir gar nicht besser gehen…“, faselte er sinnlos drauf los ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte und wurde auch prompt von Steve unterbrochen, der sich ein Stück nach vorne gebeugt hatte um ihm auf einer Ebene in die Augen sehen zu können.  
„Tony“, drang die tiefe Stimme leise an seine Ohren und ließ ihn augenblicklich erstarren. Der Klang seines Namens ließ ihn erröten und sein Herz bis zum Hals hoch pochen. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Ohren und er ballte die Hände eilig zu Fäusten um das leichte Zittern zu unterdrücken. Ein heißer Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter.  
„Ich finde dich deutlich angenehmer, wenn du weniger redest…“, flüsterte Steve ihm zu.  
Tony klappte der Mund auf. Hatte Steve das grade wirklich zu ihm gesagt? Seine Wangen brannten, als er den Atem des Größeren auf der Haut spüren konnte. Es kostete ihn alle zur Verfügung stehende Selbstbeherrschung, nicht die Hand zu heben und ihm über die Wange zu streicheln oder mehr. Er stand wie paralysiert da und rang um Worte.  
„Es… Es ist dir lieber, wenn ich die Klappe halte, Rogers? Tja, das tut mir echt leid Cap – ich darf dich doch Cap nennen? – aber ich rede nunmal viel. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob dir das bewusst ist, aber ich habe sehr viel zu sagen. Und was ich eigentlich sage wollte, bevor du mich unterbrochen hast, also…“  
Tony war unsicher einen Schritt zurück gestolpert, um wieder Luft holen zu können. Steve richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Anscheinend war er sich nicht sicher, ob Tony überhaupt etwas sagen wollte. Oder wusste, was es war.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das längst vergessen. Er wusste, er war hier, um mit dem Footballspieler zu sprechen. Aber wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte, das war ihm gänzlich entfallen. Normalerweise würde er mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, nicht lange drum herumreden, aber jetzt fiel ihm genau das so unglaublich schwer. Und er konnte nicht einmal erklären, warum.  
Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue. Innerlich wartete Tony nur darauf, dass er ungeduldig mit dem Fuß zu wippen begann. Er ließ seinen Blick an dem Blonden entlangwandern, erlaubte sich, einen Moment an dem perfekten Körper entlang zu schmachten und räusperte sich dann leise um sich selbst wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Was natürlich auch Steve war. Wenn auch… anders.  
„Tony, was willst du eigentlich?“, seufzte Steve schließlich, als er sichtlich die Geduld verlor. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und musterte den Jüngeren abschätzig.  
„Dass du nochmal mit mir schläfst!“, entfuhr es dem Dunkelhaarigen plötzlich und deutlich zu laut, als Steve schon im Begriff war, sich von ihm abzuwenden.  
Der Blonde erstarrte. Auch Tonys Atem setzte einen Moment aus, genauso wie sein Herzschlag.  
Was tat er da eigentlich? Das hatte er doch gar nicht sagen wollen! Wie konnte ihn sein sonst so brillanter Verstand nur grade jetzt so im Stich lassen? Seine Wangen liefen dunkelrot an, als endlich wieder Leben in den Größeren kam und er ihn wieder ansah. Unbewusst kniff Tony kurz die Augen zu, als er am Rande seines Sichtfeldes sah, wie Steve eine Hand hob. Würde er ihm für diese Aussage eine reinhauen? Ihm gar eine Ohrfeige verpassen? Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so undefinierbar! Doch der insgeheim schon erwartete Schlag blieb aus. Unsicher öffnete der Jüngere die Augen wieder und just in diesem Moment legte Steve seine Lippen auf Tonys. Er atmete den Geruch des Älteren ein, sog den Duft regelrecht auf. Der Blonde strich sanft mit der rechten Hand über Tonys Wange. Es war ein schüchterner, zarter Kuss, fast nur eine flüchtige Berührung der Lippen. Der Brünette erzitterte unter diesem sanften Kuss, ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen stahl sich von seinen Lippen, als Steve sich wieder aufrichtete und die Augen öffnete. Der Ausdruck der blauen Irden brannte sich in Tonys Erinnerungen ein und Erleichterung durchflutete seinen überspannten Körper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ^^ bis ganz bald!


	5. Chapter 5

Wunderschönen guten Abend ^^

Hier ist das nächste Kapitelchen <3

viel Spaß beim Lesen ihr Lieben ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 5

_Steves POV_

Steve konnte die Situation selbst Stunden später kaum realisieren.

Was da heute im Morgengrauen über ihn gekommen war, konnte er sich auch nicht erklären. Er hatte nicht nur übertrieben provokativ auf Stark reagiert – er war selbst erstaunt, wie cool er geblieben war, obwohl ihm das Herz schier aus dem Brustkorb springen wollte! - er hatte ihn auch noch geküsst! Mitten auf dem Campus! Er verdrängte den Gedanken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie jemand gesehen hätte. Er wollte sich damit nicht befassen, zumal es sich viel zu gut angefühlt hatte, Tonys Lippen auf den eigenen zu spüren. Beim letzten Mal hatten sie nach Alkohol geschmeckt, daran erinnerte er sich noch, doch diesmal blieb ihm vor allem im Kopf, wie erstaunlich weich sie sich an seine eigenen geschmiegt hatten. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um den Gedanken abzuschütteln. So kam er nicht weiter!

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Jetzt hatte Stark seine Handynummer, um die er ihn mit verführerischer Stimme gebeten hatte, und obendrein noch eine Einladung für die kommende Nacht per SMS auf seinem Handy. Wieder und wieder starrte er die kurze Nachricht auf dem Display an, schmucklos, direkt. Einfach genau das, was Stark wollte. Unverblümt auf den Punkt gebracht.

„Du und ich. Halb eins. Mein Zimmer“

Dass er nicht noch „Fick mich“ dazugeschrieben hatte, war schon alles. Steve war es heiß den Rücken hinabgeflossen, als er die Worte das erste Mal gelesen hatte, immer Tonys Stimme dabei im Ohr. Dieser Klang, der ihm durch und durch ging, ließ Steve innerlich erschaudern, das Blut schoss durch seine Venen und seine Handflächen wurden feucht. Eilig wischte er sie an seiner Hose ab.

Er saß allein in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Bucky hatte sich nach dem Abendessen von ihm verabschiedet und war mit Sam wer-weiß-wohin verschwunden. Natasha war er, soweit es irgendwie möglich gewesen war, den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen. Er war sehr dankbar gewesen um das anstrengende Training, das ihm die perfekte Ausrede geliefert hatte, sich nachmittags nochmal zurückzuziehen. Unruhig war er durch den kleinen Raum gewandert, ständig auf und ab, nachdem die Nachricht aufgeleuchtet hatte und nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, griff er mit zitternden Fingern danach und tippte eine einsilbige Antwort. Er wusste nicht, ob Stark wirklich eine erwartete, seine Nachricht hatte schon mehr von einem Befehl als einer Bitte.

Doch Steve wusste, würde er nicht antworten, würde er sich um entscheiden. Also machte er lieber gleich Nägel mit Köpfen.

„OK“, hatte er getippt, es abgeschickt und das Handy anschließend unter sein Kopfkissen geschoben, um es nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Jetzt aber, im Dunkeln, weit nach elf, saß er hier auf dem Bett, starrte die kurze Unterhaltung – wenn man es denn so nennen wollte – an und haderte immer noch mit sich selbst.

Hatte er zu überstürzt zugesagt?

Wollte er das überhaupt?

Er konnte nicht stillsitzen. Unruhig stand Steve auf und begann wieder, durch den Raum zu tigern. Da Bucky weg war, weitete er seine Runde auf den Gemeinschaftsraum aus und ließ sich immer noch ruhelos auf die Couch sinken.

Er würde noch einmal mit Tony Stark schlafen.

Der Gedanke verdrängte alles andere in seinem Kopf. Sein erstes Mal mit Tony war inzwischen über 6 Wochen her und doch kam es ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Sie hatten zu viel getrunken und nachdem er sich von der Gruppe auf der Stufenparty abgekapselt hatte – mit der Ausrede, er wolle frische Luft schnappen – hatte Tony ihn auf dem Flur abgefangen. Und ehe er es sich versah, waren sie in seinem Zimmer gewesen und hatten Steves Laken zerwühlt. Allein bei der Erinnerung daran, beschleunigte sich sein Puls und wenn er daran dachte, dass ihm das in wenigen Stunden wieder gegönnt sein würde, wurden seine Wangen ganz heiß und sein Blut sammelte sich in deutlich tieferen Regionen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein leises Keuchen zu unterdrücken, das den Weg aus seiner Kehle suchte. Seit wann war er denn so notgeil? Noch dazu auf einen Kerl?

Steve hatte sich nie Gedanken um seine Sexualität gemacht. Er fand Frauen attraktiv und die ein oder andere auch sehr anziehend. Es hatte halt bisher nie wirklich geklappt. Er wartete auf das berühmte „Funken“, doch das war ihm noch nicht begegnet. Und nun hatte er sein erstes Mal ausgerechnet an einen Kerl verloren – noch dazu an Anthony Edward „Tony“ Stark! Es war so unglaublich einfach gewesen, er hatte nicht mehr nachgedacht und sich einfach treiben lassen. Und heute? Würde es heute wieder so einfach sein?

Steves Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand. Ihr Ticken kam ihm plötzlich so unendlich laut vor, dass es sogar das Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönen konnte.

Es war kurz vor 12. Sein Herz tat einen heftigen Satz und wurde dann deutlich ruhiger. Die Nervosität ebbte ab und er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er aufstand und sich selbst zunickte.

Steve huschte in sein Zimmer, holte sich seinen Dusch-kram und beeilte sich, in den Waschraum zu kommen. Er wollte sich noch kurz abduschen, bevor er bei dem Milliardärs-Sprössling aufkreuzte.

Um Punkt halb eins stand Steve in dunklen Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt mit noch feuchten Haaren und pochendem Herzen vor Tony Starks Zimmertür. Der Flur lag in Dunkelheit, er war froh, dass niemand mehr unterwegs war. Nun ja, es war Sonntagnacht. Viele Studenten hatten sich wegen der nahenden Prüfungen früh in ihre Zimmer verzogen und normalerweise würde er nun auch schon schlafen. Dennoch wusste er um sein Glück, dass sich niemand mehr herumtrieb. Er atmete tief durch und sprach sich innerlich selbst Mut zu. Steve hob die Hand und klopfte leise mit den Handknöcheln an. Die schwere Holztür flog auf, noch ehe er die Hand ganz sinken lassen konnte. Erschrocken zuckte der Blonde zusammen und reagierte etwas verspätet auf die deutlich kleinere Gestalt, die da im Türrahmen stand, die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn mit festem Griff in den Raum hineinzog. Er stolperte zwei Schritte vorwärts und hörte, wie die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel. Er wand sich um und begegnete Tonys Blick. Der Kleinere lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Tür und ein Teil von Steves Gehirn fragte sich, wie er so schnell hinter ihn gekommen war, doch der Rest war von Tonys Anblick gefangen.

Der Dunkelhaarige trug eine Art Trainingsanzug mit offener Sweatjacke und darunter nur ein hauchdünnes, ärmelloses Shirt, das Steve sofort die weiche Haut in Erinnerung rief, die es kaum zu verbergen vermochte. Der schlichte Stil der Kleidung ließ darauf schließen, dass es teure Designerware sein musste, auch wenn es in diesem Moment genauso gut ein alter Fetzen hätte sein können, denn Steve war sich sicher, ihm jedes Stück Stoff in kürzester Zeit vom Körper reißen zu können. Tonys Haare waren wie immer gestylt und hingen ihm in wenigen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Dazu trug er seine schlichte Brille. Das Licht im Raum war ausgeschaltet, Steve konnte Tony nur so gut erkennen, weil vereinzelt Spots hier drin aufgestellt waren, die Helligkeit verteilten. Ganz leise lief Musik, die der Blonde aber kaum wahrnahm. Sie war nicht wichtig genug.

„Hi“, hauchte er und wusste einen Moment lang nicht wohin mit seinem Blick. Er fühlte sich plötzlich viel zu groß und fehl am Platz hier drin.

Tonys Gemeinschaftsraum, den er ganz für sich allein hatte, war eine unordentliche Mischung aus Werkstatt und Wohnzimmer. Überall lagen Kabel und Metallteile herum, an der Rückwand stand ein großes, einladendes Sofa mit einem noch größeren Fernseher. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war nur halb offen, sodass Steve nicht hineingesehen hätte, selbst wenn es ihn in diesem Moment interessiert haben sollte.

Der Kleinere hob den Kopf und der Blick, der Steve traf, ließ ihm sofort die Röte in die Wangen schießen. Er sah so verführerisch aus, seine Augen schienen zu leuchten und ihm so viel zu sagen, auch wenn er nicht einen Bruchteil davon verstand.

Er wollte ihn berühren.

Das war der einzige Gedanke, den er zu fassen imstande war. Und ehe er sich selbst davon abhalten konnte, war er einen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen und hatte die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt. Und Tony sprang regelrecht hinein. Er drängte sich an Steve und drückte ihm einen fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen, der den Größeren einen halben Schritt zurücktaumeln ließ. Doch er erwiderte sofort. Ohne Umschweife öffnete er den Mund und ließ zu, dass Tony seine Zunge mit der eigenen umspielte, sie stumm herausforderte. Ganz ohne sein Zutun fielen Steve die Augen zu und er glaubte ein leises Seufzen zu hören, das eindeutig nur aus Tonys Kehle kommen konnte.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die fremde Zunge zurückdrängte, sich tiefer zu Tony beugte und mit einer Hand durch die dunklen Haare strich.

Sein Puls raste und er glaubte, sein Brustkorb müsse platzen, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Tony öffnete die Augen und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Hallo Rogers, du bist pünktlich.“

„Deine Einladung war sehr präzise, was das angeht“, raunte Steve und sah einen Moment zur Seite, bis der Kleinere ihm eine Hand an die gerötete Wange legte und ihn noch einmal, diesmal deutlich zärtlicher, küsste.

„Ich bin immer sehr präzise, das sollte dir bekannt sein…“, murmelte der Brünette, doch Steve erstickte die aufkommende Wörterflut, indem er ihn einfach um die Hüfte packte, ein Stück vom Boden hochhob und ihn erneut küsste.

_Tonys POV _

Er keuchte erstickt in den Kuss, als er plötzlich den Halt unter den Füßen verlor. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Steve stark sein musste, doch dass er ihn so ohne Weiteres hochheben würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er schmiegte sich in die starken Arme und an die breite Brust, umschlang Steve mit seinen Armen, vergrub die Hände in den blonden Strähnen und stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein. Die letzten Stunden waren die Hölle gewesen und jetzt endlich durchflutete ihn Erleichterung und die Sehnsucht wandelte sich in ein unterschwelliges Glücksgefühl, das ihn von innen ausfüllte. Als Steve ihn langsam wieder auf die Füße sinken ließ, rutschte er an dem muskulösen Körper hinunter und spürte dabei die deutliche Beule in der Hose des Blonden. Tony hob den Blick und sah gerade noch, wie Steve sich auf die Unterlippe biss, die Augen schloss und bemüht langsam durchatmete. Sein Herz tat einen heftigen Satz.

Steve war erregt.

Seinetwegen.

Seine eigene Mitte verlangte bereits seit dem Klopfen an der Türe nach Aufmerksamkeit, die Tony noch nicht bereit war, ihr zu geben. Er wollte ihn spüren. Er wollte dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl wieder spüren, das sich in sein Unterbewusstsein gebrannt hatte und nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte. Noch nie zuvor war ihm etwas Derartiges passiert und Tony wollte es mit keinem anderen teilen. Sein Atem ging hektisch, als er nach Steves Hand griff, dieser seinen Blick kurz unsicher erwiderte und er ihn langsam durch den Raum zog. Er wollte nicht hier herumstehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Steve so viel Stoff anhatte. Er ging rückwärts, den Blick immer fest auf den Blonden geheftet und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das vermeintliche Chaos im Raum, das nur er verstand und zog ihn schließlich durch die nur halb geöffnete Tür in das etwas kleinere Schlafzimmer.

Er verstand nicht viel von Deko und hatte für den Schnickschnack auch nichts übrig, doch er hatte sich Mühe gegeben und außer zwei kleinen Lampen neben dem Bett auch noch ein paar elektrische Kerzen auf dem Fenstersims platziert, deren Licht sanft vor sich hin flackerte. Das Bett hatte er nach den letzten Wochen heute extra noch einmal frisch bezogen. Für einen Tony Stark war das schon fast zu viel Romantik, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte.

Jetzt aber war es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig. Er lotste Steve zum Bett, stieg vor ihm auf die ausladende Matratze und kniete sich darauf, um ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen und in dem unendlichen Blau seiner Augen zu versinken. Durch das wenige Licht wirkten sie noch viel tiefer als im Hellen und Tony hatte das Gefühl, sich darin zu verlieren. Steve neigte sich zu ihm, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, was ihm eine herrliche Gänsehaut bescherte, die seinen Rücken überzog und presste ihm erneut verlangend die Lippen auf. Der Blonde lehnte sich weiter gegen ihn, sodass Tony sich langsam auf den Rücken sinken ließ und ihn mit sich zog. Ungeduldig strichen seine Finger über das zu enge T-Shirt des deutlich Größeren und suchten den unteren Saum, um sich darunter zu stehlen und endlich – endlich!! – wieder diese verboten weiche und warme Haut zu berühren. Er stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein und als Steve sich von seinen Lippen löste, legte er bereitwillig den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm mehr Platz an seinem Hals zu geben, den der Größere mit Lippen und Zunge zu erkunden begann. Seine Finger schoben den Stoff weiter nach oben, zerrten daran und Steve schien zu verstehen, ließ einen Moment von Tonys Hals ab und zog sich das störende Kleidungsstück über den Kopf. Der Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er den durchtrainierten Oberkörper des Footballspielers selbst im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers deutlich ausmachen konnte und seine Finger machten sich selbstständig auf dem Weg, die Muskeln zu berühren. Er strich über die breite Brust, Steves abwartenden Blick auf sich wissend und raffte sich schließlich wieder komplett auf die Knie hoch, um die Haut nun seinerseits sanft mit den Lippen entlang zu küssen. Er spürte deutlich, wie sich eine erregende Gänsehaut auf Steve ausbreitete und genoss das Gefühl, das sich dabei in seinem Magen bemerkbar machte. Er hob den Kopf und versank erneut in dem unendlichen Blau und schnappte nach Luft, als er schlicht vergaß, wieder einzuatmen.

„Tony…“, hauchte der Größere kaum hörbar, mit hochroten Wangen und schien einen Moment nicht zu wissen, wohin er mit seinen Händen sollte. Angesprochener fing beide ein und legte sie sich selbst um den Hals, wo Steve begann, ihn zögerlich zu streicheln und durch die Strähnen zu fahren. Der Klang seines Namens sickerte einmal durch seinen gesamten Körper und sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Erregung auf sehr deutliche Weise erneut in Erinnerung rief. Sie pochte hart gegen den Stoff seiner Hose und er schluckte schwer, ehe er etwas erwidern konnte.

„Fühlt sich das… gut an?“, fragte der Brünette leise und strich provokativ mit dem rechten Zeigefinger hauchzart über die warme Haut. Seine Lippen folgten der Bewegung und er hauchte zärtlich zwischen den Küssen die glatte Haut an. Steve erschauderte unter seinen Berührungen, was Tony ein zufriedenes Lächeln entlockte. Während der Blonde immer noch am Rand des überdimensionierten Bettes stand, verfluchte sich das kleine Genie kurzzeitig selbst, dass er ihn samt Schuhen hier hereingezogen hatte.

Verspätet beeilte sich Steve zu nicken, was den Teenager nur aus den halb geschlossenen Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Er wollte seine Stimme unbedingt noch einmal hören und suchte fieberhaft nach Worten, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Sag mir, was du magst und was nicht“, flüsterte der Kleinere und strich dabei die nackten Seiten an Steves Oberkörper entlang, was diesen zu einem lauten Aufkeuchen brachte. Musik in Tonys Ohren.

„D-Das… weiß... ich nicht“, hörte er die begehrte Stimme so leise sagen, dass er einen Moment nicht sicher war, ihn richtig verstanden zu haben. Irritiert hielt er inne und sah auf.

„Du weißt es nicht?“, wiederholte er vorsichtig und schmiegte seinen Oberkörper noch etwas näher an Steves.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und wich seinem Blick aus. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit und umsichtig hob er die rechte Hand, legte sie an Steves rot glühende Wange und suchte seinen Blick.

„Wieso nicht…?“, verließen grade die Worte seine Lippen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam, „ich mach auch nichts anders als es eine Frau tun würde…“

Hatte Steve mit Männern einfach noch keine großen Erfahrungen? In der Morgendämmerung hatte er so selbstbewusst geklungen, als könne ihn nichts mehr überraschen. Tony biss sich kurzzeitig auf die Unterlippe. Er war nicht sicher, ob das jetzt ein Problem werden würde. Er spürte Steves harte Erregung nach wie vor deutlich an seinem Körper und er glaubte im schwachen Licht zu sehen, dass die Wangen seines Gegenübers noch dunkler wurden, doch das unsichere Gefühl fraß sich fest in seine Eingeweide. Bis Steve ihm den Kopf wieder zuwandte und er antwortete.

„Weil du… mein… mein Erster… warst“

Tonys Augen weiteten sich und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, dass ihm nicht der Mund offenstand.

Bedeutete das etwa das, was er glaubte, dass es bedeutete? Steve war Jungfrau gewesen? Jetzt war es an Tony, rot zu werden. Er hatte ihm sein erstes Mal gestohlen ohne es zu wissen? Ja, ohne es sogar in irgendeiner Art zu bemerken? Gut, er war betrunken gewesen, aber er hätte niemals gedachte, dass er so etwas nicht merken würde…! Tausend Fragen explodierten in seinem Kopf und einen Moment musste er die Luft anhalten, um nicht irgendwelchen Unsinn zu sagen. Wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre…!

Steves Blick nahm einen leidenden Ausdruck an und schnell fing sich Tony wieder. Er fasste einen Entschluss. Wenn er ihn schon um ein romantisches erstes Mal gebracht hatte, würde er sich an dieses hier nur umso besser erinnern! Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er jede Sekunde davon genoss!

Eilig lächelte er ihn wieder an und nickte ihm zu. Er musste ihm die Unsicherheit nehmen, die sich deutlich in seinen Augen abzeichnete. Immerhin wollte er nicht die Stimmung ruinieren. Dafür hatte er sich viel zu lange hierauf gefreut!

Er streckte sich und küsste Steve zärtlich, bis er spüren konnte, dass auch er erneut lächelte und als er sich wieder von ihm löste, raunte er ihm leise „Zieh die Schuhe aus“ zu. Steve kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und kaum hatte er die Schnürsenkel geöffnet, zog Tony an ihm, bis er schließlich ganz im Bett angekommen war. Endlich hatte er den Blonden da, wo er ihn seit nunmehr fast acht Wochen haben wollte. Neben ihm in seinem riesigen Bett, ganz für sich allein. Auch wenn es beim letzten Mal Steves Bett gewesen war. Ungestüm verwickelte er ihn wieder in einen heißen Zungenkuss, keuchte atemlos in den Kuss hinein, als sich Steve unerwartet über ihn lehnte und Tony in die Kissen drückte. Steve kniete sich über ihn, schob mit einem Bein seine schlanken Schenkel auseinander, was ihm einen neuen heißen Schauer bescherte. Er spürte forschende Hände, die sich unter sein Shirt schoben, über seinen Bauch streichelten und heiße Spuren hinterließen, wo immer sie ihn berührten. Atemlos drängte er sich Steve entgegen, rieb seinen Schritt an dem muskulösen Oberschenkel, der zwischen seinen Beinen lag und so viel Reibung erzeugte, dass Tony laut aufstöhnte. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde er in seine Klamotten kommen, noch ehe Steve ihn überhaupt richtig berührte.

„Fuck“, keuchte er erregt und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Steve nutzte die Gelegenheit und überfiel sofort den schmalen Hals und küsste sich die deutlich pulsierende Schlagader hinab, schob zeitgleich die Jacke und das Shirt weiter nach oben und nutzte Tonys atemlosen Moment schamlos aus, um diesem endlich einen Teil der störenden Klamotten abzustreifen.

„Nicht fluchen“, flüsterte er ihm heißer ins Ohr, was Tony schon wieder ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Bereitwillig ließ der Brünette sich ausziehen, umfasste Steves Gesicht und zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich heran. Von wegen keine Erfahrung! Sollte es wirklich stimmen, dass Steve noch unerfahren war, so hatte er ein wahnsinnig gutes Gespür dafür, was Tony wollte. Und Tony wollte alles. Seine Hände tasteten sich über den durchtrainierten Oberkörper, tiefer und tiefer und er rutschte unwillkürlich ein wenig nach unten, winkelte die Beine an um an Steves Hosenbund zu kommen.

Ja, er wollte, dass der Blonde eine unvergessliche Nacht erleben würde. Dennoch war er noch nie sehr geduldig gewesen und konnte seine pochende Mitte nicht mehr ignorieren. Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen in den Bund der Jeans eintauchen, öffnete nach den ersten sanften Berührungen Knopf und Reißverschluss und genoss das ungehaltene Keuchen des über ihm Liegenden, als er ganz behutsam über die harte Erregung strich.

Steve erstarrte regelrecht über ihm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooooo, das wars für heute :) Wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt, lasst mir doch ein paar liebe Worte da ^^

Bis bald <3 <3 


	6. Chapter 6

Guten Abend ihr Lieben ^^

Na, wie gehts euch so?

Heute gibts den zweiten Teil des XXL-Kapitels - ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, es gefällt euch <3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 6

_Steves POV _

Was tat Tony da nur mit ihm? Diese leichten Berührungen brachten ihn schier um den Verstand. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und als der Brünette ihm über dem dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts über seine harte Länge strich, drohten ihm die Muskeln nachzugeben. Seine Arme zitterten und seine Knie wurde ganz weich, doch er biss sich stöhnend auf die Unterlippe, um sich zusammen zu reißen. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall den Halt verlieren und auf dem Kleineren zusammenbrechen. Seine Nerven waren ohnehin schon zum Zerreißen gespannt, seit er Tony die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es aufgenommen hatte, doch in diesem Moment waren der Gedanke und alle daran hängenden Sorgen so weit weg, dass Steve sie nicht mehr greifen konnte.

Er genoss es.

So erregend er es auch fand, Tony zu küssen und ihn zu berühren, so sehr genoss er es aktuell, von ihm angefasst zu werden. Und der Druck auf seine Mitte wuchs mit jedem hauchzarten Streicheln weiter. Es fühlte sich so unendlich gut an und doch war es nicht genug. Die leichten Berührungen waren so reizvoll, so unbefriedigend, so quälend! Er wünschte sich, das Genie würde ihn fest anpacken, doch hätte er das im Leben nicht ausgesprochen. Er stöhnte erneut und sackte ein ganzes Stück mit dem Oberkörper ab, als Tony sich ihm unerwartet ein Stück entgegen drückte und Steve plötzlich warme Lippen an seiner Unterwäsche spürte, die nur zu dem Kleineren gehören konnten. Seine Arme gaben nach und er landete mit dem Gesicht in den weichen Kissen. Der Blonde spürte, wie Tony unter ihm hervorkroch und wollte sich eigentlich entschuldigen, so unsanft auf ihm gelandet zu sein, doch er konnte seine Stimme nicht finden. Zu präsent war das Gefühl des warmen Atems noch und zu vernebelt sein Verstand. Vor Lust. Vor Verlangen. Vor…

„Du musst dringend aus diesen Hosen raus“, hörte er den Brünetten leise sein letztes bisschen Hirn unterbrechen und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er ein breites Grinsen auf den lustvollen Lippen. Er drehte sich umständlich zur Seite, um Tony in die dunklen Augen sehen zu können. Seine Wangen brannten und er verbarg das Gesicht unter einer Hand. Tony begann, ihn aus seiner Jeans zu schälen und den Stoff von seinen langen Beinen zu ziehen. Ungelenk versuchte er ihm dabei zu helfen, doch sobald der Kleinere ihm beiläufig an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel entlangstrich, erschlafften seine Muskeln und er wurde Wachs in seinen Händen. Tony warf das störende Kleidungsstück aus dem Bett und rückte wieder ein ganzes Stück näher. Er zog sanft Steves Hand aus dessen Gesicht und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Versteck dich nicht“, hauchte er und führte die größere Hand an seinem eigenen Körper hinunter, über die inzwischen nackte Brust, bis zur Hüfte und legte sie schließlich mit festem Blick auf Steve in seinen Schritt.

Steve schluckte.

Er hatte vorhin schon deutlich zu spüren bekommen, dass Tony steif war, aber die Härte nun in der eigenen Hand zu fühlen – ohne jeglichen Alkohol im Blut! – war für ihn etwas ganz Neues. Seine Augen weiteten sich und unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen. Tony war so heiß! So unendlich heiß!

In einer hastigen Bewegung setzte er sich auf, griff den Kleineren an den Schultern und küsste ihn stürmisch. Seine Hände wanderten in Tonys dunkle Haare, zerwühlten die mühevoll hergerichtete Frisur und bahnten sich ihren Weg. Während seine Linke an der weichen Haut des Nackens liegen blieb und dort mit den kurzen Strähnen spielte, glitt die Rechte immer tiefer und tauchte unter dem Gummibund in die Trainingshose ein. Er strich von der Seite zur Mitte und umfasste die pralle Härte durch den Stoff, um ungeduldig darüber zu massieren. Tonys lautes Stöhnen, das er ihm damit entlockte, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und machte ihm Mut. Ein winziger Teil seines Gehirns war noch vorhanden und arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Es ließ Steve Tony so berühren, wie er sich selbst gerne berührte und hoffte inständig, dass es sich auch für ihn gut anfühlte. Und die Laute, die Tonys Kehle verließen, bestätigten ihn darin. Der Jüngere drängte sich ihm entgegen und mit jedem weiteren kraftvollen Reiben an Tonys Mitte drehte sich dieser ein Stück, sodass er den Kuss unterbrechen musste, als er schließlich den prallen Hintern in seinem Schritt spürte. Fest drückte der Jüngere ihm sein Gesäß entgegen und während Steve mit einer Hand noch über die harten Nippel der nackten Brust strich, hielt er mit der anderen die schmale Hüfte vor ihm fest um sich daran zu reiben. Er ließ den Kopf auf Tonys Schulter sinken und biss sich gierig in der glatten Haut fest. Er schmeckte Salz auf der Zunge, ließ aber nicht von dem Genie ab, sondern presste ihn nur noch fester an sich heran. Sein eigenes Stöhnen erstickte er an der unwiderstehlichen Halsbeuge, als er begann, sich über die Haut zu küssen und er spürte die brüchige und atemlose Stimme des Kleineren durch seinen ganzen Körper vibrieren, als Tony den Mund wieder zu Worten formte.

„K-Kei… mmmh… keinen Knutsch.. fleck“, keuchte er zusammenhanglos, doch der Blonde hatte ihn dennoch verstanden. Er musste sich beherrschen, die verführerische Haut wieder freizugeben, ohne sich noch einmal festzusaugen und so genau den verräterischen Beweis dieser Nacht zu schaffen, den Tony nicht wollte. Der Gedanke stach Steve kurz in die Brust, ehe er überwältigt nach Luft schnappte, weil der Dunkelhaarige neben seinem perfekten Hintern nun auch noch seine Hände an Steve herumspielen ließ. Die Finger strichen über die Oberschenkel, den Bauch, die Seiten, überall, wo sie Steve erreichen konnten und wo sie einen heiß-kalten Schauer nach dem anderen auslösten. Er fiel mit dem Technik-Ass nach vorne, sodass der Brünette nun auf allen Vieren unter ihm kniete und er schwer atmend über ihm. Es reichte einfach noch nicht. Er wollte noch so viel mehr von ihm. Mehr Nähe, mehr Berührung, mehr… Steves Gedanken waren inzwischen unfähig, ganze Sätze zu formulieren. Er spürte nur dieses unbändige Verlangen und gab sich einfach hin. So glitt er erneut mit einer Hand über den schmalen Körper unter sich und biss sich noch einmal kurz auf die Unterlippe, ehe er tief einatmend mit den Fingern in die eng anliegenden Boxershorts eintauchte und die pralle Männlichkeit umschloss. Tony schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und stöhnte laut hinein. Der perfekte Hintern bewegte sich an Steves Härte auf und ab und sein Verlangen wuchs ins Unermessliche. Fahrig zerrte er an dem letzten Stück Stoff, dass Tony noch am Körper trug und zog es ihm etwas zu kraftvoll von den Hüften. Er spürte, wie das Material nachgab und der Stoff riss. Doch es war ihm egal. In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal, außer diesem perfekten Körper unter ihm und die Hitze und Lust, die in ihm kochten. Fasziniert richtete er sich wieder auf und beobachtete, wie sich der nun nackte Po weiter an seinem Schritt rieb. Seine Hände lagen etwas unschlüssig auf der Hüfte des anderen Körpers und die Daumen formten kleine Kreise über der Haut. Seine Mitte rebellierte in seinen eigenen Boxershorts. Der nackte Körper vor ihm glänzte seidig im Halbdunkel und als er mit seinen Augen daran entlangwanderte, traf er Tonys Blick, der ihn über die Schulter fokussierte. Seine Augen funkelten unter den langen Wimpern hervor und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen stahl sich aus Steves Kehle. Der Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Ein freches Grinsen schlich sich auf die Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren.

„Du hast noch zu viel an“, schnurrte er leise und hievte sich ebenfalls wieder auf die Knie hoch, um seinen Rücken an die breite Brust des Footballspielers zu schmiegen. Steve konnte aus dem Augenwinkel über Tonys Brust hinabsehen, von wo er das heiße Glied sich ihm steil entgegen recken sah. Sich über die Lippen leckend, wanderte seine rechte Hand erneut um den schlanken Körper herum um eben diese wieder zu umschließen. Diesmal umspielte er sie aber nur ganz sanft. In seinem Kopf tauchten Bilder auf, wie er statt mit den Fingern mit der Zunge um das heiße Glied herumstrich und erneut konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, doch allein die Vorstellung, wie es sich anfühlen könnte, schürte den Wunsch, den Jüngeren mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Unsicher erstarben seine Bewegungen. Und wenn Tony das nun nicht mochte…? Wenn er etwas falsch machte dabei? Unsicher schluckte er. Seine Wangen brannten von Neuem und ihm lief es kalt und heiß den Rücken hinunter. Seine Erregung pochte hart an diesem knackigen Po vor sich. Einen winzigen Moment wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Mit Alkohol hatte alles so gut funktioniert. Es war alles so einfach gewesen, weil er nicht nachgedacht hatte. Jetzt aber, mit einigermaßen klarem Kopf und da Tony Bescheid wusste, sickerte die Unsicherheit, die seine fehlende Erfahrung mit sich brachte, wieder in sein Bewusstsein und lähmte seinen Körper.

„Steve…?“, drang Tonys leises Murmeln an seine Ohren und holte ihn aus seinen verwirrenden Gedanken. Der Milliadärs-Sohn stoppte in seiner Bewegung, drehte sich fragend zu ihm herum und legte ihm die Hände an die Wangen. Er zog Steves Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn sanft, ohne seinen Blick loszulassen.

„Was hast du?“, flüsterte er und der Blonde versank in dem warmen Blick, mit dem er ihn ansah. Einen Moment vergaß er alles um sich herum, tauchte in dieses unendliche Schokoladenbraun ein und brauchte ein paar Atemzüge, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Er suchte nach Worten, doch es war ihm viel zu peinlich, Tony zu sagen, dass er ihm gerne einen blasen würde. Seine Wangen brannten, selbst seine Ohren glühten noch rot, er spürte die Hitze bis in die Ohrenspitzen.

_Tonys POV_

Verwirrt hob der selbsternannte Mechaniker eine Augenbraue. Statt eine Antwort zu erhalten, konnte er zusehen, wie Steves Gesicht immer dunkler anlief und er fragte sich, woran der Größere wohl denken mochte. Sein Blick huschte unstet über den Körper des Kleineren, blieb immer wieder irgendwo hängen und wich seinem bestimmt aus. So hatte es leider nicht den Anschein, als würde er es ihm bald mitteilen.

Tony Stark war vieles, geduldig aber leider nicht. Er beobachtete das beinahe schon niedliche Verhalten des Sportlers, zählte innerlich bis 20 und seufzte dann leise auf. Seine Ungeduld schlug sich auch auf seine Lust nieder und das bis eben noch fast schmerzhafte Pochen seiner Mitte verschwand. Was sollte das? Warum sagte Steve nicht einfach, was er wollte? Wie peinlich konnte es schon sein? Immerhin waren sie grade im Begriff, miteinander zu schlafen! Das letzte Mal war es doch auch…

Oh!

Tony ging ein Licht auf. Letztes Mal waren sie beide mehr als angetrunken gewesen. Natürlich war es da diesmal etwas Anderes. Er schalt sich selbst in Gedanken einen Narren und biss sich innen auf die Unterlippe, atmete dann leise tief durch und zwang sich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

„Cap, dir braucht nichts peinlich zu sein. Immerhin sitze ich grade nackt vor dir. Es gibt nichts, das du mir nicht sagen könntest.“

Er hob mit der rechten Hand Steve’s Kinn an und legte den Kopf schief, bis er ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Die Lippen seines Gegenübers zitterten kurz, pressten sich fest aufeinander und bewegten sich dann lautlos.

„Ja…?“, hauchte der Brünette und ein kleines Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, das unsichere Verhalten dieses durchtrainierten Riesen (aus Tonys Sicht) amüsierte ihn auf eine sehr charmante Art und Weise. Er streckte sich etwas um dem Größeren noch näher zu kommen, drehte ihm ein Ohr zu und hielt erstaunt inne, als er das leise Flüstern hörte, das so undeutlich war, dass er sich die Worte mehr zusammenreimte, als sicher sein konnte, sie wirklich gehört zu haben.

„D-Darf ich... … ir.. b…as…?“

Mit großen Augen schnellte sein Kopf zurück und er starrte in die blauen Irden, die unsicher zwischen ihm und einem Punkt irgendwo im Nichts hin und her zuckten. Die Bedeutung von Steves Frage sickerte durch seinen ganzen Körper und sorgte dafür, dass sich das Blut in seinen Lenden wieder bis zum Sieden erhitzte. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, nickte er ihm nur mit trockenem Mund zu und packte ihn an den Oberarmen, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Steve reagierte einen Moment zu spät und so landeten beide in den weichen Laken. Schwer drückte der heiße Körper ihn in die weichen Kissen und er stöhnte kehlig auf, als sich Steves Erregung dabei hart an seiner eigenen rieb. Geplättet blieb er einen Moment liegen und krallte sich schwer atmend in die Laken. Der Größere über ihm raffte sich auf die Unterarme hoch und begann, sich über Tonys nackte Brust zu küssen. Die Lippen hinterließen heiße Spuren auf seiner Haut, der Atem, der darüber strich, bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und mit jedem Kuss, den sich der Footballspieler weiter hinab küsste, fiel es ihm schwerer, sich ruhig zu halten. Er wollte ihn ansehen, er wollte ihn beobachten, wie er sich zu seiner Mitte vor arbeitete. Doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nur noch teilweise, so schaffte er es nicht, den Kopf weit genug zu heben. Die Lippen berührten seine Brust, glitten die Rippen hinunter, die Bauchdecke entlang, wanderten zur Seite und küssten sich über den Hüftknochen. Tony wurde von Kuss zu Kuss heißer, er erzitterte unter den sanften Berührungen und stöhnte ungeduldig auf, als Steve sich über seiner Erregung hinweg bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln küsste. Er hatte alle Mühe damit, sich auf der Matratze zu halten. Er winkelte die Beine an und Steve rutschte dazwischen, strich mit den Fingern an den Innenseiten entlang und brachte ihn so schon wieder zum Stöhnen. Die Lippen verschwanden einen Augenblick und angestrengt zwang er seine Augen, sich zu öffnen und suchte hastig nach dem Blonden, um in seinen Augen zu lesen. Er wollte so viel mehr. Die Vorstellung, diese wundervollen, sanften Lippen an seiner heißen, pochenden Erregung zu wissen, zu sehen, zu spüren, verschlug ihm den Atem.

Und dann hob Steve den Kopf. Die Hitze seines Atems verschwand von Tonys Mitte und er schnappte nach Luft, bis er dem Blick dieser unendlich blauen Augen im Halbdunkel begegnete. Der Blick fuhr ihm durch den ganzen Körper, brachte seinen Puls dazu, noch schneller zu werden und sein Herz schlug hart gegen seinen Brustkorb. Das Genie realisierte deutlich, wie sich die Finger des Größeren in seine Oberschenkel gruben und er glaubte, ihn unsicher schlucken zu sehen. Mühsam beherrscht schenkte er ihm ein Lächeln. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, er entspannte seine rechte Hand und strich Steve, nachdem er das Laken losgelassen und sich ein Stück aufgerafft hatte, über die Wange. Ein leichtes Nicken, dessen er sich nicht einmal bewusst war, begleitete seine Bewegung. Und als wäre es genau das, worauf der Blonde gewartet hatte, nahm sein Blick einen freudig-entschlossenen Ausdruck an, er strich entschuldigend über die Schenkel und glitt wieder komplett zwischen die geöffneten Beine des Kleineren. Vorsichtig umfasste er die pralle Männlichkeit, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte und Tony stöhnte laut auf, als sich lüsterne Lippen an seiner Eichel teilten und ihn heiß und feucht die Mundhöhle des Sportlers umfing.

„Oh Gott!!“

Zaghaft tastete sich die Zunge über sein Glied. Die sanften Berührungen reizten ihn so sehr, dass er alle Mühe hatte, seine Hüfte nicht in diese wundervolle feuchte Enge zu stoßen. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Steve das wirklich tat. Der Gedanke, dass er der erste war, mit dem das Sport-Ass seine Sexualität erforschte, brannte sich in sein Unterbewusstsein und ihm war, als würde er jede Berührung doppelt so intensiv spüren, wie es bisher immer der Fall gewesen war.

„M-Mehr…!“, keuchte er, als er die quälend langsame Behandlung allmählich nicht mehr aushielt. Er fühlte sich wie unter Folter und seinem Peiniger war das noch nicht einmal bewusst. Jede zärtliche Berührung durchfuhr seine Lenden, vibrierte in seinem Körper nach und das Echo ließ ihn den Kopf zurückwerfen.

Steve gehorchte. Tony spürte deutlich, dass sich die Mundhöhle um ihn herum enger zog und Steves Zunge umtanzte seine Spitze, als er an ihm zu saugen begann. Die Lust zuckte durch seinen angespannten Körper und er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, als seine Hüfte nach oben schnellte. Sein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt, nichts war mehr wichtig, außer dieser wundervollen heißen Mundhöhle an seiner Mitte, die sich hingebungsvoll an ihn schmiegte. Ein heißeres Stöhnen stahl sich aus seiner Kehle, Steve legte mühelos einen Unterarm auf seine Lenden und drückte ihn zurück ins weiche Bett. Wäre er in der Lage gewesen zu denken, hätte ihn verwundert, wie ruhig der Größere reagierte, doch Tony war nicht mehr Herr seines Denkens. Bunte Funken stoben vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern und die tastenden Finger, die über seine Schenkel wanderten, durchzuckten ihn wie elektrische Schläge. Der Dunkelhaarige drängte sich noch näher an den Blonden. Tony spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln verkrampften, vorsichtig kratzten Zähne über seine pochende Länge und als er unerwartet einen Finger in sich eindringen fühlte, kam er laut stöhnend in Steves Rachen.

_Steves POV_

Er hatte das verräterische Zucken bereits gespürt. Er hatte insgeheim gewusst, dass das passieren würde, doch darauf vorbereitet, war er dennoch nicht. Sich halb am Erguss des Jüngeren verschluckend, ließ er von ihm ab und setzte sich auf. Der salzig-bittere Nachgeschmack ließ ihn husten und Steve sehnte sich nach etwas, um den Geschmack hinunter zu spülen. Er schluckte mehrfach und ließ seinen Blick dann zu seinem Gastgeber wandern.

Tony lag matt in den Kissen und rang nach Atem. Wow. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, er wusste gar nicht, was er denken sollte. Es war so neu gewesen und so aufregend und seine eigene Männlichkeit verlangte schmerzhaft nach Aufmerksamkeit. Er wusste, hätte er sich eben selbst berühren können, wäre er wahrscheinlich mit dem Wunderkind gemeinsam gekommen. So aber brannte seine eigene Lust noch unübersehbar und dennoch trat sie in den Hintergrund, solange er den Jüngeren ansah. Wie wunderschön er doch war! Die braunen Strähnen klebten ihm in der Stirn, die glatte, geschmeidig weiche Brust erbebte unter jedem hastigen Atemzug. Die Gesichtszüge wirkten unendlich entspannt, ein winziges Lächeln auf den leicht geöffneten Lippen, die Augen geschlossen, als würde er schlafen.

Die Augenlider hoben sich und der warme Blick der schokoladenbraunen Irden traf auf seinen. War das Zufriedenheit, die er da sah? Oder etwas ganz Anderes?

„Moment“, flüsterte Tony kurzatmig, „Das… war so nicht geplant.“

Ein leises Schmunzeln schlich über Steves Lippen. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um den spitzbübischen Kommentar über das Durchhaltevermögen des Kleineren hinunterzuschlucken. Immerhin war er noch nicht befriedigt und egal, wie schön der Anblick grade sein mochte, seine Erregung tat allmählich weh. Unbewusst legte er seine Hände darüber und übte Druck aus, was ihn selbst zum Stöhnen brachte. Seine Augen fielen von alleine zu und als er sie wieder öffnete, war der Brünette ganz nah bei ihm. Er kniete vor ihm im Bett, seine Brust berührte ihn beinahe und er konnte Tonys Atem auf der Haut spüren.

„Möchtest du nicht zuerst etwas trinken?“, hauchte er leise und abwesend nickte der Größere.

Zu seiner großen Irritation hielt das Genie ihm nur Sekundenbruchteile später eine Wasserflasche unter die Nase. Er nahm sie ihm dankbar ab und schwemmte damit die letzten Geschmacksreste von Tonys Höhepunkt aus seinem Rachen. Zunickend gab er sie wieder zurück. Tony stellte sie außerhalb des Bettes auf den Boden, wobei er sich soweit zur Seite lehnte, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Steve streckte instinktiv die Arme aus und zog ihn mit einem überraschten Laut an sich heran. Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen die schmale Brust, die sich warm an seinem Oberkörper anlehnte. Der Kopf des Jüngeren schnellte nach oben und der Blonde spürte, wie er rot wurde. Seine Wangen wurden ganz heiß und als Tonys Oberschenkel seine Mitte streifte, stöhnte er erneut auf. Es war noch lange nicht genug. Er wollte und brauchte noch so viel mehr!

Der Milliadärs-Sohn schien Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er legte seine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn erst sanft und teilte dann seine Lippen, um seine Zunge zu einem heißen Gefecht herauszufordern. Stöhnend sanken sie beide wieder aufs Bett und Steves schmerzende Erregung rieb sich empfindlich am Untergrund. Sein Stöhnen klang einen Moment gequält, bis Tony die Beine wieder anwinkelte und er erneut zwischen seinen Schenkeln lag. Noch immer trug der Größere die knappen Boxershorts, die inzwischen mehr als feucht geworden waren. Die flinken Finger des unter ihm Liegenden huschten über seinen Körper und hinterließen ein prickelndes Kribbeln, wo immer sie ihn berührten. Sie stahlen sich bis zu seiner Hüfte herunter und schoben und zerrten an dem letzten Stück Stoff herum. Um Atem ringend unterbrach Steve das heiße Zungenspiel und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er, mit noch deutlich dunkleren Wangen, schließlich tatkräftig mithalf, das störende Kleidungsstück von seinem Körper zu schieben. Er wollte sich schon wieder auf die schlanke Gestalt unter sich sinken lassen, als ihn eine Hand auf seiner Brust davon abhielt, ihn soweit sanft zurückschob, dass er vor seinem Gegenüber auf der Matratze auf die Waden sank.

Tony musterte ihn. Er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie der aufmerksame Blick des Jüngeren seinen Körper entlang glitt und dann auf seiner Mitte haften blieb. Sein Herz schlug kräftig gegen seinen Brustkorb und die Sekunden verstrichen schweigend. Die Blicke kribbelten auf seiner Haut und sickerten in sein Bewusstsein. So angestarrt zu werden, war ihm noch peinlicher und weil er nicht wusste, wo er seine Hände hinlegen sollte, verbarg er schließlich seine steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit unter ihnen. Sein harter Schaft verlangte sofort nach mehr Berührung und leise aufkeuchend drehte der Blonde den Kopf weg, um Tony nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„T-Tony…“, stotterte er leise, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen wollte.

Der Angesprochene kam ohne Umschweife näher, schob seine Hände zur Seite und strich ihm über die heiße Haut, während er mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Gesicht griff, es mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich herumdrehte und ihn erneut küsste. Steve stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als die fremde Hand sich fest um sein Glied schloss und in schnellem Tempo zu massieren begann. Er lehnte sich dem Kleineren entgegen, drängte sich Zunge und Fingern noch näher und kippte so mit Tony wieder aufs Bett.

„H-Hey“, keuchte der Dunkelhaarige unter ihm zwischen zwei Küssen, „du weißt… was jetzt kommt, ja?“

Die Finger zogen sich zurück und umständlich schlang Tony seine Beine um die schmale Hüfte.

Steve nickte. Und schluckte. Natürlich wusste er das. Sein ganzer Körper schien noch heißer zu werden bei Tonys Worten und sein Blick konnte den des anderen nicht mehr loslassen. Die dunklen Augen fesselten ihn, als er langsam seine rechte Hand wieder hinunter schob, über die Hüfte streichelte und sich zu diesem perfekt geformten, knackigen Hintern vortastete. Er zog seine andere Hand unter den dunklen Haaren hervor und griff blind nach links Richtung Nachttisch, wo er wusste, dass er selbst sein Gleitgel aufbewahrte. Und auch hier wurde er fündig.

„Hast du das immer da drin?“, brummte er kaum hörbar, als die Tube mit einem leisen Klacken aufsprang und er sich ein Stück hoch stemmte, um etwas davon auf seinen Fingern zu verteilen. Das Gel war kalt und ließ seine Erregung gleich noch etwas fester pochen. Er glitt mit der Hand wieder zwischen die schlanken Schenkel und im Blick dieser dunklen Augen gefangen, legte er einen Finger an den Eingang des Jüngeren. Steve sah, wie er grade antworten wollte, wie sich seine Lippen öffneten und genau in dem Moment drang er in ihn ein. Und Tony stöhnte laut auf. Er verharrte einen Moment, damit der Kleinere Zeit hatte, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, doch lange hielt er es nicht aus, ehe er noch etwas unkoordiniert das Innere erkundete. Die dunklen Augen suchten seinen Blick und Steve erwiderte ihn, biss sich bei dem verklärten Ausdruck auf die Unterlippe und griff mit der zweiten Hand nach der inzwischen wieder halb steifen Länge vor sich. Es war ein berauschender Anblick, wie das Genie sich unter seinen Berührungen wand, wie er sich ihm entgegenstreckte, leise keuchend, manchmal laut stöhnend, sodass der Blonde schnell einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm und ihn zu weiten begann. Er fand einen Rhythmus, in dem er das Glied massieren und seine Finger gleichzeitig gut in ihn stoßen konnte. Mutiger werdend ob der eindeutig angetanen Reaktionen trieb er inzwischen drei Finger immer tiefer in den heißen Körper, bis Tony plötzlich laut aufstöhnte und den Rücken durchbog. Seine Hände verkrampften sich im Laken und verschreckt hielt Steve sofort inne. Um Atem ringend lag der Brünette vor ihm, den Blick verklärt ins Nichts gerichtet und das heiß zuckende Glied in Steves Hand.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und sein Herz schlug ihm dabei bis zum Hals hoch.

Hatte er ihm weh getan? Er sah nicht danach aus, als hätte er Schmerzen, aber irgendetwas war anders.

„Ma-… mach… das noch… mal!“, keuchte der Kleinere mit erstaunlich tiefer Stimme verlangend und bewegte sein Becken fordernd gegen ihn. Irritiert hob der Blonde eine Augenbraue. Also kein Schmerz. Okay.

Er warf seine Bedenken über Bord und ehe er weiter nachdenken konnte, stießen seine Finger wie von selbst erneut tief in den heißen Körper, bevor sie sich zurück zogen. Der Blonde zog seine Finger heraus, kramte ungeduldig nach einem Kondom, streifte es sich über und zog die Hüfte etwas näher an sich heran. Steve führte seine überempfindliche Länge an Tonys Eingang. Als er behutsam dagegen drückte, gab der Muskelring nach und mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen aus zwei Kehlen drang er tief in ihn ein. Die heiße Enge umhüllte ihn und er brauchte einen Augenblick, sich so weit zu sammeln, wieder Luft zu bekommen und keine Sterne mehr zu sehen.

Wie sehr hatte er sich das herbeigesehnt? Wie lange hatte er davon geträumt, das hier, genau das, noch einmal zu tun? Es noch einmal zu erleben? Diesmal ohne Restalkohol im Blut, in der Lage, alles wahrzunehmen und zu genießen, ohne am nächsten Morgen Lücken in den Erinnerungen überbrücken zu müssen...! Er schlief mit Tony Stark! Allein der Gedanke daran berauschte ihn auf einer tieferen Bewusstseinsebene und als er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte und den Blick der dunklen Augen gefunden, begann er vorsichtig, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Es war so unglaublich heiß um ihn herum, heiß und eng und das Gefühl übermannte ihn beinahe.

Der Brünette unter ihm stöhnte laut auf. Er selbst biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich im Zaum zu halten. Er durfte ihn nicht überfordern, sonst würde er ihm weh tun! Und Schmerzen waren das letzte, was er Tony zufügen wollte.

Behutsam und langsam drängte er sich in den heißen Körper und mit jedem vorsichtigem Stoß drang er tiefer. Sein Blut schien in seinen Adern zu kochen, er fühlte, wie sein Haar schweißnass an ihm klebte, die Hände an Tonys Haut entlangstrichen, ohne es bewusst zu wollen. Sein Atem stockte immer wieder, er spürte, wie der Kleinere seine Beine um ihn schlang und so noch einmal ein Stück näher an ihn presste. Er versank tiefer in dem engen Körper unter ihm, als er sich je vorstellen konnte. Steve blieb der Atem weg. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufzubringen im Stande war, sich nicht vollständig gehen zu lassen.

Viel zu lange hatte er seine Erregung ignoriert heute Abend und das würde er nun deutlich zu spüren bekommen. Aber es war ihm egal. Steve genoss jeden sanften und vorsichtigen Stoß in die enge Hitze, spürte jedes Stöhnen in sich nachhallen und ertrank beinahe im lustverschleierten Blick des Jüngeren. Mit jedem Stoß drang er tiefer in den jungen Körper, er sank ein Stück nach vorne und stützte sich mit Händen und Knien ab, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Vorsichtig senkte er den Kopf und küsste den Dunkelhaarigen zärtlich, der sofort gierig in den Kuss einstieg und ihm damit einen neuerlichen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es war berauschend, Tony so unendlich nahe zu sein! Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen! Als hätte ihm all die Zeit etwas gefehlt, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es vermisste. Sein Herz tat einen gigantischen Satz in seiner Brust, ehe es noch schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte.

Gott, Tony!

Tony!

Tony!

In seinem Kopf war nur noch der Jüngere. Das lustvolle Stöhnen, die Hitze, die von seiner weichen Haut ausging, die Nägel, die sich tief in seinen Rücken krallten, der Klang seines Namens, wenn sie des Anderen Lippen verließen... Fühlte sich so Vollkommenheit an?

Sein Herz raste und er konnte das Rauschen seines Blutes in den Ohren hören. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Tony seine Beine verlangend noch enger um seine Hüfte schloss und ihn näher an sich presste. Wortlos verstand er die Aufforderung und keuchte erstickt, als er das Tempo erhöhte und wieder nach der Männlichkeit des Kleineren griff. Wenige Stöße später passierte es wieder, dass sich der Rücken des unter ihm Liegenden vor Lust verkrümmte und er ihm noch weiter mit der Hüfte entgegenkam. Sein Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und ein winziger Teil im nicht mehr arbeitenden Gehirn des Blonden fürchtete, man könne ihn über die Wände seines Zimmers hinaus hören. Doch wäre er in der Lage gewesen, den Gedanken zu fassen, hätte er ihn beiseite geschoben. Nichts anderes mehr zählte. Nur noch er und Tony, in den er sich stöhnend immer wieder neu versenkte, dessen Stimme alles war, was er zu hören im Stande war und dessen heiße Haut sich an seiner rieb und dabei wie elektrische Ladung kleine Stöße durch seinen Körper jagte.

_Tonys POV _

Da war er wieder! Dieser unendlich süße Punkt, den Steve in ihm streifte und ihn damit auf die höchsten Berge voll Glücksgefühlen katapultierte! Er ließ seiner Stimme freien Lauf, wusste er doch, dass er sie ohnehin nicht zurückhalten konnte. Die Lust in ihm war viel zu groß, Steves Bewegungen viel zu gezielt und tief. Immer wieder blitzten Sterne vor seinen Augen auf, ließen alles andere verblassen. Seine schwitzige Haut rieb sich an der aufgeheizten des Sportlers und er japste inzwischen mehr nach Luft, als dass er wirklich atmete. Und doch war es noch nicht genug! Er wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment niemals enden möge, doch als der Blonde sich zu ihm herunterneigte, ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und seine längst wieder steife Erektion umschloss, war es zu viel für ihn. Die harte Länge des Größeren trieb sich immer tiefer in ihn, drang weiter vor, als jemals jemand gewesen war, drängte sich erneut gegen diesen süßen Punkt und jagte ihn endgültig über die Klippe.

„Ste- Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve....!!!!“, krallte er sich fest in den breiten Rücken und schlang die Beine noch enger um die schmale Hüfte zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

Der Sportler über ihm verkrampfte sich spürbar, seine Arme zitterten, er stöhnte laut auf und Tony spürte, wie er tief in ihm kam. Die Hitze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, ließ ihn erschaudern. Die Glücksgefühle in ihm explodierten und mit einem Mal kämpfte er gegen Tränen.

Sein Orgasmus ebbte nur langsam ab. Steve brach halb über ihm zusammen, doch in diesem Moment störte es den Brünetten nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil fühlte sich der Hautkontakt sogar sehr angenehm an. Er schmiegte sich regelrecht an ihn und versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, um seine Stimme zu finden.

Das war der Wahnsinn gewesen! Und er wollte es dem Anfänger erzählen. Er musste... Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen blieb er ruhig liegen und erwiderte den sanften Kuss, den der Blonde ihm auf die Lippen gab, ehe er sich ganz vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog und sich neben ihn in die Decken fallen ließ.

Er hörte, wie der Größere neben ihm nach Luft schnappte, er wandte den Kopf und begegnete dem leuchtenden Blick der blauen Augen, die ihn überlaufend vor Glück ansahen und ihm so viel zu sagen schienen, was er nicht zu verstehen bereit war.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen er erschöpft dalag und dem leiser werdendem Atem Steves lauschte, ehe er sich langsam aufsetzte, die Beine über die Bettkante schwang und aufstand.

Er war noch etwas wackelig auf den Füßen, als er sich notdürftig mit ein paar Taschentüchern aus der Schublade säuberte, seinem Besucher ebenfalls welche zuwarf und sich in frische Unterwäsche zwängte.

Unruhig beobachtete er, wie der Sporter sich ebenfalls aufraffte, ihm müde zunickte, seine Spuren notdürftig beseitigte und dann wohl schon wieder hinlegen wollte, als Tony ihn in der Bewegung erstarren ließ.

„Das war echt toll. Wir sollten das mal wiederholen. Aber jetzt gehst du bitte in dein Bett. War n super Abend, Rogers.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Und damit euch allen auch noch einen super Abend <3 


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo zusammen und willkommen zu Kapitel 7 ^^ Viel Spaß dabei und habt ein paar schöne Tag! Falls ich es schaffe, poste ich Kapitel 8 am Donnerstag, ansonsten leider erst am Montag, da ich am Wochenende unterwegs bin ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 7

_Steves POV_

„Das war ein toller Abend. Wir sollten das wiederholen! Pah!“

Steve war sauer. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sauer er war.

Zu perplex, um großartig anders zu reagieren, als Tonys Aufforderung zu folgen und zu gehen, war er vorhin nicht in der Lage gewesen zu widersprechen. Nun aber, wieder angezogen, die Haare nachlässig nach hinten gestrichen und mit den Zähnen knirschend, stand er im Flur, vor der Tür zu seinem und Buckys Zimmer und schnaubte vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Typ eigentlich ein? Was war er denn für ihn?

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, damit nicht auf die Tür einzuschlagen. Wie konnte er ihn nur so behandeln? Ihn derart… abservieren! War er etwa nur eines seiner Betthäschen? Es lief Steve eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als ihm der Gedanke plötzlich in den Sinn kam. Und er ließ sich nicht mehr abschütteln. Ganz im Gegenteil fraß sich die Vorstellung tief in seine Eingeweide und infizierte sein Denken. War er nichts Anderes als die ganzen willigen Studentinnen, die Tony Stark beinahe Nacht für Nacht in sein Schlafzimmer holte, um sie nur wenig später wieder hinauszuwerfen? Er hatte sich auch hinauswerfen lassen. War er wirklich nichts Besseres? War er nicht selbst auch deswegen zu Tony gegangen, UM mit ihm zu schlafen? Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern und die Wut verflog innerhalb eines Atemzugs. Zurück blieb nur Frustration. Und Unsicherheit. Und Enttäuschung.

Ob er es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, ein Teil in ihm hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, er sei etwas Besonderes für den Milliadärs-Sohn. Er hatte gehofft, er sei ihm… wichtig. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn schwer schlucken. Unsicher sah er sich um. Der Flur um ihn herum war inzwischen dunkel. Der Reaktionsmelder schlug erst wieder an, als der Blonde die Hand hob, um die Türklinke vorsichtig herunter zu drücken. Er wollte nicht hier stehen bleiben.

Deutlich langsamer und leiser als er von sich selbst gedacht hätte, schlich er regelrecht zurück in sein Zimmer. Doch als er die nur angelehnte Tür hinter dem Gemeinschaftsraum weiter öffnete, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung.

Die kleine Lampe neben seinem Bett leuchtete. Und auf seinem Bett saß, in ihren typischen schwarzen Klamotten und die roten Haare hinter die Ohren gestrichen, niemand anderes als Natasha. Ihr Blick lag ruhig auf ihm, wartend. Frei von jeglicher Wertung, soweit er das in dem wenigen Licht erkennen konnte.

Seufzend streifte er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, ging zu ihr und setzte sich schweigend neben sie auf die Matratze. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und starrte ein paar Augenblicke nur auf seine Hände, von denen er schon wieder nicht wusste, wo er sie hintun sollte.

„Du warst bei ihm, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie schließlich leise, ohne eine Art der Begrüßung. Sie brauchten keine Floskeln, keine dahingesagten Worte ohne Bedeutung. Natasha war ein sehr direkter Mensch. Sie war manchmal damit vielleicht etwas forsch, doch mit der Zeit hatte er genau diese ehrliche Art an ihr schätzen gelernt. So war er jetzt beinahe erleichtert, dass sie nicht versuchte, ihn mit Smalltalk aufzuheitern, sondern direkt zum Thema zu kommen.

Er nickte noch immer wortlos und begann auf seiner Lippe herum zu kauen.

Das Rascheln der Bettdecke ließ ihn dann doch den Kopf drehen und sie ansehen, als Natasha sich zu ihm neigte und ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ich dachte, wenn du dort warst, wärst du etwas besser gelaunt“, murmelte sie grinsend, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, „Was ist passiert?“

Steve entwich schon wieder ein Seufzen.

Seine letzte Unterhaltung mit der Rothaarigen war noch gar nicht so lange her. Und es hatte erstaunlich gutgetan, ihr alles zu erzählen. Von der ersten Nacht mit Tony, von seinen Versuchen, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten und von seiner abweisenden Art. Er hatte ihr alles anvertraut, was ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch den Kopf gegangen war und sie hatte ihn reden lassen. Reden bis ihm keine Worte mehr eingefallen waren und erst dann reagiert. Ein sanftes Lächeln hatte ihre Lippen umspielt, als sie ihm leise und mit warmer Stimme erklärt hatte, dass er etwas Bessere verdient hätte als Anthony Stark.

„Er… hat mich rausgeworfen“, antwortete der Blonde schließlich kraftlos.

Die Russin spannte sich neben ihm an und er hatte einen Augenblick das Bild vor Augen, wie Natasha Tony am Kragen packen und gegen eine Wand pressen würde vor Ärger über sein Verhalten. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr auf jeden Fall.

„Wieso warst du überhaupt bei ihm?“, erkundigte sie sich stattdessen, als er schon wieder schwieg.

Der Größere schluckte schwer, atmete tief durch und begann dann zu erzählen. Er ließ nichts aus, begann bei den Träumen, die ihn mehr oder weniger heimgesucht hatten und die endlich aufgehört hatten, bevor Tony ihn am Morgen angesprochen hatte. Während des Erzählens fiel ihm auf, wie irreal alles war. Wochenlang hatten sie keinerlei Kontakt gehabt, obwohl sie sich täglich gesehen hatten und dann? Kaum 24 Stunden von einem Annäherungsversuch bis sie im Bett gelandet waren. Das Gefühl, nur ausgenutzt worden zu sein, wurde stärker und noch während er weitersprach, kämpfte er plötzlich gegen einen dicken Kloß im Hals an. Mit erstickter Stimme fasste er das Ende des Abends in Worte. Was genau zwischen dem Moment, als er den Raum betreten und schließlich wieder verlassen hatte, ließ er diesmal aus. Die Erinnerung war zu frisch und ihm einfach zu peinlich, ihr gegenüber zu erzählen.

Und wieder hörte ihm Natasha bis zum Ende geduldig zu. Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, als Steve Tonys Wortwahl zum Abschied zitierte, doch sie sagte erst wieder etwas, als er auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute und den Blick senkte.

„Dass er dich nicht verdient hat, hab ich dir ja schon mal gesagt, das solltest du noch wissen. Und was diese neue Aktion hier angeht…“, sie wog den Kopf nach links und rechts und ließ den Blick durch den Raum wandern, „… hast du genau zwei Optionen. Wenn du kannst, genieße es. Genieße es, solange es geht. Wenn du das nicht kannst, beende es sofort. Sonst wirst du dir nur wehtun. Und wenn du dir weh tust, werde ich ihm weh tun müssen.“

„Genießen…?“, echote der Blonde ausdruckslos, bis langsam die Bedeutung von Nats Worten in seinem Bewusstsein ankam.

„Du meinst, ich soll es ausnutzen, dass es ihm… ihm… Spaß macht, sich flach…“, weiter kam Steve nicht, als ihm klar wurde, was er da von sich gab, rot anlief und seine Finger unsicher mit der Bettdecke herum zu nesteln begannen.

Die Russin sah ihn emotionslos an. Als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, zuckte sie die Schultern, erwiderte seinen Blick und erklärte ihm:

„Du bist jung und willst doch ohnehin Erfahrung sammeln. Warum also nicht das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden? Schlaf ne Nacht drüber und überleg es dir. Aber ich bleib dabei. Wenn du das nicht kannst, sag ihm das sofort. Sonst lässt du dich nur ausnutzen. Und keiner meiner Freunde lässt sich ausnutzen. Schon gar nicht von einem wie Stark!“

Und damit stand sie auf. Steve prallte innerlich vor ihren Worten zurück, doch gab er sich Mühe, das nach außen hin nicht zu zeigen. Er nickte ihr zu, stand ebenfalls auf, um sie zu verabschieden, doch Nat winkte wortlos ab. Mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht“, huschte sie aus der Tür und ließ sie beinahe lautlos ins Schloss fallen. Die Tür zum Flur hörte der Blonde nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen geisterten ihm Tonys und Nats Worte immer noch durch den Kopf. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, hatte kaum geschlafen und entsprechend verlief der Tag für das Sports-Ass.

Den Test in Literatur hatte er nicht kommen sehen und war sich beim Mittagessen ziemlich sicher, ihn absolut vergeigt zu haben. Mit hängenden Schultern stocherte er lustlos in seinem Essen herum und murrte vor sich hin.

Bucky und Sam machten sich schon wieder über ihn lustig. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, warum er heute so durch den Wind war. Denn auch an diesem Morgen hatte Steve seinem besten Freund nichts von seiner Nacht mit Tony Stark erzählt.

Irgendwann würde er es ihm erzählen müssen, das war ihm klar. Immerhin war er sein bester und ältester Freund. Und irgendwo in seinem Kopf malträtierte eine kleine, gemeine Stimme seine Gedanken, dass er Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Seit er denken konnte, erzählten sie sich einfach alles. Er kannte ihn besser als jeden anderen und umgekehrt genauso.

Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, versuchte er zu seiner üblichen Gelassenheit zurückzufinden. Es war heute deutlich schwieriger als sonst. Und als in der zweiten Nachmittagsvorlesung dann unerwartet sein Handy vibrierte, war es ohnehin mit der Konzentration und allen Versuchen vorbei.

Er hatte eine neue SMS von Tony Stark.

_Tonys POV_

Die Wochen vergingen nur langsam. Meistens schien die Zeit regelrecht zu kriechen, sie zog sich wie zähflüssiger schwarzer Teer in die Länge und egal, wie oft er auf die Uhr sah, es schien nicht später zu werden. Nur an manchen wenigen Tagen – oder besser Abenden – dagegen, verflogen die Stunden regelrecht und er schaffte es nicht, sie zu verlangsamen oder gar aufzuhalten.

Das waren die Stunden, die er gemeinsam mit dem blonden Riesen verbrachte

Steve war längst ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden, ohne dass es dem Älteren bewusst sein konnte. Tony gestand es sich nicht einmal selbst ein, wie gerne er Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

Anfangs war es ihm tatsächlich nur um den Sex gegangen. Er hatte erstaunlich viel Geschick an den Tag gelegt, um Steve immer wieder zu sich zu locken. Teils sehr direkt mit seinen Nachrichten, manchmal aber auch durch einen flüchtigen Blick quer durch den Vorlesungssaal, aufgrund dessen der Größere ihm nach der Stunde gefolgt war, wo auch immer er ihn hingeführt hatte.

Inzwischen sprachen sie sogar normal miteinander, wenn sie sich auf dem Campus begegneten. Als wären sie Freunde. Irgendwann hatte er es sogar zugelassen, dass das Sport-Ass ihn und Rhodes seinen Freunden „vorgestellt“ hat. Natürlich wusste er von jedem der Gruppe, wer er war und was er konnte. Aber es stellte sich durchaus als positiv heraus, sich mit Bruce Banner anzufreunden. Endlich jemand, der auf seinem geistigen Niveau redete und obwohl er immer in ein Buch vertieft zu sein schien, war er aufmerksam und wusste sich gut mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und Clint und Natasha waren immer für Abwechslung gut.

Die Semesterferien standen vor der Tür. In zwei Tagen würden alle Studenten nach Hause fahren und erst in ein paar Wochen wieder hier sein. Es ging doch nichts über Ferien!

Die Tage wurden heißer, die Nächte schwüler und die Studentinnen um Tony herum immer uninteressanter für ihn. Ihm war erst vor wenigen Tagen aufgefallen, dass er sich in letzter Zeit beim anderen Geschlecht rargemacht hatte. Ganz unbewusst hatte er den Kontakt heruntergeschraubt und auch die Bettgeschichten hatten abgenommen. Rhodey hatte ihn darauf angesprochen und ihm wurde es erst dann richtig bewusst, dass Rhodes recht hatte.

„Geht’s dir gut?“, hatte er ihn vorsichtig gefragt und Tony, verwirrt über die plötzlich angespannte Stimmung in der doch sonst so leichten Unterhaltung, hatte ihn nur fragend angesehen.

Natürlich ging es ihm gut. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Oder… vielleicht sogar wie noch nie…?

Tony hatte alles getan, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er mit der Antwort umgegangen wäre. Stattdessen genoss er das Hochgefühl, das sich schon seit einer Weile bei ihm eingestellt hatte. Zumindest bis heute. Heute ging es ihm gar nicht gut. Ihr letztes Treffen außerhalb des Alltags der Uni war inzwischen weit über eine Woche her, wegen der Prüfungen hatte Steve viel zu lernen und obwohl der Blonde keine direkte Einladung je ausschlug, hatte er ihn gebeten, ihm die Zeit zum Lernen einzuräumen, da er nunmal kein Genie wäre. Tony hatte lachend zugestimmt. Nun könnte er sich dafür verfluchen. Er saß missmutig mit Rhodey in seinem Gemeinschaftszimmer, wo er weder sehr konzentriert noch umsichtig auf dem Prototyp eines Roberts einhämmerte, damit das Metall die gewünschte Form bekam. Genervt ließ er den Schraubendreher sinken, der das Metall eher mit unschönen Beulen übersäte als wirklich formte, wandte sich zu seinem besten Freund um und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag da draußen und alle anderen – außer wir! – genießen die Freistunde in der Sonne!“, beschwerte sich der Halb-Inder und warf ihm ein Kissen von der Couch an den Kopf.

„Ich hab keine Lust, mir einen Sonnenbrand zu holen. Du hast das Problem ja nicht, Mister Sunshine…!“, entgegnete er nur und drehte sich wieder weg. Seine Laune sank weiter.

Rhodey verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Also erstmal – ich kann sehr wohl einen Sonnenbrand bekommen, nur damit du es weißt! Und Zweitens…! Soll ich einen blonden Quarterback hier her schleifen, damit du besser drauf bist?“, feixte er und musste sich eilig vor einem fliegenden Metallarm wegducken, „Jetzt tu nicht so! Ich weiß es, du weißt es, nur der Große checkt es nicht. Vielleicht solltest du es ihm endlich mal sagen!“

„Was sagen?“, giftete der Brünette zurück und maß ihn mit wütenden Blicken, ehe er den Kopf wieder wegdrehte, um die roten Flecken zu verbergen, die sich auf seinen Wangen ausbreiteten.

Sein Gesicht glühte plötzlich.

„Ach komm, verarsch mich doch nicht!“, entgegnete der Größere breit grinsend und zog die Augenbrauen mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken hoch.

Tony schwieg. Er wollte nicht, das Rhodey ihn so ansah. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Wangen derartig heiß wurden und er wollte auch nicht, dass er so an den Blonden dachte. Dass er _immer _an den Blonden dachte. Das war nicht normal.

Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, dass es besser werden würde, wenn sie sich gar nicht mehr sehen würden. Dann dachte er, es würde nachlassen, wenn er Steve nur einfach satt sein würde. Aber weder das eine, noch das andere hatten wirklich geholfen.

Zwar träumte er nicht mehr ganz so oft von ihm, das lag aber meist daran, dass er ihn unmittelbar vor dem Schlafengehen gesehen - und weit mehr als nur gesehen - hatte. Steve war sein erster Gedanke am Morgen, kaum, dass er die Augen aufschlug. Er hatte oft das Gefühl, sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren zu können. Eine Art innere Anspannung ergriff ihn immer öfter und fiel erst wieder ab, wenn er die Nähe des Größeren wahrnahm. Zusammenhandlos hörte er plötzlich Worte in seinem Kopf, die der Quarterback zu ihm gesagt hatten, oder wie er heißer seinen Namen stöhnte und immer wieder kam es vor, dass er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer vergrub, wenn er keine anderen Menschen um sich herum ertrug.

Ein wenig machte ihm das alles Angst. Er kannte das nicht. Tony hatte schon so viel erlebt, aber was gerade mit ihm passierte, das war absolutes Neuland.

Dass er sich Hals über Kopf verlieben könnte, auf diesen abwegigen Gedanken kam er gar nicht erst.

Immer noch genervt von Rhodeys Blick massierte er sich die Nasenwurzel und legte schließlich seufzend seine Arbeit zur Seite. So würde er den Roboter ohnehin nicht weiterbauen können.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!“

„Warte, ist das dein Scheiß Ernst?!“, fragte sein bester Freund nun mit zweifelndem Unterton in der Stimme, der den Mechaniker aufhorchen ließ.

„Würde ich es sonst sagen?“, erwiderte er lediglich, rappelte sich vom Boden auf und ließ sich schließlich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen.

„Du willst mir also allen Ernstes erzählen, dass der Groschen bei dir noch nicht gefallen ist? Dass du – das wandelnde Genie deiner Generation – einfach nicht verstehst, was hier grade los ist?“

Tonys Ärger schlug in Wut um. Wenn es so offensichtlich war, warum sagte ihm Rhodes nicht einfach, wovon er sprach? Warum machte er sich so über ihn lustig? Das breite Grinsen in dem freundlichen Gesicht machte es jedenfalls nicht besser, sondern eher noch schlimmer.

„Entweder du hältst jetzt den Mund oder du sagst mir endlich, was du meinst! Ich hab keinen Bock auf deine Rätsel Rhodes…!“, knurrte er ihn an.

Und Rhodey schien verstanden zu haben, dass er den Bogen besser nicht überspannte. Er wurde schlagartig ernst, setzte sich grade auf und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich derjenige bin, der dir das sagen muss, Mann, ehrlich. Aber ich fürchte… Du bist absolut in Rogers verknallt. Also so richtig.“

Tony hörte die letzten Worte bereits nicht mehr. „Verknallt“ hallte sehr, sehr lange in seinem ansonsten plötzlich wie leer gefegtem Kopf nach. Er sollte auf den Blonden stehen? Konnte das sein? Fühlte sich das wirklich SO an?

Erinnerungen und Empfindungen tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, Momente, in denen er sich unglaublich wohl gefühlt hatte. Momente, in denen Steve die sonst so oft gegenwärtige Einsamkeit des Reichseins komplett verdrängte und Tony von innen mit Wärme erfüllte. Das Gefühl von Gelassenheit, das ihn immer wieder überkam, wenn er bei ihm lag, kurz bevor er aufstand und das Bett verließ und nicht selten sehnte sich der Playboy bereits nach der Nähe des Größeren, kaum, dass dieser den Raum verlassen hatte.

Hatte er all diese Zeichen einfach nicht richtig deuten können?

Hatte Rhodes recht? War er wirklich… in Steve verknallt?

Es lief ihm siedend heiß den Rücken hinab.

„Das ist absoluter Unsinn. Du kennst mich. Ich und mich verknallen? In welchem Universum bist du falsch abgebogen?“, erwiderte der Brünette und schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

Doch in seinem Inneren arbeitete es weiter.

Und was, wenn es doch stimmte?

Sein bester Freund stand auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Denk mal drüber nach. Ich geh auf jeden Fall die Sonne genießen, bevor wir zurück in die doofe Vorlesung müssen.“

Und damit ließ er Tony allein und überließ ihn seinen Grübeleien.

Nun, er wäre nicht Tony Stark, würde er nicht jeder Theorie eine Chance geben. Also nahm er sich vor, die Theorie „in Steve Rogers verknallt zu sein“ zu überprüfen. Und wie ginge das besser, als ihn gleich nach der Vorlesung zu treffen? Er sollte grade Kunstgeschichte haben und war für ihn nicht erreichbar, aber Moment – fiel diese Vorlesung nicht auch aus? Wenn er ihm eine Nachricht schicken würde und ihn bitten, sich nach der Uni zu treffen, würde der Blonde bestimmt nicht nein sagen. Und bis dahin konnte er weiter nachdenken, wie die Theorie am besten zu widerlegen wäre. Denn er war sich sicher, nicht verknallt zu sein. Er war grade mal 16. Es war völlig abwegig und das würde er Rhodes beweisen. Und sich selbst. Vor allem sich selbst.

Genau.

„Können wir uns nach den Vorlesungen sehen?“, tippte er wenig später in sein Smartphone, zögerte kurz, löschte die Nachricht wieder und schickte stattdessen ein einfaches „Nach der Vorlesung bei mir“ ab.

Steve würde so oder so kommen, egal, wie er sich ausdrückte. Immerhin kam er immer, wenn er ihm schrieb. Er hatte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal versetzt, seit er ihm seine Handynummer eingespeichert hatte. Und manche seiner Nachrichten waren deutlich knapper und vielleicht auch ein wenig unfreundlich formuliert gewesen. Es war ihre letzte Gelegenheit vor den Semesterferien, das wusste Tony nur zu gut und auch Steve musste das bewusst sein. Allein schon deshalb würde er sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Sie würden sich eine ganze Weile nicht sehen. Innerlich seufzte der Brünette auf. Rhodes Worte wollten ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die kleinen blauen Häkchen am unteren Rand der Nachricht. Das hieß, das Steve seine Nachricht sofort gelesen hatte. Das glückliche Lächeln, das sich bei diesem Gedanken auf seine Lippen legte, war das erste bewusste Indiz, das Tony Stark an seiner Theorie zweifeln ließ.

„Heute nicht“

Tony traf die Nachricht wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die wenigen Worte, die direkte Ablehnung darin, sickerten eiskalt durch seinen Körper, sein Atem stockte, sein Herz raste plötzlich und ihm trat kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen nie eine Absage von Steve erhalten. Niemals. Egal, ob er ihm zwischen den Vorlesungen schöne Augen gemacht hatte oder mitten in der Nacht erst geschrieben. Kurzatmig schnappte er nach Luft, ließ sich kraftlos zurück auf die Couch sinken, von der er vorhin aufgesprungen war, raufte sich die Haare und ließ das Handy schließlich fallen. Er kam mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Holzboden auf. Das Display wurde dunkel, doch die Nachricht leuchtete vor Tonys innerem Auge nach wie vor wie eine Leuchtreklame im belebtesten Viertel von New York.

Wieso? Wieso gerade heute? Wieso jetzt?

Warum wies Steve ihn ausgerechnet JETZT zurück?

Er widerstand dem Drang, das Telefon wieder aufzuheben und es in einem Anflug plötzlicher Wut gegen die Zimmerwand zu schleudern. Am liebsten würde er gerade auf etwas einschlagen, doch die Sofa-Kissen sahen wenig vielversprechend aus, um das Gefühl aus seinem Körper prügeln zu können. Seine Wangen brannten vor Hitze, Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und sich auf die Lippe beißend, schritt der Mechaniker eilig zu dem kleinen Kühlschrank im hinteren Eck des Raumes aus, riss die Tür auf und schnappte sich eine Dose des Bieres, das er dort lagerte. Er stürzte den gekühlten Alkohol in zwei großen Schlucken hinunter, warf die Blechdose unbeachtet zur Seite, griff nach der nächsten und leerte auch diese in wenigen Zügen, während ihm bittere Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Wut stieg in ihm auf, sie verdrängte die Tränen, ließ ihn leise knurren, die Kühlschranktür zudonnern und ehe er sichs versah, schnappte er sein Handy und verließ mit knirschenden Zähnen sein Zimmer.

Er hätte Steve noch eine Nachricht schicken können, er hätte ihn anrufen können, er hätte sich erst beruhigen können. Doch nichts davon fiel Tony in diesem Moment ein. Stattdessen stampfte er aufgewühlt und zornig über den Campus, um den Blonden zu finden. Er kannte inzwischen die Lieblingsecken der Clique und es dauerte auch nicht lang, bis er im Schatten der kleinen Baumgruppe am Südhang des Geländes die breiten Schultern und die blonden Haare des gesuchten Quarterbacks ausmachen konnte. Der Teenager holte schon tief Luft, um quer über das Gelände nach ihm zu rufen und ihm die beste Szene seines Lebens zu bereiten, als er mitten im Schritt erstarrte. Sein Schrei blieb ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Halse stecken, als er spürte, wie eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herzen zu greifen schien.

Er stand kaum zehn Meter von Steve weg, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und sich in eben diesem Moment in seine Richtung drehte. Und fest in seine Arme geschlossen, ihn leidenschaftlich küssend, lag eine junge blonde Frau mit langem Haar und – soweit Tony das aus der Ferne erkennen konnte und wollte – attraktivem Aussehen.

Tony spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog und sein Körper ihm ein paar Augenblicke schlicht den Dienst versagte.

Steve küsste eine andere. Einfach so, mitten auf dem Campus und noch dazu vor seinen Augen.

Er schwankte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zwischen hinrennen und sie von Steve wegzuzerren oder einfach davon zu laufen.

Sobald er seine Beine wieder spüren konnte, schnappte er noch einmal nach Luft, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er brach durch eine Gruppe Studenten, die ihm teils empört, teilt besorgt nachriefen, doch er nahm es nicht wahr.

Er rannte und rannte, das Herz bis zum Hals hoch pochend, bis er wieder in seinem Zimmer ankam, ignorierte alles um sich herum, sogar die Tränen, die schon wieder über seine Wangen flossen, wischte er eilig weg, um sie leugnen zu können. Lautstark warf er die schwere Tür ins Schloss, drehte aus einem Impuls heraus sogar den Schlüssel um, flog regelrecht durch sein Sammelsurium an Metall und Technik und riss den Kühlschrank wieder auf. Die erste Dose Bier war auf Ex leer, die zweite landete fast genauso schnell zerknüllt auf dem Boden.

Erst als er die vierte in der Hand hatte, atmete er tief durch, schniefte noch einmal geräuschvoll und ließ sich dann mit noch zwei Dosen unterm Arm auf die Couch mitten im Raum sinken. Ihm wurde schwindelig und so saß er einen Moment still um seinem Kopf die Chance zu geben, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Zumindest auf dieser Ebene seines Bewusstseins. Tony starrte eine Weile stumpf vor sich hin, rieb sich immer wieder über die Wangen, um die verräterischen Spuren zu beseitigen und unterdrückte vereinzelt ein Schluchzen.

Irgendwann – die letzte Vorlesung hatte er erfolgreich verpasst, das Abendessen wahrscheinlich auch – waren die Dosen schließlich leer als es leise an seiner Tür klopfte. Die Abendsonne tauchte den Raum in orange und rot und obwohl sie auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudekomplexes unterging, blendete ihn das reflektierte Licht von allen Seiten. Er hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Dosen des inzwischen schal schmeckenden Bieres er getrunken hatte. Es war ihm egal. Genauso egal, wie es ihm war, wer da klopfte. Er wollte niemanden sehen.

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich. Tony ignorierte es weiterhin vehement. Es war nicht wichtig.

Wichtig war nur, dass Steve ihn betrog.

Betrog?

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm bissig zu, dass er ihn auch betrogen hatte. Sogar sehr oft. Und er niemals auch nur eine Silbe gesagt hatte. Wie viele Studentinnen hatte er sich ins Bett geholt, seit er das erste Mal.… das Zweite Mal mit Steve Rogers geschlafen hatte? Der Mechaniker war nicht fair und das wusste er. Dennoch konnte er grade nicht anders. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder loszuwerden, die ihn verfolgten. Steve mit dieser Blondine im Arm, die sich an ihn schmiegte. Deren Körper wie perfekt an seinen lehnte und seine Phantasie spielte ihm auch noch ein glockenhelles Lachen vor, das nur von ihr stammen konnte. Es tat weh. Jeder einzelne Gedanke an den Blonden tat weh. Trotz des ganzen Alkohols, von dem er insgeheim vielleicht gehofft hatte, ihn weit genug zu betäuben um nichts mehr zu spüren, griff die eisige Kälte, die sich in seiner Brust eingenistet hatte, weiter um sich. Seine Eingeweide krampften zusammen und seine kalten Hände schlossen sich zu zitternden Fäusten.

„Wie kannst du nur von Betrügen reden!“, höhnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, während sie lauter und lauter wurde und quälte ihn weiter, „Ihr seid nicht zusammen. Mister-ich-bin-Tony-Stark-und-kann-alles-haben würde sich doch niemals mit einer Person zufriedengeben. Er würde niemals eifersüchtig werden. Und er würde sich doch nie im Leben verlieben!“

Tony riss die Augen auf und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengrube.

Er war tatsächlich in Steve ver-

„Tony?! Alles in Ordnung? Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Jetzt beweg deinen Hintern und mach die verdammte Tür auf!“

Elektrisiert fuhr er auf der Couch herum, als die mit leichter Panik unterlegte Stimme von Rhodey durch das schwere Holz drang. Rhodes hatte Recht gehabt. Er hatte ihn vorhin besser durchschaut als der Brünette das selbst konnte. Wie ferngesteuert stand Tony langsam auf und ging mit schweren Schritten auf die Tür zu. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte Rhodey reinlassen und mit ihm reden. Wollte sich von ihm ablenken oder sogar von ihm trösten lassen. Schwer schluckend atmete er bemüht tief durch, legte schon die Hand auf den Türgriff und wollte seinen besten Freund hereinlassen, als sich eine weitere Stimme bemerkbar machte.

„..ony? Hey Rhodes“, wurde der Halb-Inder auf der anderen Seite begrüßt und der Milliardärs-Sprössling verkrampfte sich. Steve. Was tat er denn hier?

Unfähig zu reagieren lauschte er gebannt.

„Hast du Tony gesehen?“, hörte er ihn fragen.

Sein bester Freund zögerte keinen Augenblick.

Aufgebracht schnauzte er den Blonden so laut an, dass es selbst Tony auf der anderen Seite der Tür noch überdeutlich hören konnte.

„Du hast mir grade noch gefehlt! Verdammt noch mal geh mir bloß aus den Augen, Rogers! Verschwinde und bleib weg!“

„Rhodes, was..?“, drang Steves verwirrte Erwiderung durch das dicke Holz. Tony konnte seinen Blick regelrecht sehen.

„Verschwinde!“

Stille auf dem Flur, dann eilige Schritte, die sich entfernten.

Der Brünette schluckte. Er hatte Rhodey schon oft wütend erlebt, aber das war sogar für seine Verhältnisse übertrieben. Die Stille hielt noch ein paar Herzschläge lang an, dann musste Tony das Ohr ans Holz legen, um Rhodeys Worte zu verstehen.

„Hey, Tony. Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Lass mich rein. Was auch immer passiert ist, du musst da nicht alleine durch. Ich bin immer für dich da. Bitte.. mach die Tür auf.“

Schwer schluckend gab sich der Brünette einen Ruck. Er drehte den Schlüssel und öffnete langsam die Tür, um seinen besten Freund endlich nicht mehr nur durch die Barriere aus Holz zu hören.

Und ehe er sichs versah, drückte dieser ihn fest an seine schlanke Brust.

Überrumpelt blieb ihm schon wieder die Luft weg, doch als Rhodes sie beide zurück ins Zimmer schob, die Tür mit dem Fuß zustieß und ihm ein leises „Alles wird gut“ zuflüsterte, brach er in seinen Armen schluchzend zusammen. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine heiß glühenden Wangen, er krallte sich in Rhodes T-Shirt fest und der kam nicht umhin, den Alkohol zu riechen, den der Kleinere getrunken hatte.

Wie konnte er so leichtfertig sagen, dass alles gut werden würde? Wie konnte er das wissen?

Er hatte sich noch niemals im Leben so fallen gelassen, hintergangen gefühlt, wie an diesem Tag von Steve. Wie hatte er ihm das antun können? Bedeutete er ihm denn überhaupt nichts? Bei diesem Gedanken setzte sein rasender Herzschlag einen Moment aus und ihm lief es erneut eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Warum nur hatte Rhodey auch grade heute sagen müssen, dass er in den Blonden verknallt sei! Wüsste er das nicht, hätte es bestimmt nicht so weh getan!

„Was ist nur passiert?“, kamen die leise geflüsterten Worte des Größeren irgendwann in seinem Kopf an.

Langsam wurde das Schluchzen leiser, die Tränen weniger. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, um der Verletzung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Und dennoch überflutete Verzweiflung nach wie vor Tonys Denken und erst, nachdem er sich zum Sofa hatte führen lassen und Rhodey begonnen hatte, ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen, konnte er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigen. Trüb vor sich hin starrend, spürte er den abwartenden Blick des Halb-Inders auf seiner Gestalt und gab sich schließlich einen Ruck.

„Wenn ich wirklich auf Steve stehen sollte, wäre das auf jeden Fall einseitig. Das hat er heute eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Er steht nämlich gar nicht auf mich.“

Er musste leise sprechen und obwohl die Worte nur langsam seine Lippen verließen, brach ihm zweimal beinahe die Stimme weg. Noch während er es aussprach, fühlte er, wie in seiner Brust etwas zu Bruch ging. Sein Körper verkrampfte und er musste sich zwingen, nicht nach Luft zu schnappen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Der Dunkelhaarige fragte nicht mehr nach. Tony spürte, wie er ihn nur fester an die eigene Brust drückte und er nahm nur noch am Rand wahr, wie erleichtert er war, nicht mehr sprechen zu müssen. Und wie tröstlich der Gedanke erschien, den Blonden mehrere Wochen nicht sehen zu müssen.

Und plötzlich kamen ihm die Semesterferien nicht schnell genug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat ^^ bis bald <3


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo ihr Lieben ^^

Ich schaff es vor dem Wochenende doch noch und freu mich total, euch noch das 8. Kapitel da lassen zu können bevor ich bis Montag weg vom Laptop bin ^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir gerne eure Meinungen in den Kommis da ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 8

_Steves POV_

Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Was war nur passiert?

Steve saß seufzend auf sein Handy starrend auf der Veranda, als seine Mutter neben ihn trat und sich zu ihm setzte. Die Sonne versank grade und es war ein angenehm warmer Abend. Knapp drei Wochen der Ferien waren bereits um und obwohl er Tony direkt am nächsten Morgen geschrieben hatte, erhielt er bis heute keine Antwort. Weder auf die Nachricht von damals noch auf eine der inzwischen unzähligen anderen. Missmutig steckte er das Mobiltelefon weg, wandte den Blick zu Sarah Rogers und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was dich bedrückt?“, fragte sich mit gesenkter Stimme.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mom. Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken.“

Sie seufzte, nickte ihm wissend zu, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Okay, ich frag nicht. Aber bitte vergiss nicht, dass ich immer für dich da bin.“

„Danke, Mom.“

Er vermisste ihn. Er vermisste ihn mehr, als er sich selbst einzugestehen bereit war und deutlich mehr, als er jemals erwartet hatte. Sie hatten sich im Vorfeld nicht über den Verlauf ihrer... Beziehung – es war für Steve sehr befremdlich, dieses Wort in Gedanken zu verwenden, aber ein anderes fiel ihm nicht ein – ausgetauscht, weder, wie sie in den Ferien noch danach damit umgehen würden. Bisher hatte er oft das Gefühl gehabt, für Tony nur ein Bekannter mit gewissen Vorzügen zu sein und doch hatte er immer auf etwas mehr gehofft. War das zu naiv gewesen? War der Gedanke, dass da in den Momenten, in denen sie nicht grade miteinander schliefen, nicht doch etwas mehr war, zu weit her geholt? Reines Wunschdenken? Aber selbst wenn dem so wäre, warum antwortete der Jüngere nicht? Hatte er etwa das Handy nicht in den Ferien zur Hand?

Steve wusste nicht, wie oder wo Tony Stark seine Ferien verbringen würde. Ob er zuhause arbeiten musste – immerhin würde er irgendwann die Firmengeschäfte seines Vaters übernehmen – oder ob er mit einer Horde junger Frauen an einem weißen Sandstrand lag. Beides wäre möglich, genau wie alles dazwischen. Der Blonde seufzte schon wieder.

Wenn er alleine war, wenn seine Mutter schlief, hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Die Erinnerungen an den Kleineren ließen ihn nicht los. Wie auch? Steve war sich bewusst, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in den Milliardärs-Sohn verliebt hatte.

Ja, das war ihm inzwischen mehr als bewusst. Bereits vor Ende des Semesters war es ihm klar geworden.

Als er abends, knapp 3 Wochen vor Beginn der Ferien mit Bucky, Sam, Tasha und Clint auf ihrer Couch gesessen hatte und sich auf das ewige Quengeln von Clint hin endlich eine dieser typischen Teenager-Liebeskomödien angesehen hatten, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Hauptdarsteller war eben endlich mit seiner heimlich Angebeteten auf dem Abschlussball angekommen, als die wundervoll kitschige Musik einsetzte und Steve einen Moment lang glaubte, sich und Tony auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen. Wie er den Jüngeren im Arm wiegte und er sich an seine Brust schmiegen würde. Er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie Tony an ihm zog, bis er sich zu ihm herunterneigen und ihn küssen würde. Und er hörte Tony leise „Ich liebe dich“, flüstern. Das Blut schnellte ihm in die Wangen und ihm wurde ganz warm.

In diesem Moment war ihm schlagartig bewusst geworden, was das Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden für eine Bedeutung hatte. Warum er ständig lächelte, wenn der Jüngere in seiner Nähe war. Warum die Zeit, die sie sich nicht sahen, so lang und leer wirkte.

Eigentlich hatte er es ihm direkt am nächsten Morgen sagen wollen. Ihn mit all diesen Gefühlen, die ihn förmlich überfluteten, überschütten und ihn daran teil lassen. Doch er hatte sich nicht getraut. Es war so hektisch gewesen kurz vor den Prüfungen und als sie endlich Ruhe gehabt hätten und Steve mit ihm hätte sprechen können, reagierte der Jüngere bereits nicht mehr auf seine Nachrichten. Da war er sich endlich seiner Gefühle bewusst geworden und konnte sie nicht zeigen..

Umso mehr schmerzte ihn die Tatsache, dass Tony ihn wohl längst vergessen hatte. Und grade in diesen Momenten wünschte er sich so sehr jemanden, mit dem er hätte darüber reden können. Natürlich war da seine Mutter. Doch so sehr er sie liebte, ihr vertraute und sie neben der besten Mutter der Welt auch immer seine beste Freundin gewesen war, so wenig wollte und konnte er sie mit diesen Sorgen belasten. Der Gedanke, grade mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, fühlte sich falsch an. Also schied sie aus. Bucky war für ihn ebenfalls unerreichbar.

Nachdem Steve beschlossen hatte, sich auf das Spiel mit Tony einzulassen, hatte er sich ein Herz gefasst, und mit Bucky gesprochen. Er hatte ihm alles erzählt, von der ersten Nacht, über das lange Schweigen bis hin zu der Begegnung im Morgengrauen und der Nacht danach. Bucky war zunächst erstaunt gewesen, hatte versucht, einen Scherz zu machen, um zu überspielen, wie sehr ihn der Umstand traf, dass sein bester Freund ihm nicht vertraut hatte. Doch bereits wenige Augenblicke später, hatte er nachsichtig abgewunken. Nachdem er es ihm erzählt hatte, machte es natürlich seine Runde durch die Clique. Sam, Clint und auch Bruce sollten nicht außen vor gelassen werden. Doch nun in den Ferien, war keiner von ihnen in der Nähe.

Bucky war mit Sam auf einer Tour quer durch drei Bundesstaaten. Sie würden erst wenige Tage bevor das neue Semester anfing, wieder zuhause sein.

Natasha und Clint verbrachten den Sommer irgendwo in Florida. Bei den beiden wussten man ohnehin nie wirklich, wo sie sich grade aufhielten. Und Bruce nutzte die Zeit, um an einem Sommerseminar über Nukleartechnologie teilzunehmen. So saß Steve Abend für Abend allein da und starrte deprimiert vor sich hin. Beinahe sehnte er das Ende des Sommers herbei, in der Hoffnung, Tony wieder zu sehen. Doch gleichzeitig fürchtete er den ersten Tag der neuen Lehrzeit. Immerhin wusste er nicht einmal, ob der junge Stark das nächste Semester überhaupt wieder an dieser Uni absolvieren würde. Er hatte nie gefragt, warum Tony die Uni gewechselt hatte. Vielleicht war es nur um eine Studieneinheit gegangen und weil sie sich ohnehin nicht wiedersehen würden, machte sich der begehrte Teenager nicht einmal die Mühe, ihm zu antworten.

Oder gab es einen anderen Grund, warum er ihm nicht antwortete?

Was, wenn Tony es bemerkt hatte? Was, wenn er ihm diese Gefühle angesehen und sich deshalb von ihm zurückgezogen hatte? Hatte er sich irgendwie verraten? Hatte er sich anders verhalten oder etwas gesagt, das es offensichtlich gemacht hätte? Der Sportler schluckte schwer. Ihm fiel nichts ein, doch Tony konnte sehr aufmerksam sein. Er nahm immer deutlich mehr wahr, als man ihm zutraute. Wegen seines jungen Alters und seiner oft abweisenden Art, unterschätzte man ihn. Doch Steve wusste es besser.

Wie sanft er sein konnte, wie liebevoll. Wie rücksichtsvoll und wie unglaublich gut er auf andere achten konnte, wenn er sich für sie interessierte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich verliebt.

Doch anstatt sich darüber freuen zu können, wurde ihm das Herz von Tag zu Tag schwerer und er kämpfte jeden Abend mit den Tränen, um nicht an der herrschenden Funkstille zu zerbrechen.

Steve drehte sich auf die andere Seite, zog die dünne Sommerbettdecke bis ans Kinn hoch, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken.

Was er wohl morgen machen würde? Er brauchte Ablenkung. Nachdem er im Haus alles repariert hatte, was angefallen war, waren seine Tage etwas träge geworden. Hatte Sarah nicht bereits vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass sie gerne ein paar Sommerkleider einkaufen gehen würde? Irgendwie hatten sie das noch nicht geschafft. In Gedanken ging er ihren Schichtplan durch. Morgen sollte sie Frühschicht haben. Wenn er ihr anbot, sie direkt vom Krankenhaus abzuholen und danach mit ihr in die Mall fahren, könnten sie dort shoppen und anschließend gemeinsam Abend essen. Das könnte seiner Mutter gefallen... Er könnte sie morgen früh fragen. Er griff nach seinem Handy, nahm mit einem winzigen Stich in der Brust zur Kenntnis, immer noch keine Nachricht erhalten zu haben und stellte sich den Wecker, um Sarah am nächsten Morgen nicht zu verpassen. Die Frühschicht in der Klinik begann um halb sechs. In den Ferien war das sogar vor seiner Aufsteh-Zeit. Zumal er in den letzten Wochen kaum wirklich geschlafen hatte. Viel zu lange lag er Nacht für Nacht wach, wälzte sich ruhelos von einer auf die andere Seite und konnte nicht schlafen. Egal, was er versuchte, er landete immer wieder gedanklich bei dem kleinen arroganten Genie und mehr als einmal kämpfte er gegen Tränen an, die ihn überkamen, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie vertraut sie gewesen waren. Und nun? Nun wusste er weder, wo Tony war, noch was er tat. Oder gar mit wem. Ihm war, als würde sein Herz jeden Tag einen neuen Riss bekommen, solange er nichts von ihm hörte. Wie lange konnte er das aushalten, ohne ganz zu zerbrechen?

_Tonys POV_

Entnervt stopfte er das Handy in die unterste Schublade des Schreibtisches und überlegte ein weiteres Mal, ob er es nicht einfach wegwerfen und sich ein neues – samt neuer Nummer – zulegen sollte. Wann würde Steve endlich aufgeben, ihn erreichen zu wollen? Wie viele unbeantwortete Anrufe und Nachrichten brauchte es, um einen Steve Rogers loszuwerden?

Tony wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er langsam wirklich die Geduld verlor. Es war inzwischen einfach nur noch anstrengend. Immerhin unterbrach ihn das immer wieder kehrende Vibrieren des Smartphones bei seiner Arbeit an seinem neuen Prototypen. Natürlich könnte er den Blonden schlicht blockieren. Oder das Gerät einfach ausschalten. Doch er tat beides nicht. Nicht, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte. Vielmehr lag es wohl daran, dass er es gar nicht wollte. Ob er es zugab oder nicht, ein Teil in ihm freute sich darüber, dass der Blonde so sehr versuchte, ihn zu erreichen. Dass er ihm wohl irgendwie... wichtig war. Auch wenn Tony alles tat, um zu verhindern, sich bewusst darauf einzulassen. Es wäre zu schmerzhaft, sollte er sich die Zuneigung des Anderen nur einbilden. Und nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Steve und diese blonde Studentin sich küssten, musste er davon ausgehen, dass ihm an ihm einfach nichts lag. Er war nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Wahrscheinlich machte sich der Ältere schlicht über ihn lustig. Hatte er überhaupt je richtiges Interesse an ihm gehabt? War nur eines seiner Worte wahr gewesen?

Der Mechaniker bezweifelte es. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, legte die Zange zur Seite und lehnte sich kurz zurück.

Er saß auf dem Boden seiner selbst eingerichteten Werkstatt in einem der Kellerräume in der großen Villa seiner Eltern. Hier hatte er meistens seine Ruhe. Zumindest vor seinem Vater. Nur seine Mutter fand den Weg hier herunter, wenn sie ihn an die Mahlzeiten erinnerte oder ihn zu lange nicht gesehen hatte.

„Du wirst bald wieder in der Uni sein. Ich werde dich so lange nicht sehen können“, sagte sie dann immer und versuchte, ihm damit ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Leider war sie seine Mutter – also funktionierte es. Er gab nach, zog sich um, folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer oder die weitläufige Bibliothek um dort dann herumzusitzen, ohne sich nennenswert mit ihr zu unterhalten oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun.

Sie führten Smalltalk über die Nachrichten, manchmal fragte sie, wie es ihm ging oder ob er nicht doch zurück ans MIT wollte. Obwohl der Vorschlag, ein Jahr oder wenigstens ein Semester an einer öffentlichen Uni zu studieren, von seinen Eltern kam, war sie nun nicht angetan von seiner Bitte, das folgende Semester wieder dort zu verbringen.

Tony war die Unterhaltung leid. Er hatte sich entschieden und er würde zurück gehen. Natürlich nicht, weil Steve dort wäre. Natürlich nicht, weil er ihn vermisste. Das wäre absurd. Nein. Es gab genug andere Gründe, weiter dort zu studieren. Ganz sicher gab es die. Oder wenigstens einen. Bestimmt. Einen gab es sicher.

„Was machst du da eigentlich, Stark?“, fragte er sich still selbst und atmete tief durch.

Die Ferien waren fast vorüber. Er sank auf den Rücken, starrte an die Decke und seufzte.

„J.A.R.V.I.S., dreh die Musik lauter“, bat er und massierte sich mit Daumen und Mittelfinger die Nasenwurzel. Die K.I. reagierte wortlos und augenblicklich dröhnte Led Zeppelin so laut durch den Raum, dass Tony glaubte, das Glas auf seinem Schreibtisch würde vibrieren.

Gott, er vermisste ihn. Und wie er das tat! Warum war es so schwer, das zuzugeben? Warum tat es so weh, an ihn zu denken? Warum musste Steve unbedingt diese Blondine küssen? Da war wieder dieser stechende Schmerz in der Brust, der so tief ging, dass er dem Teenager einen Moment die Luft abschnürte. Er drehte sich zur Seite, krümmte sich zusammen, zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er immer und immer wieder, wie Steve mit der Blondine im Arm auf dem Campus stand, sie küsste und in seinen Gedanken hatte sich neben dem glockenhellen Lachen auch noch Steves glückliches Gesicht eingenistet. Die eiskalte Faust war wieder da, die sich um sein Herz schloss und ihn erstarren ließ. Er hatte ihn verloren. Bevor er ihn überhaupt gehabt hatte.

Warum hatte er nicht früher erkannt, was er empfand? Warum hatte er Rhodes dafür gebraucht und war nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Und warum musste ihm der Ältere so weh tun? Gut, Tony hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass er ihn besonders mögen würde. Eigentlich hatte er ihm maximal gesagt, dass der Sex gut war. Oft nicht einmal das. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es schon ein Wunder, dass der Blonde überhaupt so lange mitgemacht hatte. Und selbst jetzt versuchte er, ihm irgendetwas mitzuteilen. Doch Tony wollte es nicht wissen. Egal, was es wäre, es würde ihm nur noch mehr weh tun. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und Fehler wie dieser ließen sich nur schwer korrigieren.

„Sir, wenn Sie gestatten, Sie erhalten erneut einen Anruf“, unterbrach J.A.R.V.I.S. seine Gedanken und die laute Musik.

„Von wem?“, fragte er resignierend, obwohl er sich sicher war, die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„Dieselbe Nummer wie immer. Sie haben sie als „Cap“ eingespeichert. Möchten Sie, dass ich annehme?“

Tony seufzte. Normalerweise empfand er es als ungemein praktisch, dass J.A.R.V.I.S. und seine restliche Technik so gut miteinander arbeiteten, doch in Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich, ob J. nicht irgendwie zu viel Eigenleben entwickelte.

„Wenn ich mit ihm reden wollen würde, hätte ich bereits einen der zweitausend anderen Anrufe annehmen können. Also nein, ich möchte nicht, dass du rangehst“, grummelte er und schnaubte leise.

„Wie Sie wünschen. Und es waren bisher 82 Kontaktversuche, 46 davon per Textnachricht.“

Tony stöhnte genervt auf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooo, das nächste Kapitel ist in etwa doppelt so lange wie das hier, also freut euch drauf und bis Montag ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hallöchen ihr lieben ^^

Lebt hier noch jemand, der das liest? 

Auf jeden Fall gibt es heute Chap 9 und wahrscheinlich nachher auch noch Chap 10 ^^ Die Story neigt sich damit langsam wirklich ihrem Ende und es würde mich sehr freuen, zu lesen, wie es euch gefallen hat ^^

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit den beiden Sturköpfen <3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 9

_Steves POV_

Gut, das war das letzte Mal! Ganz sicher war das das letzte Mal, dass er versucht hatte, den reichen Schnösel zu erreichen! Frustriert warf Steve das Handy aufs Bett und stapfte die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Seine Mutter war auf dem Weg zur Spätschicht und er hatte sich noch einmal ein Herz gefasst und versucht, Tony zu erreichen. Natürlich auch diesmal erfolglos.

Er hatte eine Münze geworfen und er würde sich an seine eigenen Vorgaben halten. Keine Anrufe mehr. Keine Nachrichten. Er wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Okay, dann war es wohl Zeit, das zu akzeptieren. So sehr es wehtat.

Es brachte nichts, ihm weiter hinterher zu laufen. In acht Tagen fing das neue Semester an und es wurde Zeit, dass er sich wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrierte. Sein Abschluss. Seine Zukunft. Seine Noten.

Frustriert schnappte er sich den Basketball und powerte sich beim Körbe werfen auf dem Innenhof aus, bis er in dieser Nacht in einen traumlosen und unruhigen Schlaf sank.

„Und? Endlich was von ihm gehört?“, fragte Bucky, als er und Sam von ihrer Tour zurück waren und sie drei Tage vor dem neuen Semester an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer zusammen saßen und mit Bier auf die gesunde Rückkehr der Freunde anstießen.

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, schüttelte er den Kopf. Trübsinnig ließ er die Schultern sinken.

„Ich habe ihm nicht mehr geschrieben. Bringt doch nichts“, antwortete er schließlich und zwang sich, seine Stimme nicht so verbittert klingen zu lassen, wie er sich fühlte. Erfolglos. Bucky kannte ihn gut genug und Sam hatte wahrscheinlich so viel von ihm gehört, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Heute war es ihm vollkommen egal.

„Aber hey, ich freu mich auf meine Freunde! Das wird bestimmt ein super Semester!“, wechselte er das Thema und zu seiner Erleichterung ließen es die anderen beiden an diesem Abend gut sein.

Das neue Semester begann wie das alte aufgehört hatte, turbulent!

Neben dem neuen Stoff in den ganzen Vorlesungen wurde auch das Trainingspensum härter. Steve kehrte innerhalb einer Woche wieder zu seinem frühmorgendlichen Trainingseinheiten zurück, um die verlorene Zeit der Ferien wett zu machen. Als er Tony das erste Mal wieder sah, flamme in ihm die Hoffnung auf, er würde doch mit ihm reden. Wie zufällig sah er in seine Richtung, doch der Jüngere wich jedem Blickkontakt aus. Sie hatten zwar gemeinsame Vorlesungen, doch wie vor den Ferien, verschwand Tony jedesmal, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Die Zeit verflog nur so und obwohl er Tony jeden Tag sah, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Unter den Kommilitonen galt er wieder als der Playboy schlechthin. Es war fast wie vor ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Als hätte es den Kontakt niemals gegeben. Er sollte endlich aufhören, ständig an das kleine Genie zu denken. Er sollte sich nicht mehr der Erinnerung hingeben, ihn in seinen Armen zu halten. Oder ihn zu küssen. Oder ihn unter sich zu spüren. Es tat jeden Tag weh und jeden Tag hoffte er, es würde leichter werden. Tat es nicht. Es wurde schlimmer. Aber der Alltag griff um sich und vereinnahmte ihn so sehr, dass er es zumindest zeitweise schaffte, Tony aus seinen bewussten Gedanken zu verdrängen. Und so kam das erste Footballspiel der Saison schneller als ihm lieb war.

„Meinst du, er kommt sich das Spiel ansehen?“, fragte Nat am ersten Samstag im September beim Mittagessen an Steve gewandt und augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche in der Gruppe. Dabei hatte sie noch nicht einmal laut gesprochen. Die angespannte Stimmung am Tisch war fast greifbar, doch der Blonde wollte darüber nicht nachdenken. Er hatte an Tony gedacht, wie viel zu oft und gehofft, man sähe es ihm nicht an. Anscheinend funktionierte das in seinem Kopf deutlich besser als in seinem Gesicht. Er versuchte, so gleichmütig, wie nur irgendwie möglich, die Schultern zu zucken und nuschelte nur ein „Keine Ahnung“ in sein Essen. Er sah erst auf, als er Nats Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Ihr Blick war warm und voller Mitgefühl für ihn. Seine Wangen wurden warm und er senkte den Blick eilig wieder. 

„Er kommt bestimmt, die ganze Uni wird da sein! Es ist das erste Spiel der Saison!“, entgegnete Clint unter heftigem Nicken von Sam. 

„Als würde sich Tony für Football interessieren“, ergänzte Bruce mit wenig Begeisterung und blätterte ungerührt die Seite in dem dicken Band über Strahlungstechniken um, den er seit gestern las. 

Steve konzentrierte sich auf seine Tagliatelle und versuchte vehement, das Gespräch nicht weiter zu beachten. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war wieder da und eilig schluckend versuchte er, ihn wieder loszuwerden. Er wagte es nicht, den Blick durch die Cafeteria schweifen zu lassen, aus Furcht, den Jüngeren zu sehen. Mit einer anderen Studentin zu sehen. Oder einem anderen Studenten. Rhodes war immer bei ihm. Aber jeden anderen hätte Steve wohl nicht ertragen. Er selbst hatte mit Rhodes auch kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Ganz zu Beginn hatte er es versucht, doch der Halb-Inder hatte ihn mehr oder weniger durch den Fleischwolf gedreht und mit mehr Schimpfwörtern betitelt, als Steve je in einem so kurzen Gespräch gehört hatte. So hatte er eilig das Weite gesucht und es seither auch nicht wieder gewagt, auch nur einen Versuch zu unternehmen. Egal, was er tat, es war aussichtslos. Und so schmerzhaft der Gedanke auch war, hatte er etwas endgültiges. Etwas abschließendes. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, mit Tony Stark abzuschließen...

Er stand auf dem Platz, Bucky schlug ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken, als er kurz den Helm abnahm und tief durchatmete. Der letzte Touchdown hatte ihm ein paar geprellte Rippen eingebracht, doch war die Sache wert. Sie lagen endlich wieder vorne und in wenigen Minuten war das Spiel vorbei. Der Coach hatte eine Auszeit einberufen und reichte ihm grade eine Flasche Wasser. 

„Alles okay Cap?“, fragte er ihn und der Blonde nickte angestrengt. 

„Hältst du durch?“

„Ja, Sir!“

„Guter Mann! Also Leute, auf ein letztes Mal! Tretet ihnen richtig in den Arsch, klar, Jungs? Das wird eure Saison!“

Innerlich aufseufzend ob der rauen Ausdrucksweise ihres Coaches ließ Steve den Blick kurz über die Tribüne wandern. Er erkannte Natasha, Bruce – wie immer mit einem Buch in der Hand - Sam und Clint weit vorne sitzen und ihm zuwinken. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und am anderen Ende der Zuschauerreihen, ganz vorne, kaum übersehbar, konnte er Rhodey erkennen. Und neben ihm – kleiner und in dunkle Kleidung gehüllt – Tony.

Sein Herz tat einen Satz. Seit wann saß er da?

Und beobachtete er ihn etwa?

Interessierte er sich doch für Sport? Oder war er etwa… seinetwegen hier? Der Gedanke füllte seine Brust mit Wärme. Er wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war, sich darüber zu freuen, doch er konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders. Auch wenn es nur diese eine Minute war, die er ihn gesehen hatte und sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst sein konnte. 

Er warf noch ein flüchtiges Lächeln in seine Richtung, ob er es nun sah oder nicht, und wandte sich dann schnell wieder dem Coach und dem Team zu. 

„Auf geht’s!“

Den Helm aufsetzend, joggte er mit seinen Kameraden zurück auf ihre Positionen. Jetzt galt es. Sie durften nicht verlieren. Nicht heute. Nicht den Saisonauftakt. Nicht dieses Spiel. Schon gar nicht, wenn Tony ihm dabei zusah…

Es waren unerbittliche finale acht Minuten. Steve war sich sicher, eine angeknackste Rippe davon getragen zu haben und wahrscheinlich sogar eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Warum auch immer hatten sich sämtliche Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft gemeinsam auf ihn geworfen. Bucky konnte in der Zeit zwar den letzten Touchdown des Spiels landen, Steve aber lag kurzzeitig etwas benommen auf dem Spielfeld, bis der Schiedsrichter und ihr Coach eingriff, um ihn da raus zu holen.

„Ihr habt das klasse gemacht, Jungs! Ich bin so stolz auf euch!!“

Die Siegesansprache ging in seinem vernebelten Kopf unter, er war froh, wieder auf den Beinen zu stehen. Von überall kamen Leute auf sie zugestürmt, die Cheerleader kreischten und jubelten mit den Zuschauern um die Wette und er wusste später nicht mehr zu sagen, wie viele Hände er geschüttelt hatte. 

Sein Blick wanderte die sich leerende Tribüne entlang, doch der Platz vorne in der Ecke war bereits leer. Suchend tastete er sich die Treppen hinauf, doch Tony und Rhodey waren – schon wieder – verschwunden. 

Wer ganz und gar nicht verschwunden war, war Sharon, die sich ihm um den Hals warf und damit beinahe wieder zu Fall brachte.

„OH STEVE!!!“, schrie sie ihn über die Gratulationswünsche der anderen hinweg ins Ohr, „Du warst so wundervoll!!“

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen, nickte er ihr zu und setzte sie behutsam wieder auf den Boden. Es war ihm unangenehm, wenn sie so klammerte, was sollten denn die Leute denken? Was sollte Tony… …?

Steve erstarrte. Während Sharon weiter auf ihn einredete und er deutlich hören konnte, wie Bucky und Sam dazwischen gingen um ihn endlich von ihr zu befreien, fiel ihm das falsche Lächeln aus dem Gesicht. 

Tony.

Steves Gedanken überschlugen sich. An dem Tag, als er die letzte Nachricht von ihm bekommen und ihm abgesagt hatte, hatte ihn Sharon in der Freistunde draußen auf dem Campus überfallen und vor aller Augen geküsst! Tony war nicht dabei gewesen, zumindest hatte er sich panisch umgesehen, sobald er sie von sich gepflückt bekommen hatte und ihn nicht entdecken können, aber der Campus war ein riesiger Bienenstock an Klatsch und Tratsch. Er könnte es irgendwo gehört haben. Was, WENN er es gehört hatte? Was, wenn er es sogar gesehen hätte? Was würde er denken? Wäre das Grund genug, mit ihm nicht mehr reden zu wollen? 

„Steve? Hey, Stevie-O! Alles okay? Du bist ganz blass!“, holte ihn Clints Stimme zurück in die Realität.

Er blinzelte mehrmals, versuchte sich in einem Lächeln und entschuldigte sich für seine Abwesenheit. 

„Ich möchte nur gern aus den Klamotten raus, mein Schädel brummt ganz schön“, erklärte er und deutete hinter sich auf die Türen zu dem kleinen Gebäude mit den Umkleidekabinen. 

„Sehen wir uns gleich oben?“, fiel Sam in ihre Unterhaltung ein, der von Bucky im Arm gehalten wurde. Bucky hatte das gepanzerte Oberteil ausgezogen und hielt es lässig in dem anderem Arm. 

„Logisch!“

„Gut, dann in zwanzig Minuten bei uns im Zimmer!“, grinste ihn sein bester Freund noch an und ehe Steve verwirrt erwidern konnte, warum sie sich dort und nicht gleich auf der Party treffen sollten, wandte sich die Gruppe ab und ließ ihn etwas überrumpelt stehen. 

Die meisten Studenten schlenderten grade den Hang nach oben Richtung Cafeteria, neben der die Sporthalle lag. Er konnte ihre Jubelschreie über das ganze Gelände hören. Sich noch einmal suchend umsehend, schlich er dann doch in die Umkleide. 

Er beeilte sich, sich umzuziehen, um zu vermeiden, zu viel nachdenken zu können. Er wollte nicht an Tony denken. Er wollte ihn lieber sehen. Vielleicht würde er ihn auf der Party treffen. Ein Typ wie er ließ sich doch die Fete nicht durch die Lappen gehen. Schon gar nicht, nur, weil er dort Steve begegnen könnte.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, zog er sich das verschwitzte Shirt vom Kopf und haderte genau zwei Sekunden mit dem Gedanken, noch schnell duschen zu gehen. Er ließ es. Stattdessen hielt er nur den Kopf kurz unter kühles Wasser, um die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen abzudämpfen. Heute Abend würde es ohnehin niemanden mehr interessieren, ob er wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussah oder nicht. 

Oben im Wohnheim angekommen, wunderte sich der Blonde kurz darüber, dass Bucky und die anderen nirgends zu sehen waren. Das Licht in ihrem Zimmer war ausgeschaltet und auch der Flur lag im Dunkeln. Der Reaktionsmelder hatte wohl einen Defekt. 

Schulterzuckend betrat Steve den vertrauten Raum, steuerte sein Zimmer an und warf dort erstmal die Sporttasche in die nächste freie Ecke. 

„Bucky?“, rief er – ohne große Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu erhalten. 

Er stand etwas verloren herum, hin und her gerissen zwischen der Absprache, sich hier mit der Clique zu treffen und dem Gedanken, einfach allein wieder nach unten zu gehen, als er hörte, wie die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes ins Schloss fiel. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Anscheinend war er nur schneller gewesen als die anderen. Mit einem freudigen Grinsen drehte er sich herum und trat zurück in den größeren Raum – und gefror augenblicklich zur Salzsäule. Das Lächeln verschwand und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. 

Vor ihm stand…

„Tony…?“

_Tonys POV _

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich das Zimmer kenne. Aber dass du hier sein würdest, hatte ich nicht erwartet, Rogers.“

Bereits als er die Tür mit der Zimmernummer vor sich sah, hatte er den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass die brünette Schönheit ihm den Weg falsch beschrieben hatte. Dennoch wollte er sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, denn sie wäre es wert gewesen. Dass er nun allerdings HIER stand, passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sein Herz schlug schneller als ihm lieb war, sein Magen wollte seinen angestammten Platz verlassen und neben Nervosität mischte sich ein unwillkommener Anflug von Freude, den Blonden endlich wieder zu sehen. Er ermahnte sich in Gedanken scharf. Er musste hier weg! 

Er tastete in seinem Rücken bereits wieder nach dem Türgriff, als ein leises Klacken von außen ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

Steves Blick traf seinen und auch in seinen Augen sah er einen gewissen Anflug von Panik, den er nicht verbergen konnte. Sie waren eingeschlossen.

„H-Hey… das ist... nicht witzig...!“, rief er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme durch die Tür.

„Soll es auch nicht sein!“, kam die gedämpfte Antwort von draußen.

Natasha.

Natürlich. Wer auch sonst. Rhodey würde ihm das niemals antun, da konnten nur Steves Freunde dahinterstecken! Er hatte das bestimmt alles eingefädelt.

„Nun redet endlich miteinander!“, hörte er dann jedoch die Stimme seines besten Freundes durch die dünne Zimmertüre und geschockt drehte er sich um. 

„DU machst bei sowas mit?“, schrie er ihn an, bekam aber nur ein unterdrücktes Lachen als Antwort. 

„Wir machen da alle mit!“, war nun Sams Stimme zu hören und Bucky konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Ihr seid unerträglich. Jetzt macht, was immer ihr machen müsst, um das wieder hinzukriegen! Solange bleibt ihr da drin. Und wenn es das ganze Wochenende dauern sollte!“

„Seit wann redet ihr überhaupt wieder miteinander, verdammt nochmal!“, fluchte der Jüngste der Runde ungehalten.

„Wir haben, im Gegensatz zu euch, nie aufgehört miteinander zu reden. Wir waren immer in Kontakt. Aber langsam erträgt es niemand mehr, was da zwischen euch abgeht. Also los jetzt“, erklärte Steves bester Freund bereitwillig.

„Bucky, warte!“, mischte sich jetzt aber auch Steve ein und Tony spürte seine Präsenz im Rücken, als der Quarterback neben ihn an die Tür trat.

„Das bringt doch nichts, lass uns raus!“

„Vergiss es, Stevie, wir wollen nur euer Bestes. Und jetzt redet. Wir schauen später wieder nach euch“, antwortete Clint, wobei Nat noch ein „Oder nächste Woche“, ergänzte und außer dem gemeinschaftlichen Lachen und die leiser werdenden Schritte, hörten sie nichts mehr von der Clique. 

Tony spürte, wie Steve tief durchatmete und blieb stocksteif stehen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Musste er so nahe bei ihm stehen? Als er den Kopf drehte und sich einen winzigen Blick in Richtung des Größeren gestattete, wurde ihm ganz warm. Seit Wochen – gefühlten Ewigkeiten – war er Steve nicht mehr so nahe gekommen. Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Wangen wurden warm und mit Steves Geruch, der trotz des anstrengenden Spiels alles andere als unangenehm war, in der Nase, fiel ihm plötzlich das Atmen schwer. 

Steve wandte sich ab und schritt eilig aus um sich auf die Couch an der hinteren Wand zu setzen. Hatte er Tonys Unbehagen gemerkt? Oder wollte er selbst von ihm wegkommen?

Als er sich herumdrehte, wich der Blonde vehement seinem Blick aus.

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an, die Tony endlos vorkam, ehe er sich schließlich, noch immer wütend über die Aktion, langsam Richtung Steve bewegte und ihn auffordernd ansah. 

„Bekommt man hier nicht mal einen Sitzplatz angeboten?“, schnaubte er, als er am anderen Ende des Sofas stehen blieb. 

Der Blonde sah irritiert auf. Er blinzelte ihn mehrfach an, als würde er gerade erst realisieren, dass das Technik-Ass tatsächlich vor ihm stand. Tony konnte deutlich sehen, wie seine Wangen rot wurden und er seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen presste. 

Verbissen zwang Steve sich zu sprechen.

„Entschuldige. Setz dich doch…“

Mürrisch nahm der Dunkelhaarige Platz und beobachtete den Quarterback unverhohlen. Seine Wut kochte unter der Oberfläche, er machte gar keinen großen Hehl daraus. Wozu auch? 

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er, nachdem sein unfreiwilliger Gastgeber wieder nur schwieg und ihn nicht ansah.

Ein undefinierbares Murren zu seiner Linken brachte ihn zum laut Aufseufzen.

Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Als hätte Steve ihn so nicht schon genug auf die Palme gebracht in den letzten Monaten! Nein, nun benahm er sich noch schlimmer als es die Teenager in diesen schrecklichen Komödien, die die Mädchen in seinem Alter so gern anschauten.

Er war doch derjenige, der nichts besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als diese blöde Blondine zu küssen! Und nicht genug damit, dass er das einmal sehen musste – nein, heute nach dem Spiel war sie schon wieder an ihm geklebt...! Tony entwich ein weiteres genervtes Seufzen. Er wurde hier nicht nur um eine riesen Party gebracht, die ihm vielleicht sogar Spaß gemacht hätte, nein, er war auch gezwungen, den Abend mit dem Mann zu verbringen, den er grade am wenigsten sehen wollte.

Warum nur schlug ihm das Herz dann immer noch bis zum Hals, wenn sein Blick zu dem zusammengesunkenen Körper glitt? Warum fragte er sich, wie sich Steves Haut heute wohl unter seinen Fingern anfühlen würde? Und warum leckte er sich unbewusst über die Lippen, wenn er mit seinen Augen über die noch immer zusammen gepressten Lippen des Größeren tastete?

Er hielt kurz die Luft an, als ihm sein Verhalten bewusst wurde und sah schnell weg. Er würde nicht nachgeben. Er wollte nicht mit ihm reden, ganz egal, was ihre Freunde sagten. Das Sport-Ass hatte ihm zu sehr wehgetan – auch wenn er sich dessen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst war.

Der Mechaniker wusste nicht, wie lange sie inzwischen stur vor sich hin starrend nebeneinander da saßen, ohne sich anzusehen, ohne zu sprechen. Es war lächerlich und doch konnte er sich nicht aufraffen, das erste Wort zu sagen. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Blonde aufstehen und in sein Schlafzimmer gehen würde. Dass er unruhig durch den Raum tigern würde. Oder zumindest irgendetwas sagen. Doch nichts geschah.

Tonys Wut ebbte ab. Die Sonne verschwand und es wurde dunkel im Raum und nach einer weiteren schweigenden Ewigkeit, stand er schließlich selbst auf, ging die wenigen Schritte zur Zimmertür und knipste das Licht an. Er sah, wie der Größere in die Helligkeit blinzelte und seinen Blick endlich erwiderte.

„Stark“, murmelte er und der Klang von Steves tiefer Stimme sickerte durch Tonys gesamten Körper. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag kribbelte jeder Muskel und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was...?“, brachte er verspätet raus und ballte die zitternden Hände zu Fäusten. Seine eigene Stimme klang nicht halb so fest, wie er es sich in diesem Moment gewünscht hätte.

„Sollten wir... vielleicht wirklich... mal reden?“, kam es sehr zögernd von der Couch und der verbissene Ausdruck in den blauen Augen war bis zur Tür deutlich sichtbar.

Die Ablehnung in seiner Stimme war allerdings ebenfalls kaum zu überhören.

Tony biss die Zähne zusammen. Was dachte sich dieser eingebildete Kerl eigentlich? Hatte er jetzt eine Freundin und plötzlich war alles, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, nur noch ein Fehler gewesen? Er schnaubte und ein leises Knurren entkam seiner Kehle, als er langsam wieder auf den Größeren zuging.

„Ach? Worüber sollten wir schon reden, Rogers?“

Der Jüngere legte all seinen Ärger in seine Stimme, wollte ihn am liebsten anschreien und lauerte insgeheim nur auf ein falsches Wort. Sollte er ihn nur reizen, dann wüsste er mal, was es hieß, einen Stark abzuservieren!

Und Tony hatte den unwiderlegbaren Verdacht, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis Steve ihm dazu Gelegenheit bot.

„Vielleicht mal darüber, dass du dich benimmst, wie ein kleines Kind?“, schoss der Sportler zurück und funkelte ihn böse an.

Das war zu viel für den Milliardärs-Sprössling. Er holte tief Luft und ging schnurstracks zur Couch hinüber.

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Wer benimmt sich denn wie ein Baby, dem man den Schnuller weggenommen hat, Rogers? Hm?“

„Ich auf jeden Fall nicht!“

„Das glaubst auch nur du!“

„Ach ja? Du hast doch nicht die geringste Ahnung!“, Steve sprang vom Sofa auf und baute sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor dem Brünetten auf. Unbeeindruckt verschränkte der die Arme und streckte ihm trotzig das Kinn entgegen.

„ICH hab keine Ahnung? In diesem Raum bin ich der Einzige, der von irgendetwas Ahnung hat!“

„Du bist so unglaublich eingebildet und arrogant, Stark, das ist widerlich!“

„Widerlich?“, echote Tony und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, „Das denkst du von mir? Ich sei widerlich? Das erklärt natürlich einiges! Vielleicht hättest du dir das vorher überlegen sollen!“

Der Blonde begann unruhig durch den Raum zu laufen.

Sie schrien sich inzwischen lautstark an und der Jünger wusste, wäre er gerade in seinem Zimmer, hätte er dem Footballspieler eben einen Teil des neuen Roboters nachgeschmissen.

Widerlich!

Tony hatte sich in den letzten Jahren schon viel gefallen lassen müssen, er wurde vieles geheißen, aber „widerlich“ war neu. Und es tat weh. Ziemlich sogar.

„Vorher überlegen? Vor was?“, holte ihn Steves kalte Stimme aus seiner Gefühlswelt und sorgte dafür, dass er nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Bevor das alles passiert ist!“

„Was passiert?“

„Bevor du mich flachgelegt hast, du ignoranter Arsch!“

„Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?“

„Na, du bereust doch, dich überhaupt mit mir eingelassen zu haben!“

„Das ist doch total bescheuert! Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!“

„Ich bin bescheuert?? Du bist doch der, der nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun hat! Ich weiß ja nicht, was in deinem Kopf schief läuft, aber mach nicht mich dafür verantwortlich, verdammt noch mal!“

„Hör auf zu fluchen!“

„Ich fluche so lange und viel ich will! Das ist ein freies Land und ich habe jedes Recht und jeden Grund zu fluchen!“

„Was hast du denn für einen Grund, in meinem Zimmer zu fluchen?“

„Du! Du bist der verdammte Grund, du dämliches egoistisches Arschloch!“

„Ich? Ich bin egoistisch? Wer reagiert denn wochenlang aus dem Nichts heraus nicht mehr auf Nachrichten und ist nicht mehr auffindbar?“

„Daran bist du ganz allein selbst schuld!“

„Ach ja?“

„Ja!“

„Na, danke!“

„Wofür?“

„Dass du bewiesen hast, wie gestört du bist! Ich habe nichts getan!“

„Und wie du was getan hast – ich habe es sogar GESEHEN!“

Steve zuckte zusammen. Tony konnte den Hauch Panik sehen, der über sein Gesicht huschte, ehe er ihn eilig unter einem weiteren Anflug von Wut verstecken konnte.

„Du hast gar nichts gesehen!“

„Willst du mich nun auch noch als Lügner hinstellen?“

Langsam war das Maß endgültig voll. Dieser elendige Sturkopf! Merkte er denn gar nicht, was er Tony damit antat, indem er es auch noch leugnete?

„Du kannst nichts gesehen haben, weil nichts passiert ist!“

„Ach, du willst mir also erzählen, dass ich damals einen anderen Steve Rogers beim Knutschen mit dieser blonden Tussi gesehen habe? Ist es das, ja?“

Er hörte, wie der Blonde scharf die Luft einsog, die Lippen noch fester aufeinander presste. Er schwieg kurz, ehe er ein leises und zögerliches „Nein...“ herausbrachte.

„Was dann? War es eine Fata Morgana? Ein Hologramm? Oder habe ich neuerdings vielleicht Halluzinationen?“, giftete er ihn an und kämpfte innerlich bereits wieder mit den Tränen. Das Bild, wie sich diese Blondine an Steves Brust schmiegte, hatte er immer noch vor Augen und es tat immer noch so weh wie an dem Tag, als er es live auf dem Campus beobachtet hatte.

„Ich würde Sharon niemals küssen!“, versuchte der Sportler sich heraus zu reden, doch er ließ ihm gar keine große Chance, sich zu verteidigen.

„Dennoch hast du es getan!“

„Nein, sie hat mich geküsst! Nicht ich sie!“

„Ich glaub dir jedes Wort. Zum Küssen gehören immer zwei!“

Sarkasmus war eine gute Strategie. Damit konnte er sich über Wasser halten. Ja, Sarkasmus beherrschte er gut.

„Sie hat mich geküsst! Ich würde sie gar nicht küssen wollen...“

„Ach?“

„Nichts 'ach' – ich küsse doch nicht jeden Dahergelaufenen!“

„So wie mich meinst du?“

„Das hast du gesagt!“

„Und du hast es gemeint!“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“  
„Und wie wahr das ist – ich sehe es dir doch an, Rogers!“  
„Du kennst mich so schlecht! Ich küsse nur jemanden, den ich auch mag!“  
„Aber mich hast du doch auch geküsst!“  
„Dich lieb ich ja auch-... ...“  
...   
...   
Schweigen. Sie waren beide wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt stehen geblieben bei Steves Worten, die ihm zweifelsfrei unbeabsichtigt herausgerutscht waren.   
Tony schien, als sei alles mitten in der Bewegung eingefroren. Er setzte den Fuß beinahe lautlos wieder auf den Boden und ließ die im Eifer des Gefechts erhobenen Arme sinken. Doch ansonsten schien sogar die Zeit selbst eingefroren zu sein. Er brauchte einige sehr lange Herzschläge, ehe er in der Lage war, die vor Erstaunen geöffneten Lippen wieder zu schließen.   
Knapp schluckend fixierte er den Blonden, der einige Schritte von ihm entfernt dastand. Er konnte nichts sagen, sondern nur ihn ansehen und langsam realisieren, was er eben gehört hatte. Steve wurde rot. Die Wangen des Sportlers glühten mit seinen Ohren um die Wette, seine Hände zitterten und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er seinem Blick auswich. Tony konnte nicht wegsehen. Wie gebannt hingen seine Augen an der breit gebauten Gestalt und wanderten sie hinauf und hinab, blieben an den bebendem Lippen hängen. Und ganz sachte, kaum sichtbar, huschte ein winziges Lächeln über seine eigenen Gesichtszüge.   
Was hatte er gesagt?  
Er war in ihn... in Tony verliebt?  
Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Das Herz des Jüngeren tat einen gewaltigen Schlag gegen seinen Brustkorb, als wolle es seinen vorgesehenen Platz verlassen und herausspringen vor Freude. Er spürte deutlich, wie seine Wangen drohten warm zu werden und er versuchte es vehement durch langsames Einatmen zu verhindern. Erfolglos. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf war noch ein Funken der Wut übrig, doch er war zu schwach, um noch einmal aufzulodern. Der Wunsch, dem Älteren Gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen, ihm absichtlich weh zu tun und zu sehen, wie er litt, verschwand aus seinen Gedanken und zurück blieb diese wohlige Leere, die ihn bisher immer erfasst hat, wenn Steve neben ihm lag, ihn in Armen gehalten oder sanft geküsst hatte…

„Du… Du… Was hast du gesagt?“

Ruckartig zuckte Steves Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und mit glühenden Wangen und zusammengepressten Lippen erwiderte er kurz den fragenden Blick der braunen Augen.

„G-Gar… nichts…“, erwiderte er mit schwacher Stimme. Doch das Flackern in den blauen Irden strafte seine Worte Lügen.

Tony wollte nicht lockerlassen. Er machte einen Satz und stand genau vor dem Größeren, starrte ihn mit bohrendem Blick an und reckte sich ihm entgegen.

„Nicht schlimm genug, dass du mich blind nennst, aber mich jetzt noch als taub darstellen zu wollen, wird langsam lächerlich, Cap“, gab er mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme zurück und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Ein winziges Lächeln schlich sich erneut auf seine Lippen und diesmal blieb es liegen.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass Sharon mich küsst“, nuschelte der Sportler und wich seinem Blick aus. Ohne sein Zutun erhob der Jüngere die Hand und strich damit behutsam, als wäre sie aus Porzellan, über Steves Wange. Die blauen Augen wanderten noch etwas umher, ehe sie ihn wieder fixierten und er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von der Haut unter seinen Fingern ausging.

„Was… willst du denn wirklich?“

Der Kiefer verspannte sich und instinktiv wollte Tony die Hand schon zurückziehen, zwang sich aber dazu, es nicht zu tun. Steve sah schon wieder weg! Er freute sich so unglaublich über die Worte des Älteren, warum nur konnte er nicht sagen, was er wollte? Langsam hatten sie den Bogen doch raus bekommen…!

„Sag es mir…“, hauchte er leise und umfasste das Gesicht des Footballspielers mit beiden Händen, „Bitte, Steve“

„Ehm...“

„Bitte....!“

„Ich… ich… würde dich gerne küssen“, erreichten ihn die geflüsterten Worte und ein befreiendes Seufzen stahl sich dabei aus seiner Brust. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, überschwemmte ihn und noch immer lächelnd, die Augen langsam schließend, zog er Steve näher, streckte sich ihm entgegen, bis er die so schmerzlich vermissten, warmen Lippen endlich wieder auf den eigenen spüren konnte. 


	10. Chapter 10

Willkommen zum vorletzten Kapitel ^^

Viel Spaß damit <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 10

_Steves POV_

Tony küsste ihn! Das war kein Traum! Keine zu lebhafte Phantasie, die ihm Streiche spielte. Das hier passierte wirklich! Er spürte die zarten Lippen an seinen, brauchte einen Augenblick um zu reagieren. Zu groß war die Überraschung noch über die Wende, die der Abend genommen hatte.

Hätte ihm vor ein paar Stunden jemand gesagt, dass er Tony nicht nur wiedersehen, sondern ihn auch noch küssen würde, hätte er ihm aus Frust heraus einen Schlag verpasst. Und selbst noch vor einer Stunde war das hier gänzlich undenkbar gewesen. Nun aber…?

Sein Magen rebellierte auf so unendlich angenehme Weise, ihm war, als wären alle Sorgen, all die Zweifel und die negative Stimmung der letzten Wochen ausgelöscht. Das Schuldgefühl, das immer größer geworden war, je länger er von dem Jüngeren nichts gehört hatte, löste sich in dem Sekundenbruchteil in Nichts auf, als er in dem Schokoladenbraun versank, ehe er sich in den Kuss lehnte. Es war ein vorsichtiger, schüchterner Kuss, den beide ganz zaghaft und sanft ausklingen ließen, ehe der Sportler wieder tief in den Blick des Mechanikers abtauchte. Seine Wangen brannten noch immer und das Glühen wurde noch einmal intensiver, erreichte Ohren und Nacken, als er ein schelmisches Grinsen auf Tonys Zügen ausmachen konnte und dieser ihm zuflüsterte:

„Du kannst also doch sagen, was du willst…!“

„Gewöhn dich nicht dran“, knurrte er leise und richtete sich wieder auf.

Das Grinsen vom Gesicht des Kleineren verschwand. Der Milliadärs-Sprössling griff nach seinem Handgelenk und mit wenigen Schritten ließ er sich von ihm wieder auf die Couch ziehen, wo sich der schmale Körper vorsichtig an seinen schmiegte. Er beobachtete ihn, ohne dass dieser seinen Blick erwiderte. Erst, als Tony erneut etwas sagte, hob er den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Schade... Aber... Wenn du es mir nicht sagst… Dann werde ich dich alles fragen. Was du magst und was du nicht magst. Was ich darf und was ich nicht darf…!“

Irritiert hob Steve eine Augenbraue.

„Was du nicht darfst…?“, wiederholte er verwirrt, „Tust du nicht ohnehin immer, was du willst?“

War das Verbitterung in seiner Stimme? Das wollte er nicht. Grade freute er sich noch über das, was hier grade passierte, und schon sank seine Stimmung spürbar. Etwas leises, kaum Hörbares nagte plötzlich in ihm. Tony hatte ihn zu seinem Gefühlsausbruch gebracht, weil er ein Problem damit gehabt hatte, dass Sharon ihn geküsst hatte. Doch er selbst hatte doch neben ihm auch unendlich viele Frauengeschichten gehabt… Wie sollte Steve sich da fühlen? Stand es ihm zu, sich auch so aufzuführen…? So… eifersüchtig?

Konnte das sein? War dieser exzentrische Teenager etwa tatsächlich eifersüchtig?

„Ich lasse mir nichts grundlos verbieten“, erwiderte besagter Teenager mit fester Stimme und seine Mimik wurden für einen winzigen Moment kalt und abweisend. Doch der Moment verflog und als er den Blick der blauen Irden wiederfand, lag nur noch Wärme darin.

Grundlos. Was bei ihm wohl als Grund gelten mochte?

Der Sportler musste es wissen. Es würde ihm keine Ruhe lassen, dieses hartnäckige Gefühl würde niemals verschwinden, wenn er jetzt nicht erfuhr, woran er bei dem Brünetten wirklich war. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, unsicher, ob er damit den nächsten Streit provozieren würde. Doch es ging nicht anders. Er wollte noch so viele schöne Momente mit ihm gemeinsam erleben, da würde ihn dieses nagende Gefühl innerlich zerreißen.

„Heißt das“, setzte er langsam an, versuchte abzuschätzen, was er sagen konnte und was nicht, „wenn ich nicht möchte, dass du jemand anderen küsst, wäre das ein Grund?“

Das Schokoladenbraun fixierte ihn für einen Augenblick erstaunt, ehe Tonys schlichte Antwort lange in seinem Kopf nachhallte.

„Ja.“

Steves Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er spürte regelrecht, wie es stockte, wie es danach viel zu schnell und hart weiter schlug und jeder Schlag durch seinen ganzen Körper vibrierte. Es dauerte eine geschlagene Sekunden-Ewigkeit, einen tiefen Atemzug und ein weiteres hartes Pochen seines Herzens, bis er Tony fest in die Arme geschlossen und an sich gepresst hatte, die Lippen fordernd gegen die des Jüngeren bewegend und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen über die weichen Lippen leckte.

Dieses eine Wort ließ ihn schlagartig alle Bedenken vergessen, die Sehnsucht nach dem Technik-Genie, die er sorgsam weggepackt hatte, brach in vollem Ausmaß hervor, überflutete ihn und sein bewusstes Denken.

„Tony“, raunte er an den weichen und süßen Lippen, suchte den Blick der dunklen Augen und war nicht in der Lage, den Kleineren antworten zu lassen, bevor er ihn erneut küsste und diesmal in die warme Mundhöhle eintauchte, seine rechte Hand sich grade über den schmalen Rücken tastete und am unteren Saum des Shirts ankam, sich dort vorsichtig unter den Stoff -

„Hey, seid ihr zwei eingepennt oder vögelt ihr schon?“, ließ ihn plötzlich der Klang einer spöttischen Stimme erstarren. Er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es dem schmalen Körper in seinen Armen nicht anders erging. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er Tonys Blick sah. Seine Augen waren kalt und sein gesamter Ausdruck abweisend.

Verdammt! Warum musste Clint sich ausgerechnet jetzt einmischen?

Ein unwilliges Knurren stahl sich aus seiner Brust, als er wieder einatmete und versuchte, die Gewalt über seinen Körper zurückzubekommen. Es gelang ihm erstaunlich schnell. Aber nicht schnell genug.

Ehe er sich versah, war der Kleinere aus seinen Armen geschlüpft, hatte einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht und schrie der noch immer verschlossenen Türe voller Wut entgegen.

„Verschwinde, du scheiß Spanner! Gottverdammtes Arschloch, sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!“

Perplex starrte Steve den Milliardär-Sprössling an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich dessen Wut jede Sekunde auch auf ihn entladen konnte, während ein Teil seines langsam wiedereinsetzenden Gehirns vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild malte, wie Tony über Clint herfiel und ihn verprügelte.

„Oh gut, du lebst noch. Ist Steve auch noch da, oder hast du ihn aus dem Fenster geworfen?“, hörte er dann Clints vergnügte Stimme einfach weiterreden. Ihn schien Tonys Stimmung vollkommen kalt zu lassen.

„Man, Clint, hör auf damit. Wer weiß, was die da drin treiben!“

„Solange ich von Steve nichts gehört habe, geh ich hier nicht weg. Wer weiß, was der Irre alles mit ihm anstellt?“

„Wer ist hier irre, du Wahnsinniger?“, mischte sich Tony wieder ein und trat näher an die Tür heran.

„Lasst gut sein, Jungs, kommt mal wieder runter. Geht es Steve noch gut? Oder soll ich reinkommen und selbst nachsehen?“, unterbrach Natasha jeden Antwortversuch ihres Freundes und Steve hörte schon, wie der Schlüssel sich im Schloss herumdrehte. Er musste etwas sagen. Sofort! Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde hereinkamen. Er wollte mit Tony alleine bleiben. Er wollte…

„E-Es geht mir gut“, brachte er schließlich über die Lippen, kaum laut genug, dass man es vor der Tür noch verstehen würde, aber Natasha ließ die heruntergedrückte Türklinke wieder los und sie schnappte zurück.

„Na, da hört ihrs. Also gebt jetzt Ruhe und lasst uns wieder auf die Party gehen. Ich will feiern! Die beiden wollen das sicher auch noch…!“

Das war Rhodes. Wie sehr er den Nagel doch auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Steve wollte… feiern. Wenn auch ohne Alkohol und laute Musik. Und Tony…? Er suchte unsicher den Blick der dunklen Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Luft an, bis er mit einem Murren vor der Tür hörte, wie sich die Clique endlich wieder entfernte.

Peinliches Schweigen folgte.

Der Blonde schluckte schwer, doch egal wie sehr er es versuchte, der Dunkelhaarige wich seinem Blick vehement aus. Bereute er den Kuss? Sollte Steve etwas sagen? Und wenn ja, was? Er wusste es nicht und wagte auch nicht, die wahrscheinlich durch seinen brillanten Kopf geisternden Gedanken zu unterbrechen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend legte sich Stille über den Raum, doch diesmal lag etwas ganz Anderes darin. Unsicherheit. Erwartung. Hoffnung.

„Rogers, ich…“, drang nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit Tonys Stimme an seine Ohren, „ich sollte gehen…“

„Nein!“, entfuhr es ihm zu schnell und zu laut. Der Brünette zuckte unter dem Klang zusammen und hob endlich den Kopf.

„Bitte bleib“, ergänzte er sehr viel leiser und sah ihm offen in die Augen.

Ob er in ihnen lesen würde? Ob er verstand, was Steve ihm alles sagen wollte, auch ohne, dass er es aussprach?

Ich liebe dich.

Gott, ich liebe dich, Tony Stark.

Der Gedanke brannte in ihm, unfähig, ihn auszusprechen, dennoch unüberhörbar. Und dann – endlich – nickte ihm der Kleinere zu, kam ganz langsam und vorsichtig zu ihm und schmiegte sich sanft lächelnd an. Steve schloss die Arme um die schmalen Schultern, neigte sich zu ihm hinunter und versank in diesen unendlich scheinenden Augen, ehe sich ihre Lippen wiederfanden.

„Und für wie lange?“, hauchte Tony etwas atemlos, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Für immer?“

„Für immer“, bekräftigte der Brünette und entlockte Steve damit ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen, als der sich ihm entgegenbewegte und die deutliche Erregung spürte, die sich bereits hart in seiner engen Hose abzeichnete.

Steve griff um Tonys Hüfte herum, hob ihn mit einem Satz auf seine eigene und als der Kleinere die Beine um seine Taille geschlungen hatte, balancierte er ihn vorsichtig in sein Schlafzimmer.

Wie lange waren sie nicht mehr hier gewesen? Gemeinsam?

Seit Steve seine Unschuld an ihn verloren hatte… Es war so lange her und es war so viel passiert…

Doch der Quarterback konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Zu sehr vereinnahmte Tony ihn, verwickelte ihn erneut in ein heißes Zungengefecht, das all seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Er stieß mit den Knien an den Bettrand, neigte sich vor und legte Tony behutsam in die weichen Kissen. Als er sich von ihm löste, sich ein Stück aufrichtete und der Jüngere die Beine um ihn entknotete, atmete Steve tief durch, sah ihn einfach nur an, gönnte sich diesen Moment, sich bewusst zu werden, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte, ehe er sich aufs Bett kniete und leise stöhnend Tony den keuchenden Atem von den Lippen küsste.

_Tonys POV_

Wie von selbst tasteten sich seine Finger über das schlichte Shirt des Größeren und ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen, schob er den Stoff beiseite und strich über die weiche Haut. Tony war immer noch sprachlos von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunde, wer hätte eine solche Wende erwartet?

Steves Lippen, die zärtlich über seinen Hals wanderten und die Haut liebkosten, unterbrachen jeden weiteren Gedanken.

Wie lange war es her, dass er ihn das letzte Mal so nahe gespürt hatte? Ein paar Wochen? Monate? Es kam ihm wie ein ganzes Leben vor, als hätte er das hier noch nie gefühlt, als die schlanken Finger sich über seine Kleidung schoben, das dunkelrote Hemd aus der Hose zogen und sich schließlich seine nackte Brust hinaufbewegten. Das konnte man mit keiner Frau vergleichen. Es war so anders, so… erregend, von Steve berührt zu werden. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Sein Kopf war so leer, mit jedem Kuss und jedem zarten Streichen über seine nackte Haut vernebelte sein Denken weiter und weiter, nur noch die Lust loderte durch seine Venen. Hitze breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, er schälte sich bereitwillig aus jedem Stück Stoff, das der Ältere von ihm schob.

Genüsslich streckte er sich den wandernden Fingern entgegen, als diese schließlich behutsam in seine eng anliegenden Shorts tauchten und seine ohnehin bereits in Flammen stehende Mitte hauchzart berührten. Ein lautes Stöhnen stahl sich aus seiner Kehle, er bog den Rücken durch und um ein Haar wäre er bei dem Blick in Steves dunkle, lüsterne Augen gekommen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooo, fehlt nur noch das große Finale ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Sooooooooo, das ist es also. Das letzte Kapitel ^^

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die das gelesen haben und wünsche euch mit den letzten Absätzen noch richtig viel Spaß ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chap 11

_Steves und Tonys POV_

Steve biss sich bei diesem Anblick auf die Unterlippe, ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam seiner vorhin noch so zugeschnürten Brust. Tony sah einfach zu heiß aus, wie er sich so unter ihm wand und er wollte noch viel mehr davon sehen. Etwas ungeschickt zerrte er den letzten Hauch Kleidung von diesem verboten anziehenden Körper und neigte sich tief über ihn. Den Kleineren erneut hungrig küssend, strich er umsichtig seine Seiten hinauf, registrierte mit Genugtuung die sichtbare Gänsehaut, fasste mit der zweiten Hand nach Tonys schmaler Hüfte und wanderte zu dessen knackigem Hintern.  
Gott, wie lang war er her, dass er ihm so nahe war? Der Quarterback hatte das Gefühl, bei jeder Berührung zu verbrennen, streifte sich zwischen zwei Küssen eilig das Shirt vom Oberkörper und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sein Herz pochte hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, er war sich sicher, dass Tony es gespürt hätte, könnte er sich nur darauf konzentrieren. Doch Steve tat sein Übriges, um jede Konzentration des Jüngeren auszumerzen. Während er mit der freien Hand seinen Körper hinauf strich und ihm über die Wange streichelte, drehte der Brünette den Kopf und fing seine Finger mit den Lippen ein. Ein heftiges Ziehen schoss dabei in Steves harte Länge, die er nun umständlich mit nur einer Hand aus der Hose zu befreien versuchte. Doch Tonys Zunge, die dazu übergegangen war, um seine Finger zu lecken, sie zu teilen und in Steves Kopf Bilder heraufbeschwor, wie er da einen ganz anderen Teil seines Körpers so geschickt umspielte, machte es ihm beinahe unmöglich, mehr zu tun als einen Moment hektisch Luft zu holen. Tony richtete sich langsam unter ihm auf, drängte ihn zur Seite und griff nach seinem Handgelenk, sorgte mit wenigen geschickten Bewegungen dafür, dass es plötzlich Steve war, der unter ihm lag und ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen ansah. Ohne das Spiel mit den Fingern auch nur im Ansatz zu unterbrechen, rutschte Tony ein wenig auf dem Größeren herum, nestelte mit der freien Hand an dessen Hosenbund und schneller als Steve realisieren konnte, was geschah, befreite der Jüngere ihn aus seiner Kleidung. Seine harte Männlichkeit sprang Tony regelrecht entgegen, er entließ die Finger aus seiner Mundhöhle und leckte sich leise stöhnend provokativ über die Lippen, während seine andere Hand Steves Länge umschloss. Der Sportler unter ihm stöhnte auf. Tony führte Steves Hand, die er noch immer festhielt, seinen Körper hinunter, ließ den Blick der blauen Augen keinen Herzschlag lang los, strich um seine Hüfte herum und wies Steves Fingern den Weg zu seinem Eingang. Er konnte zusehen, wie der Ältere unter ihm rot anlief, wie er schluckte, wohl etwas sagen wollte, doch keine Worte über seine Lippen kamen und als Tony sich etwas nach vorn lehnte, mit der anderen Hand die Pobacken spreizte und sich selbst den noch immer nassen Fingern entgegendrängte, biss sich Steve erneut auf die Unterlippe und drang mit einem Finger in Tony ein. Nicht ganz so vorsichtig, wie er es von ihm gewohnt war, doch genauso fordernd, wie er es grade gehofft hatte. Er ließ sich noch ein Stück nach vorne sinken und ihre beiden Längen trafen dabei heiß aufeinander, was sie beide aufstöhnen ließ.   
Keuchend bewegte sich der Jüngere dem nun sehr vorsichtigen Finger in sich entgegen. Tief in ihm brannte der Wunsch, Steve wäre nicht ganz so umsichtig, doch er war nicht in der Lage, seinem Verlangen mit Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Steves Ungeduld wuchs. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich hart und tief in diesem heißen Körper zu versenken und er kämpfte um jeden Millimeter Geduld, den er in sich finden konnte, doch als sich Tony erneut keuchend gegen ihn presste, seine Länge dabei hart an ihm rieb, schob er den zweiten Finger ohne lange Umschweife ebenfalls in die heiße Enge. Ein überraschtes Keuchen fand den Weg an seine Ohren. Seine Wangen brannten, er hatte Tony noch nie so gesehen, so über ihm, sich seinen Fingern entgegenstreckend und dabei an ihrer beiden Mitte reibend. Wie gern hätte er ihm in die Augen gesehen, wie gern würde er sich in diesem Blick verlieren, doch der Dunkelhaarige stützte sich mit den Armen neben Steves Brustkorb ab und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Steve stieß tief in ihn und seine Finger forderten immer mehr Raum in ihm, dehnten seinen heißen Leib und als er sie zurückzog, versenkte er beim nächsten Stoß drei in ihm. Tony schrie erstickt auf, doch im Gegensatz zu ihren ersten Versuchen, bei denen Steve sofort erschrocken innegehalten hatte, nahm er es heute als Zeichen der Lust hin und fuhr fort den Muskelring vorsichtig zu weiten. Seine linke Hand hielt Tonys Hüfte, um zu verhindern, dass er kippte. Der Jüngere erzitterte unter den heftigen Stößen und er wusste, hätte Tony sich selbst berührt, hätte er den Höhepunkt bereits hinter sich. Heute war alles anders. Nicht nur, dass er endlich wieder mit Steve schlief, nein, er wusste nun auch um seine Gefühle und das ließ alles viel intensiver auf ihn wirken. Jede Berührung, jedes Seufzen, alles brannte in ihm, in seiner Brust und er fürchtete, sein Herz würde herausspringen. Sein bewusstes Denken hatte sich längst verabschiedet und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er realisierte, dass Steve unter ihm versuchte, etwas zu sagen. Er hielt inne, sich den lustbringenden Fingern entgegen zu winden und richtete das letzte bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, das er noch zusammenkratzen konnte, auf ihn.  
„Ha-Hast du…“, hörte er undeutlich zwischen Steves Keuchen, das mit dem Druck, den er auf dessen Mitte ausübte, lauter und unregelmäßiger wurde, „Gleit-…gel… dabei…?“  
Der Mechaniker brauchte einen Moment um den Sinn der Frage zu begreifen und wollte schon nicken, weil er wusste, dass er für Partys immer eine Notfall-Größe dabei hatte, ließ es aber dann doch. Er neigte sich tiefer über den Blonden, rieb sich absichtlich fest an ihm und keuchte ihm ins Ohr.  
„Und… was, wenn nicht?“, fragte er mit kehliger Stimme, die Steve sofort wieder in den Schritt fuhr.  
Er stöhnte erneut auf. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde er kein Gleitgel mehr brauchen!  
„Da-Dann… muss ich… Buckys… klauen gehen“, keuchte er erstickt und wich dem Blick der schokoladenbraunen Augen aus.  
„Du gehst nirgends hin“, widersprach der Kleinere und gab ihm einen intensiven Kuss. Er wanderte genüsslich mit den Lippen den muskulösen Körper hinunter, über das Schlüsselbein hinweg, biss vorsichtig in die hart aufgestellte Brustwarze, was Steve mit einem kehligen Laut quittierte und strich mit den Händen begleitend die Seiten hinab. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie der Blonde unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte, die Erregung, die durch den gesamten Körper fuhr, vibrierte in ihm nach und ließ ihn selbst ein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er wollte ihn so sehr! Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er zuletzt jemanden so sehr gewollt oder gar von ihm gewollt werden wollte. Seine Gedanken schwirrten zusammenhanglos durch seinen sonst so messerscharfen Verstand, aber jetzt war es gleichgültig. Er war bei Steves heiß pulsierender Mitte angelangt, rutschte zwischen dessen Schenkel, die dieser ihm bereitwillig öffnete und streichelte grade mit der rechten Hand über dessen Hüfte, als er ihn heißer seinen Namen keuchen hörte. Ihm war bewusst, was Steve sagen wollte, doch es war ihm egal. Hatte er nach all der Zeit wirklich noch Bedenken?  
Tony nicht.  
Er fuhr mit den Lippen über die steife Männlichkeit, von der Wurzel bis hinauf zur Eichel, leckte provozierend über die heiße Haut, teilte die Lippen und ließ Steve sanft und vorsichtig in seine Mundhöhle eintauchen.  
Das Sport-Ass unter ihm schlug sich eilig die Hände vor den Mund um sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Das hatte Tony noch nie getan! Instinktiv winkelte Steve die Beine an um ihm mehr Platz zu geben. Es war das erste Mal, dass Steve das spürte und er musste sich unglaublich zusammenreißen, um nicht in die warme Mundhöhle zu stoßen. Diese feuchte, warme Zunge, die ihn umspielte, die Zähne, die ganz sachte an ihm entlangfuhren und nicht zuletzt die sanften Finger, die an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel auf und ab strichen, das alles sorgte dafür, dass er sich unter Tony zu winden begann, sich kaum mehr auf der Matratze halten konnte und als er auch noch an ihm zu saugen begann, sich beinahe die Unterlippe blutig biss, bei dem Versuch, die Hüfte nicht nach oben schnellen zu lassen. Vergeblich. Doch der Jüngere war darauf gefasst. Er bewegte den Kopf mit Steves Stoß mit, grinste kurz und sehr zufrieden in sich hinein und gab das heiße Glied schließlich wieder frei.  
Hektisch atmend rang Steve nach Luft und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.  
„Ent-… Ent…“, keuchte der Größere, kam jedoch nicht weiter, als Tony ihm einen Finger an die Lippen legte.  
„Schhhhh…, sag nichts“, hauchte er und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder auf. Er schmiegte sich an die breite Brust des Größeren und flüsterte ihm zu, er solle ein Stück nach oben rutschen, was Steve zwar kurz verwirrte, dennoch aber tat wie geheißen.  
Der Brünette kletterte auf seinen Schoß, stützte sich links und rechts von Steves Schenkeln mit den Knien ab und umfasste sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Ihrer beiden Männlichkeit ragten zwischen ihnen empor und noch während Tony ihn küsste, griff er mit einer Hand nach unten, presste seine Erregung fest gegen Steves Waschbrettbauch, umfasste seinen harten Schaft und führte ihn zu seinem Po. Ehe der Blonde auch nur in Gedanken reagieren konnte, versenkte der Kleinere die steif aufgerichtete Lust in sich und ließ sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen komplett in sich versinken.

Steve warf den Kopf in den Nacken, krallte sich Halt suchend in Laken und Kissen neben sich und verkrampfte in der Hüfte kurzzeitig, um nicht direkt mit aller Kraft zuzustoßen.

Er biss sich versehentlich auf die Unterlippe, was ihm beinahe einen Fluch entlockt hätte und spürte, wie sich der Kleine an ihn lehnte und sich Tonys Fingernägel tief in seine Haut am Rücken gruben.  
„G-Gott…. T-Tony..“, stöhnte er, schnappte nach Luft und schaffte es schließlich, den Kopf wieder nach vorne zu legen und die Augen zu öffnen. Der Kleinere auf seinem Schoß sah zu ihm hoch, seine Haut glänzte und ein heißeres Keuchen entwich seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen. Die Hitze, die ihn umschloss, brachte sein Blut zum Sieden, sein Herzschlag pochte so laut durch seinen Körper, dass er das Rauschen in den Ohren hören konnte. Der Blick der braunen Augen fesselte den Blonden, machte es ihm schier unmöglich, weg zu sehen. Er versank in der unendlichen Tiefe, in der sich darin abzeichnenden Lust, ertrank beinahe an dem Verlangen, das ihm entgegen sprang. Als sich die schmale Hüfte auf ihm zu bewegen begann, stöhnte er laut und ungehalten auf.  
Der Brünette genoss jeden einzelnen Stoß. Mal ließ er sich langsam und quälend auf Steve nieder, mal so schnell, das ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Und mit jeder Bewegung schien sich die heiße und steife Länge in ihm tiefer und tiefer zu bohren. Er spürte jedes noch so kleine Zucken des Größeren, sein eigenes Blut hatte längst den Siedepunkt erreicht. Steve legte einen Arm um ihn und sofort wanderten seine Hände auf dessen Schultern und nutzten den neuen Halt aus, um sich noch schneller auf ihm zu bewegen. Er drückte den Rücken durch und in dem Moment, als Steve hart in ihn stieß, stoben bunte Funken vor seinen Augen. Eine weitere Hitzewelle rollte über seinen Körper hinweg, ließ ihn nach Luft japsen und einen Laut seiner Kehle entweichen, der Steve Gänsehaut über den ganzen Rücken bescherte. Der Blonde packte seine Hüften, zog die Beine etwas an und traf beim nächsten Stoß noch einmal den süßen Punkt in Tony, der sich schon wieder anstrengen musste, um Luft zu bekommen. Der Sportler konnte nicht genug bekommen, das Gefühl, wenn Tony sich auf ihm wand, sich ihm so hingab, war unbeschreiblich. Und das laute, kehlige Stöhnen war reine Musik in seinen Ohren. Er traf den Lustpunkt noch einmal und fing eilig die Lippen des Kleineren ein, um ihn zu küssen. Sie konnten sich beide kaum auf das Spiel ihrer Zungen konzentrieren, doch Steve genoss den heißerem Atem in seinem Gesicht. Er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Tony stöhnte erneut laut auf, der Blonde spürte das erregte Zucken der sich an seiner Bauchdecke reibenden Männlichkeit, ließ mit der rechten Hand die zarte Hüfte los und wanderte zu dem heiß pulsierenden Glied.  
„N-Noch… nicht!“, hauchte er dem Kleineren ins Ohr, als er den Schaft umschloss und fest an der Wurzel zudrückte, Tony so davon abhielt, zu kommen. Ein Laut, der irgendwo zwischen lustvollem Stöhnen und gequältem Schrei lag, drang an Steves Ohren, bescherte ihm einen heißen Schauer, der seinen Körper hinab rann.

„Steve...“, stöhnte der Brünette mit einem flehenden Unterton, der den Angesprochenen beinahe erweicht hätte, doch er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als gemeinsam mit Tony zu kommen, dass er sich zusammen nahm und nur angedeutet den Kopf schüttelte. Für den Jüngeren war es Qual und Vergnügen zugleich, nicht kommen zu können, doch er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und presste sich noch verlangender auf den Größeren. Er schien verstanden zu haben, was Steve sich wünschte, denn er rollte sein Becken mehrmals langsam über ihn und spannte sämtliche Muskeln um ihn an, sodass er noch enger wurde und es nun der Sportler war, der tief stöhnend nach Luft japste. Tony ließ seine rechte Hand über die verschwitzt glänzende Haut an Steves Seite hinabgleiten und hauchte ihm einen angedeuteten Kuss an den Hals. Steve kam ihm weiter entgegen, alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lang durchhalten konnte. Zu lange hatte er Tony vermisst, zu groß waren Verlangen und Freude, Lust und Anspannung in ihm.

„Bitte...“, flüsterte der Jüngere angestrengt und gab ihm damit den Rest. Der beinahe schon bettelnde Ton zog ihm direkt in die heiße Männlichkeit, sorgte dafür, dass er sich über Tony zusammenkrümmte, dessen pulsierende Länge losließ und sich nur Sekundenbruchteile vor Tonys Höhepunkt in den engen Körper ergoss. Der Körper auf ihm zitterte ungehalten, bebte unter der Lust und er umschloss ihn sanft, lehnte sich gemeinsam mit ihm zurück ans Kopfende des Bettes und streichelte beruhigend über den schmalen Rücken, bis die Nachwehen des Orgasmus langsam abklangen. Schwer atmend spürte er, wie auch sein Puls ganz langsam auf ein normales Maß zurück ging und die Erschöpfung sich über sein bewusstes Denken legte.

Er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Tony saß an seine Brust gekuschelt auf ihm und es kostete ihn alle Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Der Kleinere hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete nun langsam und gleichmäßig, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Am liebsten hätte sich Steve der Erschöpfung hingegeben, er war so müde, so glücklich, dass er einfach für immer so hier sitzen bleiben wollte. Aber sein Verstand hielt ihn davon ab. Zum ersten Mal hatten sie ohne Kondom miteinander geschlafen. Er konnte sich nur im Ansatz vorstellen, wie Tony sich fühlen würde, noch dazu spürte er bereits, wie Tony an seinem Bauch zu kleben begann. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie das in ein paar Stunden aussehen würde, wenn er jetzt nichts tat. So gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und rückte ein Stück nach unten, drehte sie beide behutsam zur Seite und legte den Kleineren neben sich. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihm zurück und kramte in der Schublade des Nachtschränkchens nach einer Packung Taschentücher. Das junge Genie ließ alles mit sich machen. Steve war nicht sicher, ob er wach und einfach zu erschöpft war, oder tatsächlich schlief, also säuberte er ihn, soweit er konnte und zog umsichtig die Decke unter ihm hervor. Er griff noch nach frischen Shorts, schlüpfte hinein, löschte an der Zimmertür das Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum und kuschelte sich dann lächelnd an Tony. Der Teenager erwiderte seine Umarmung und Steve spürte seine Lippen an seinem Hals.

„Schlaf gut“, säuselte er ihm zu und sank noch etwas weiter in die weichen Kissen.

„Ich darf bei dir bleiben?“, flüsterte der Jüngere vorsichtig.

„Für immer“, wiederholte Steve seine Worte von vorhin ruhig.

„Für immer“, nuschelte Tony Stark in seinem Arm und gemeinsam schliefen sie ein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forever. Ich finde, das ist ein unglaublich passendes Ende für diese FF und es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn es euch auch gefallen hat :) 

Lasst mir doch gern ein abschließendes Feedback da und genießt noch das restliche Wochenende ^^

Bis zum nächsten Mal :) 


End file.
